


Ścieżki jutra

by Nexuzu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Happy Ending, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Non-con, Mental Torture, Romance, Slash, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramatyczne wydarzenie w trakcie szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie kieruje życie Harry’ego na nowe tory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Rozdział 1

\- Malfoy gapi się na ciebie – mruknął niechętnie Ron, jednocześnie łapczywie pochłaniając jedzenie.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, ale rudowłosy nawet tego nie zauważył, zaabsorbowany pałaszowaniem posiłku, zupełnie jakby to był jego ostatni. Potter westchnął, wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Hermioną i w końcu skierował swoją uwagę na Malfoya.

Kiedy tylko jego wzrok padł na blondyna, Harry odruchowo zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Draco Malfoy był przeraźliwie blady; jego szare oczy wydawały się większe niż zwykle i błyszczały gorączkowo na wymizerowanej twarzy chłopaka. Wyglądał niemal eterycznie. Platynowe blond włosy tylko pogłębiały to wrażenie.

\- Co mu się mogło stać? – szepnęła Hermiona, dyskretnie zerkając na ich szkolnego wroga numer jeden. – Wygląda jak duch.

Harry przytaknął ruchem głowy, również zastanawiając się nad tym samym. Malfoy nie tylko źle wyglądał, sprawiał również wrażenie przestraszonego i zagubionego, co kłóciło się z jego zwyczajowym wizerunkiem.

Potter całkowicie zapomniał o swojej niedokończonej kolacji. Jego instynkt, który rzadko kiedy go zawodził, ostrzegał, że dzieje się coś złego. Przeleciał pobieżnie wzrokiem po siedzących obok Draco Ślizgonach, ale żaden z nich zdawał się nie zauważać dziwnego stanu, w jakim znajdował się Malfoy. Oni, podobnie jak i reszta uczniów i profesorów zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali, spokojnie konsumowało wieczorny posiłek, tak jakby nic się nie działo… a przecież miało wydarzyć się coś strasznego… coś, czemu Harry nie był w stanie zapobiec.

Harry gwałtownie zamrugał oczami, zaniepokojony tokiem swoich myśli. Ponownie skierował swój wzrok na Malfoya, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie ze spokojną rezygnacją w oczach. Nawet lekko się uśmiechnął, co wprawiło Harry’ego w stan osłupienia.

_Nastał dzień, w którym piekło zamarzło –_ pomyślał bez cienia humoru.

Kolacja zbliżała się ku końcowi i pojedynczy uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać salę. Draco również wstał i powolnym, lekko niepewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. W pewnej chwili odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Potter natychmiast podjął decyzję.

\- Złapię was później – rzucił w stronę Hermiony, ignorując przy tym pytające spojrzenie Rona.

Draco zdążył już zniknąć na korytarzu, ale Harry był tuż za nim.

\- Malfoy!

\- Nie tutaj. – Draco pokręcił głową. – Chodź ze mną.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, ale ciekawość wzięła górę. Najwyraźniej to musiało być coś ważnego skoro Draco nie chciał, aby inni byli świadkami ich rozmowy.

Obaj chłopcy szli krętymi korytarzami Hogwartu przez około dziesięć minut i kiedy Harry zaczynał już tracić cierpliwość, blondyn nagle się zatrzymał. Wskazał ręką na boczny, wąski  korytarz, który łatwo można było przeoczyć, o ile ktoś  szedł w pośpiechu. Harry nieufnie wszedł do niego za Malfoyem i po chwili przekonał się, że korytarzyk prowadził do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z małym oknem. Ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego w środku stała  jedynie drewniana, misternie rzeźbiona ławka, na chwilę obecną skąpana w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

_Idealne miejsce na potajemną randkę_ – pomyślał Harry i natychmiast poczuł, że się czerwieni. _Jaką randkę? –_ Przywołał się do porządku. – _To tylko rozmowa z Malfoyem, który dzisiaj nie jest sobą._

\- No dobrze, o co chodzi? – spytał z pewnością siebie, której tak naprawdę nie odczuwał.

Draco usiadł na ławce i Harry niechętnie poszedł w jego ślady. Zadbał przy tym o to, aby zachować między nimi odpowiedni dystans. Miał wrażenie, że na moment pojawiło się rozbawienie w oczach blondyna, ale trwało to na tyle krótko, że mógł się mylić.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się jak inaczej mogło się potoczyć nasze życie? – odezwał się w końcu Malfoy, uważnie patrząc na bruneta.

\- Że jak? – Harry wiedział, że może wyglądał w tej chwili mało inteligentnie, ale co to za pytanie?

\- Czy uważasz, że wybory, które podejmujemy kształtują nasze przeznaczenie czy też może wszystko jest z góry zaplanowane a my jak marionetki odgrywamy przypisane nam role? - kontynuował bezbarwnym głosem Draco.

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Jeśli to jakiś żart i za chwilę wskoczą tu wyjący ze śmiechu Ślizgoni a sam Malfoy do nich dołączy… Nie! To nie mógł być żaden głupi żart, ale dlaczego Draco zachowywał się w ten sposób? Czemu miały służyć te filozoficzne rozważania?

\- O co tak naprawdę ci chodzi? – zapytał łagodnie aczkolwiek czujnie Harry.

Blondyn zaśmiał się sucho i pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam cię Pot… Harry, ale to jest coś, co jak myślę ja wiem a tobie niedane jest jeszcze poznać.

\- Dlaczego więc w ogóle rozpocząłeś tę rozmowę – spytał Harry z pewnym zawodem w głosie.

\- Nie chciałem być sam – wyznał Draco, nie patrząc na bruneta.

_Od kiedy to jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? –_ Harry miał na końcu języka, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Draco nie był w dobrej formie a Harry nie miał w zwyczaju kopać leżącego. Ponadto Potter przypomniał sobie to dojmujące uczucie niepokoju, które zawładnęło nim podczas kolacji.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, po prostu posiedzę tutaj z tobą. Czy tak będzie dobrze? – zapytał, zaskakując tym nie tylko Malfoya, ale i siebie samego.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Harry go poznał, wydał mu się sympatyczny i atrakcyjny.

_Chwila, moment!_ _Atrakcyjny??? –_ Harry jęknął w duchu przerażony tym, co pomyślał. _– W rzeczy samej, piekło dziś zamarzło!_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Mimo późnej pory Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, rozpamiętując to przedziwne spotkanie z Malfoyem. Długie minuty przerodziły się w godziny i dopiero prawie nad ranem udało się mu zapaść w niespokojny sen. 

***

Harry przechadzał się po pięknym ogrodzie, który wyglądał jak żywcem wycięty z malowidła impresjonisty. Wielobarwne kwiaty i wysokie, rozłożyste drzewa miały rozmazane kontury. Harry, będący jedynym, wyraźnie zarysowanym elementem otoczenia, patrzył z fascynacją jak kwiaty i gałązki drzew poruszają się wolno na wietrze, nadając obrazowi coraz to nowy wyraz.

\- Nie śpieszyło ci się, co Potter? – Czyjś zaczepny głos wyrwał Harry’ego z zadumy. 

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie by stanąć twarzą w twarz z nikim innym jak Draco Malfoyem. Blondyn podobnie jak Harry nie zlewał się z otoczeniem.  


_Wyrazisty jak zawsze_ – podsumował w duchu Potter, mimowolnie zauważając, że obaj ubrani byli na czarno. Nie w szaty, ale w jeansy i t-shirty. 

\- Już myślałem, że nigdy nie zaśniesz – dodał znacząco Malfoy. 

_Co takiego? To jest sen?_

_Och…_

Harry mimowolnie przygryzł wargi. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy coś go zaskakiwało i potrzebował chwili do namysłu. Chciał coś powiedzieć tylko nie za bardzo wiedział co. Rzucił więc pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl.

\- Jeszcze mi brakowało koszmarów sennych z tobą w roli głównej.

Lata wzajemnej animozji zrobiły swoje… tylko, że, gdzieś w zakamarkach jego świadomości zamigotało nagle wspomnienie z ich ostatniego spotkania, na jawie. Harry poczuł ukłucie winy, tym bardziej, że Draco zbladł jakby zabolało go to usłyszał. 

\- Malfoy, ja… - Harry przeczesał umysł w nadziei, że znajdzie właściwe słowa, aby załagodzić całą sytuację, ale problem w tym, że zawsze był w tego typu sprawach raczej nieporadny.

\- Daruj sobie – uciął krótko blondyn. 

Najwyraźniej doszedł już do siebie, bo na twarzy nosił swój standardowy, malfoyowski uśmieszek, który zawsze doprowadzał Harry’ego do szału. Potter uznał, że ponieważ sam sprowokował taką reakcję najmądrzej będzie zachowywać się neutralnie. 

\- Co robisz w moim śnie? 

-To ty jesteś w moim śnie i to ja cię tu ściągnąłem – oświecił go Draco. 

Harry darował sobie dochodzenie, jak Malfoy tego dokonał i przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

\- A zrobiłeś to dlatego, że…?

Draco zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę zdawał się nad czymś wewnętrznie debatować. W końcu westchnął i lekko skinął głową.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego sceneria nagle się zmieniła. Obaj stali teraz na chodniku jakiegoś wielkiego miasta. Biegnąca tuż obok ulica, wyglądała jak długa czarna wijąca się wstęga. Wkoło wznosiły się gigantyczne wieżowce, których szczyty ginęły w chmurach.  


W kontraście do poprzedniego miejsca, tutaj wszystko było szare i smutne. Jednak to nie widok tego ponurego miejsca był najgorszy. Harry odruchowo zadrżał porażony wyglądem Malfoya. 

Twarz, szyja, ręce blondyna pokryte były ranami. Wszędzie gdzie tylko Harry mógł dojrzeć gołą skórę widniały siniaki, zadrapania i szramy.

_Jego całe ciało musi tak wyglądać_ – pomyślał ze zgrozą Harry. 

Sen, nie sen, ale Harry był w stanie wyczuć cierpienie, którym emanował Malfoy i ono było prawdziwe.

\- Draco… - wyszeptał przerażony Harry. – Co ci się stało?

\- Tak wygląda moja… - Malfoy przerwał na moment jakby zastanawiając się nad doborem właściwych słów - … dusza, psychika. Nazwij to jak chcesz. Tak wyglądam za zamkniętymi oczyma.

\- Kto… kto ci to zrobił? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

\- A jak myślisz? – prychnął Draco. – Ten-Którego-Imienia… i tak dalej. 

\- Myślałem, że jesteście po tej samej stronie – wymamrotał Harry, poprawiając przy tym okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Nawet w tym iluzorycznym świecie, Harry zdawał się mieć z nimi problem.

\- Czyli po stronie zła? – parsknął zirytowany Draco, ale momentalnie się uspokoił i kontynuował już znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. – To nie tak Potter. Nic nie jest czarne ani białe. Są za to różne punkty widzenia i subiektywne prawdy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, mimowolnie rozdrażniony tymi słowami. Z uwagi jednak na stan blondyna nie chciał wszczynać z nim kłótni. Spróbował zatem innego podejścia.

\- Dlaczego on cię skrzywdził?

\- Obawiam się, że to temat na dłuższą rozmowę, na którą teraz brakuje nam czasu – odparł Draco, rozglądając się wkoło niespokojnie.

\- Co się stało? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Harry.

Według niego nic specjalnego się nie działo, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że cała ta sytuacja, w której się znajdował była surrealna. Nawet jak na sen.

\- Bądź cicho i słuchaj – szepnął Draco.

Harry wytężył słuch. Przez moment panowała cisza, ale kilkanaście sekund później Harry usłyszał rytmiczny, nasilający się odgłos. Brzmiało to jak czyjeś kroki, dudniące złowrogo z nieokreślonego kierunku. Jednocześnie blizna na jego czole zaczęła pulsować żywym ogniem.

\- Voldemort – wyszeptał, krzywiąc się z bólu.

Na domiar złego statyczne dotąd otoczenie zaczęło falować i Harry spostrzegł z przerażeniem, że stopy zaczynają mu się zapadać w chodnik.

\- Co jest do cholery? – krzyknął zdenerwowany i spojrzał na Malfoya. 

Ku jego zdziwieniu Draco stał pewnie na ruchomej powierzchni. Blondyn złapał Harry’ego za rękę i szybko rzucił – możesz to kontrolować. Wyobraź sobie, że stoisz na twardym gruncie.

Harry skupił całą swoją uwagę, ale jego wysiłki na niewiele się zdały.

\- Potter! Jak zamierzasz z _nim_ wygrać skoro nie możesz poradzić sobie z takim drobiazgiem – zakpił Draco, nie puszczając jednak ręki Harry’ego.

\- Zamknij się! – sapnął wściekle Harry i jeszcze raz mocno się skoncentrował.

Po chwili potworny ucisk w nogach zelżał i Harry z ulgą poczuł, że stoi stabilnie na ruchomym chodniku.

\- No widzisz, gniew ukierunkowany właściwie może zdziałać cuda – pochwalił go łaskawie Draco.

\- Hm… - bąknął Harry – dziękuję za pomoc. I… - zreflektował się patrząc na Malfoya rękę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał w swojej. Ręka Malfoya krwawiła i Potter odkrył ślady jego krwi na swojej dłoni.

\- Przepraszam – rzekł pospiesznie. – Czy cię zraniłem? _Bardziej niż już byłeś_ – zostało niedopowiedziane. 

Draco uśmiechnął się lekceważąco.

\- To tylko iluzja. 

_To nie jest tylko iluzja_ – pomyślał Harry. – _I dobrze o tym wiesz._

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy musiało zdradzić jego myśli, bowiem Draco dopowiedział z naciskiem.

\- Fizycznie nic mi nie jest. A zresztą zobacz sam, mogę to kontrolować. – Na oczach Harry’ego rany Malfoya zniknęły. 

Harry westchnął w duchu wiedząc, że Draco pragnie zatuszować swój prawdziwy stan. Najprawdopodobniej żałował, że w ogóle ujawnił prawdę przed swoim szkolnym rywalem.

_Byłym rywalem_ – szybko skorygował swoją myśl. 

\- Okay Potter. Na ciebie już czas – oznajmił Draco. - Dla _niego_ to była dopiero rozgrzewka.

Harry’ego oblał zimny pot, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć Draco zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką i niemal natychmiast pojawiły się mosiężne drzwi zawieszone parę centymentów nad ziemią.

\- Ale… - Harry zaprotestował; tysiące pytań cisnęło mu się na usta. – Wyjaśnij mi…

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie – przerwał mu niecierpliwie Draco i otworzył drzwi. Za nimi ziała czarna pustka. - Bez obaw – dodał uspokajającym głosem. – To bezpieczna i zarazem jedyna droga ucieczki.

\- Ale… - powtórzył Harry, czując mętlik w głowie.

\- Ciii… - Draco pochylił głowę i … pocałował bruneta w usta. Pocałunek niósł ze sobą nieoczekiwaną słodycz i był delikatny. Tak delikatny jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, ale na Harry’ego podziałał elektryzująco.

\- Draco… - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

Kiedy już sądził, że nic nie zdoła go zaskoczyć w krainie snów, ten pocałunek uplasował się na pierwszej pozycji.

\- Do zobaczenia Potter – rzekł cicho blondyn. W jego oczach czaił się smutek, ale i determinacja. – Nie zapomnij o mnie.

Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować, Draco wypchnął go przez drzwi, które momentalnie zatrzasnęły się za nim i zniknęły.

Harry poczuł przypływ paniki w zetknięciu z nieznanym. Podobne doznania towarzyszyły mu, kiedy wuj Vernon uczył go pływać. „Nauka” polegała na tym, że wuj bezceremonialnie wrzucił go od razu na głęboka wodę. Kiedy półżywy ze strachu, wypłynął w końcu na powierzchnię, zachłystując się przy tym wodą, został powitany szyderczym śmiechem i złośliwymi komentarzami ze strony wuja i kuzyna Dudleya.

Teraz było podobnie z tym, że Malfoy miał dobre intencje. A strach, który Harrym zawładnął był czymś normalnym i zaczął z wolna zanikać, kiedy brunet uświadomił sobie, że nic złego się z nim nie dzieje.

Harry płynął po prostu w niebycie, w czarnej pustce, dziwnie kojącej na przekór wszystkiemu.

_Malfoy!_

Panika powróciła ze zdwojoną mocą. Draco został sam na sam z tym potworem.

_Dlaczego nie uciekł wraz ze mną?_ – pomyślał gorączkowo Harry i niemal natychmiast przypomniał sobie coś, co zmroziło krew w jego żyłach.

\- To bezpieczna i zarazem jedyna droga ucieczki – powtórzył bezwiednie słowa blondyna.

_Coś ty zrobił Draco?_ – jęknął w duchu Harry. 

Szarpnął gwałtownie całym ciałem chcąc zatrzymać się w miejscu, ale zamiast tego zaczął spadać w dół z zawrotną prędkością.

_Zaraz zginę_ – pomyślał przerażony.

Rozpaczliwie zaczął machać rękami i nogami, kiedy nagle poczuł uderzenie i otworzył oczy.

Obudzony Harry leżał w zaplątanej pościeli na podłodze obok swego łóżka. Serce biło mu jak szalone i dopiero po dłuższej chwili z chaosu doznań wyłoniła się koherentna myśl.

_Czym był ten sen?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

\- Zaspałem, niech to szlag! – wymamrotał półprzytomnie Harry, rozglądając się po pustym dormitorium.

Lada moment rozpoczynała się pierwsza lekcja, w związku z czym Harry z pewnym żalem porzucił myśl o śniadaniu. Zaczął pośpiesznie się ubierać, jednocześnie na prędko przygotowywał książki na dzisiejsze zajęcia.

Wrażenia po wczorajszym arcyrealistycznym śnie straciły na intensywności w blasku dnia.

_Opowiedziałbym o tym Malfoyowi, ale w najlepszym razie by mnie wyśmiał a w najgorszym przeklął na kilka pokoleń._ – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie i przeczesał dłonią niesforne włosy.

W pośpiechu przemierzył pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, po czym wybiegł na korytarz gdzie omal nie zderzył się z Hermioną.

\- Miona?- zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinnaś być na…

\- Harry. – Coś w tonie jej głosu kazało mu zamilknąć.

Obok Hermiony stali Ron i… Pansy Parkinson. Cała trójka miała grobowe miny i serce Harry’ego zamarło.

\- Chodzi o Malfoya. – Hermiona powiedział przesadnie spokojnym głosem, którym przemawiała tyko wówczas, gdy trudno jej było zachować kontrolę. – On… zabił się ubiegłej nocy. Zażył eliksir z trucizną i umarł we śnie.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Harry, zszokowany tym, co usłyszał. Miał wrażenie jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, dochodząc do punktu, w którym jest już za późno na jakiekolwiek działanie.

Na uratowanie Draco.

\- Czy… czy to pewne, że Draco sam się zabił czy może…

\- … ktoś mu pomógł? – dokończył za niego Ron.

Harry wolno pokiwał głową, patrząc w zamyśleniu na swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ron i Draco nigdy się nie lubili, delikatnie mówiąc. A sam Harry… relacje Draco i jego były złożone, od samego początku. Jednak Harry zawsze czuł, że pod powłoką wzajemnej animozji kryło się coś więcej, coś co nie jest złe i właśnie to coś znalazło swoje ujście podczas ich wczorajszej rozmowy.

Potter westchnął, czując ukłucie w sercu.

\- Nie. – Głos Rona wdarł się w myśli Harry’ego. – To niemożliwe. Dumbledore i Snape wykluczyli tę możliwość.

Ron miał zafrasowaną minę jakby to, co się stało nie w pełni do niego docierało.

\- Poza tym – Hermiona delikatnie dotknęła ramienia Harry’ego. – Pansy ma coś dla ciebie. Tam przypuszczalnie jest wyjaśnienie.

Potter spojrzał pytająco na Parkinson. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna miała podpuchnięte oczy, ale harde spojrzenie. Harry nigdy za nią nie przepadał ( z wzajemnością), jednak niechętnie podziwiaj jej silną osobowość.

\- Znalazłam to przy łóżku Draco, kiedy chciałam go obudzić i odkryłam, że… - Jej głos się załamał. – To do ciebie – dodała po chwili wręczając mu kopertę, na której widniało imię Harry’ego.

Potter ostrożnie wziął ją do ręki jakby była czymś żywym, kruchym i wymagającym ochrony.

\- Dlaczego Draco zostawił ci list? – spytała podejrzliwie Pansy. – Przecież nigdy nie byliście przyjaciółmi!

\- Nie wiem – odparł Harry. Wspomnienie snu nawiedziło jego myśli, ale nie ufał Pansy na tyle by zwierzać się z czegoś, czego sam do końca nie był pewien.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze wie o tym liście?

Pansy potrząsnęła głową. - Draco zaadresował go do ciebie, więc uszanowałam jego wolę – powiedziała niechętnie.

\- W takim razie – odchrząknął Harry – chciałbym zostać sam. – Spojrzał znacząco na kopertę.

\- Nie tak szybko – oznajmiła twardo Pansy. – Chcę abyś potem mi powiedział, co było w tym liście.

Mam prawo wiedzieć! Harry na odczepnego kiwnął głową, na co Pansy zmierzyła go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zajęcia są dziś odwołane – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Mamy się wszyscy zebrać w Wielkiej Sali popołudniu. Zostawimy cię teraz samego. – Pociągnęła za rękaw Rona i spojrzała na Pansy.

\- W porządku – mruknęła Parkinson z ledwo ukrywaną irytacją i odeszła nie oglądając się za siebie. Hermiona i Ron również oddalili się bez żadnych nagabywań.

Potter odetchnął głęboko, wypowiedział hasło, po czym pośpiesznie wszedł do Wieży Gryffindoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

_Harry,_

_Jeśli czytasz ten list to znaczy, że w końcu zdobyłem się na odwagę, aby to zrobić. Jeszcze nie tak dawno sama myśl o tym byłaby czymś absurdalnym, ale wydarzenia ostatnich kilku miesięcy zmusiły mnie do podjęcia tak drastycznego kroku. Nawet teraz pisząc te słowa, nie do końca rozumiem jak sprawy mogły przyjąć taki a nie inny obrót._

_Dobre złego początki…_

_Ten, który miał zmienić świat na lepsze, jak myślałem wtedy w mojej naiwności, skierował na mnie swoją uwagę. Czułem się wybrany, wręcz łaknąłem tej jego uwagi i obietnic, dzięki którym miałem nadzieję w końcu zatriumfować nad Tobą i takimi jak Ty ( wybacz!)._

_To wszystko okazało się piękną iluzją pod otoczką, której czaił się koszmar._

_Zaczęło się niewinnie…_

_Jego ręka pozostawała na moim ramieniu odrobinę za długo, ale jeszcze nie na tyle by powodować jakiekolwiek podejrzenia._

_Jego głos nabierał cieplejszych barw w rozmowie za mną, ale wciąż brzmiał bardziej przyjacielsko niż… intymnie._

_Jego oczy obserwowały mnie uważnie, nie zdradzając niczego, co mogłoby wzbudzić mój niepokój._

_Zmiany następowały stopniowo… taki wolny taniec z ciemnością._

_Jego gesty, słowa, spojrzenia nabierały nowych znaczeń, których przez dłuższych czas nie chciałem nazwać po imieniu._

_Zapewne już się domyślasz, dokąd to zmierza Potter. Nawet chyba ty nie jesteś aż tak tępy._

_Cholera, przepraszam, znowu wyłazi za mnie „stary” ja, ale trudno zmienić głęboko zakorzenione nawyki._

_Wracając do tematu, wzbudziłem niezdrowe zainteresowanie potwora i w konsekwencji stałem się jego zabawką._

_Pewnej nocy odwiedził mnie… we śnie. Śnie tak realnym, że zdawał się być jawą. Nie chcę wdawać się w szczegół. Pozwól, że opiszę to w oderwanych słowach, gdyż inaczej nie będę w stanie zrobić tego w ogóle._

_Dotyk, obrzydzenie, ból, strach, bezradność, łzy, bezsilna złość, krew wypływająca z mentalnych ran._

_Niemal noc w noc._

_Czułem, że za każdym razem tracę przy tym cząstkę siebie._

_Którejś nocy jednak wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Byłem w stanie oderwać swoje zmysły od niego, od sytuacji, w której byłem uwięziony i przenieść się na inny poziom, poza czasem i przestrzenią, w wymiar wieczności._

_Pewnie sądzisz, że mi odbiło i przez moment również pomyślałem, że zwariowałem z bólu, ale nie… to, czego tam doświadczyłem wydarzyło się naprawdę. Musisz mi zaufać Harry!_

_Były kolory, mnóstwo kolorów tworzących najbardziej wymyślne, baśniowe pejzaże._

_Czułem cudowną woń zniewalającą swym aromatem moje zmysły._

_I ta muzyka… przewspaniale dźwięki, których doskonałość nigdy nie zaistnieje w naszym czy mugolskim świecie._

_Przez moment upajałem się tym stanem absolutnej harmonii skądinąd wiedząc, że jestem tu tylko chwilowym gościem i nie mogę zmarnować darowanego mi czasu._

_Kiedy minęło pierwsze oszołomienie uważniej przyjrzałem się otoczeniu a ono zaczęło się formować we wzory dostrojone do mnie, do mojej energii._

_Po chwili wszystko stało się jasne. To tak jakbym zaczerpnął łyk wody ze studni wszechwiedzy, o tym, co było, jest i będzie w odniesieniu do mnie._

_Nie istnieje jedna przyszłość Harry, jest wiele scenariuszów przyszłości a jednak w obrębie tych scenariuszy istnieją ograniczone wybory, które wcześniej czy później prowadzą nas do wytyczonych nam miejsc. Nasze działania, wolna wola decydują o zabarwieniu naszego przeznaczenia, o pozytywnych bądź negatywnych jego aspektach._

_Kiedy byłem w tym niesamowitym miejscu wszystko wydawało się być takie proste i przejrzyste, jednak tu i teraz utraciłem tę zdolność doskonałego rozumienia rzeczy i obawiam się, że mało precyzyjnie opisuję złożoność istnienia._

_Przejdę zatem do Ciebie i do mnie bo o to w tym wszystkim teraz chodzi._

_Z pewnością jest Ci znane pojęcie pokrewnych dusz, osobie ci przeznaczonej. Romantycy chcą w to wierzyć, sceptycy podchodzą do tego z rezerwą a prawda jest taka, że każdy posiada swoją drugą połówkę. I każdy ją kiedyś spotka, jeśli nie w tym w innym życiu._

_Zmierzam teraz do sprawy najważniejszej, weź głęboki oddech Harry!_

_Ty jesteś moją drugą połówką._

_Byliśmy ze sobą od zarania dziejów, odradzając się wciąż na nowo w tym bądź w mugolskim świecie. Najczęściej jedno z nas było kobietą a drugie mężczyzną, ale zdarzało się już, że oboje byliśmy tej samej płci. W niektórych życiach szukaliśmy się na próżno, ale w innych udawało nam się odnaleźć i byliśmy ze sobą bardzo szczęśliwi._

_Okoliczności, w których obecnie żyjemy nie są dla nas łaskawe. Nie chcę Ci niczego wypominać Harry ( bo skąd mogłeś wiedzieć), ale moment, w którym się poznaliśmy i odrzuciłeś mnie okazał się dla nas przełomowym. Nasze ścieżki nie stały się naszą ścieżką. To nie Twoja wina Harry, zdaję sobie sprawę, że sprowokowałem Twoją reakcję, taką a nie inną. Zresztą nawet gdyby wtedy sprawy potoczyły się inaczej nasze szczęście byłoby krótkotrwałe._

_Wspomniałem wcześniej, że doświadczyłem wglądu w swoją przyszłość. Ujrzałem dostępne mi opcje i wśród tych wszystkich niełatwych opcji zdecydowałem się na taką, która była zarazem najlepsza ( w dalszej perspektywie) a jednocześnie wiązała się ona z ofiarą/poświęceniem._

_Teraz przechodzę do najtrudniejszej części mego listu._

_Muszę… odejść, chociaż tak bardzo pragnę żyć. Jeżeli jednak zrobię to teraz, utrafię w ten szczególny moment, kiedy będę mógł narodzić się ponownie w najlepszych możliwych okolicznościach, nie tylko dla mnie, ale i dla otaczających mnie ludzi. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że ten scenariusz zakłada Twój udział w moim życiu i istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będziemy razem. Wiem, że w tej chwili nasze relacje są na tyle złe, że trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć, ale mam nadzieję, że serce Ci podpowiada, iż nie kłamię._

_Teraz kolejna sprawa, napisałem, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będziemy razem a nie, że z całą pewnością będziemy razem. Z chwilą, gdy zakończysz czytanie tego listu, zaklęcie sprawi, że ulegnie on samozniszczeniu a Ty podobnie jak i osoby, które miały z nim styczność zapomnicie o nim._

_Nie mogę wpływać na Twoją wolną wolę Harry._

_W kolejnym przełomowym momencie Twego życia, a będzie to dzień Twego ślubu z Ginny ( tak, dobrze czytasz) wybór, który podejmiesz zadecyduje o charakterze naszej przyszłej relacji._

_Jeżeli ożenisz się z Ginny, będziesz w miarę zadowolony z małżeństwa, ale do końca tego życia będzie Ci czegoś brakowało i nie będziesz nawet wiedział, że chodziło o mnie._

_Natomiast, jeśli podejmiesz decyzję o nie wiązaniu się z Ginny, przypomnisz sobie o treści tego listu i będziesz czekał na mnie aż dorosnę, abyśmy mogli być razem ( nawet nie myśl o różnicy wieku, to nieistotne). Nie mów mi o tym kim byłem, ta wiedza sama ma się we mnie obudzić a stanie się to około mego siedemnastego roku życia. Wtedy odzyskam pamięć o swym poprzednim życiu. Wolno Ci natomiast będzie powiedzieć o liście osobom, które staną się moimi rodzicami._

_Jeśli się zdecydujesz na ożenek z Ginny, ja również nie odzyskam pamięci o moim wcześniejszym życiu. Gdy dorosnę poznam mężczyznę, z którym będę wiódł całkiem udane życie, ale zawsze podświadomie będzie mi w nim brakowało Ciebie. Na marginesie dodam, że znów odrodzę się, jako chłopak, jednak szczegóły niech zostaną niespodzianką._

_Na zakończenie chcę jeszcze abyś coś wiedział, chociażby teraz przez chwilę. Jesteś nadzwyczajną osobą Harry, należysz do ludzi, których istnienie ma wpływ tak na losy jednostek jak i na losy świata. Czekają Cię trudne chwile, tak trudne, że zwątpisz w sens wszystkiego. Poświęcisz również wszystko w imię większego dobra, ale ostatecznie zwyciężysz. Uratujesz nasz świat i już teraz myślę o Tobie z dumą, jako o bohaterze i zarazem moim jedynym wiecznym ukochanym._

_W tej chwili jednak czas się rozstać. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się boję. Jest środek nocy, wszyscy w koło mnie śpią a ja czuję się najbardziej samotną istotą na świecie. Oddałbym wszystko, aby pobiec teraz do Ciebie, wszystko Ci wyznać i prosić, abyś mnie ocalił. Niestety wiem, że nawet mimo Twoich dobrych chęci jest to niemożliwe._

_Spróbuję odwiedzić Cię dziś w nocy we śnie, ale niewiele będę mógł Ci powiedzieć, podobnie jak podczas naszej wczorajszej rozmowy, którą musiałeś uznać za bardzo dziwną._

_Nie jest dane nam teraz być razem, ale wierzę, że przyszłość, której tak pragnę nadejdzie pewnego dnia._

_Do zobaczenia,_

_Twój na zawsze Draco._

List przemienił się w popiół, który po chwili rozwiał się bez śladu.

Harry potrząsnął głową, czując jakby wybudzał się z głębokiego snu, którego echa wciąż pobrzmiewały na obrzeżach jego świadomości.

Miało to związek z Draco i było bardzo ważne… pokrewne dusze i coś o czekaniu, ale… ulotne strzępy informacji z każdą mijającą sekundą zanikały w jego pamięci.

Po chwili nie zostało już nic oprócz łez na twarzy i dojmującego uczucia smutku i straty.

\- Dlaczego płaczę? – wyszeptał do siebie ze zdziwieniem Harry i szybko otarł ręką twarz.

Jeszcze raz potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc strząsnąć z siebie to niewygodne poczucie niepokoju.

_Spóźnię się na zajęcia_ – przypomniał sobie nagle. W pośpiechu przemierzył pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, po czym wybiegł na korytarz gdzie omal nie zderzył się z Hermioną.

\- Miona?- zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinnaś być na…

\- Harry. – Coś w tonie jej głosu kazało mu zamilknąć.

Obok Hermiony stał Ron. Oboje mieli grobowe miny i serce Harry’ego zamarło.

\- Chodzi o Malfoya. – Hermiona powiedział przesadnie spokojnym głosem, którym przemawiała tyko wówczas, gdy trudno jej było zachować kontrolę. – On… zabił się ubiegłej nocy. Zażył eliksir z trucizną i umarł we śnie.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Harry, zszokowany tym, co usłyszał.

Miał wrażenie jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, dochodząc do punktu, w którym jest już za późno na jakiekolwiek działanie.

Na uratowanie Draco.

\- Czy… czy to pewne, że Draco sam się zabił czy może… - … ktoś mu pomógł? – dokończył za niego Ron.

Harry wolno pokiwał głową, patrząc w zamyśleniu na swego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Ron i Draco nigdy się nie lubili, delikatnie mówiąc. A sam Harry… relacje Draco i jego były złożone, od samego początku. Jednak Harry zawsze czuł, że pod powłoką wzajemnej animozji kryło się coś więcej, coś co nie jest złe i właśnie to coś znalazło swoje ujście podczas ich wczorajszej rozmowy.

Potter westchnął, czując ukłucie w sercu.

\- Nie. – Głos Rona wdarł się w myśli Harry’ego. – To niemożliwe. Dumbledore i Snape wykluczyli tę możliwość.

Ron miał zafrasowaną minę jakby to, co się stało nie w pełni do niego docierało.

\- Zajęcia są dziś odwołane – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Mamy się wszyscy zebrać w Wielkiej Sali popołudniu.

Całą trójka w ponurych nastojach weszła do Wieży Gryffindoru. To, co się wydarzyło niwelowało całą złość i urazę, jaką czuli do Draco.

Hermiona westchnęła przeciągle – Nie zostawił nawet listu…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za feedback :)

Rozdział 5

Przepowiednia się wypełniła – Voldermont został pokonany. Krajobraz po bitwie w całej swej krwawej glorii nie mógł być piękniejszy.

Harry, którego całe życie zostało podporządkowane tej chwili, nie odczuwał oczekiwanej euforii tylko potworne zmęczenie i obojętność. Wiedział, że ten stan kiedyś minie, ale na chwilę obecną pragnął jedynie zanurzyć się w bezkresach nieświadomości i odpłynąć w niezmącony niczym sen.

Miał wrażenie, że wiatr szepce mu do ucha obietnice o świetlanej przyszłości, ale musiało to być złudzenie spowodowane wyczerpaniem. 

Przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie nie myśleć o niczym. Wypełnił swoje zadanie a wszystko inne mogło poczekać.

***

\- Martwię się o Hermionę – westchnął ciężko Ron. – Tracę ją coraz bardziej z każdym mijającym dniem. 

\- Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytał delikatnie Harry.

Ron przeczesał dłonią niesforne rude kosmyki i po czym bezsilnie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mogę przebić muru, którym się otoczyła. Przecież wie, że ją kocham bez względu na wszystko. Fakt, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mogła zajść w ciążę przez tortury tej przeklętej Bellatrix nie zmienia moich uczuć do niej. 

\- Powiedziałeś jej o tym?

\- Tysiące razy! Jednak Hermiona jest głucha na to, co mówię. Jak zawsze uważa, że wszystko wie najlepiej i myśli, że tylko posiadanie potomstwa jest w stanie mnie uszczęśliwić. Nasz związek się rozpada a ja nie mogę temu zaradzić!

***

\- Zabiliśmy swego syna – powiedziała Narcissa Malfoy takim tonem jakby rozprawiała o pogodzie. Tylko ktoś, kto znał ją bardzo dobrze mógł uchwycić, że pod powłoką obojętności, krył się potworny ból.

Jej mąż, Lucius Malfoy, znał ją bardzo dobrze.

\- To prawda – odparł cicho, spoglądając przez okno ich rezydencji na ogród, a raczej na to, co z niego zostało.

Niegdyś wspaniale utrzymany bajecznie piękny ogród Narcissy przeistoczył się w kompletną ruinę. Ciężko było patrzeć bez wzdrygnięcia na tą groteskową plątaninę roślin, gdzie prym wiodły chwasty, skutecznie tłamsząc resztki dogorywających kwiatów.

\- Czy… czy zastanawiasz się czasem, dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się w ten sposób? Jak mogliśmy być tak zaślepieni? – Narcissa dotknęła ramienia męża.

\- Nie potrafię określić, kiedy nastąpił początek końca – westchnął biorąc ją za rękę. – To był szereg pomniejszych decyzji, które podjęliśmy. Pozornie korzystnych. Złudnie bezpiecznych. Jak łuski węża rozrzucone na piasku. Jednak idąc dalej tą drogą… zatraciłem się w mroku i straciłem z oczu nie tylko ciebie i Draco, ale i samego siebie.

\- Ze mną był podobnie. Jestem… byłam okropną matką – załkała wtulając się w ramiona Luciusa.

\- To nieprawda. – Niezdarnie pogładził ją po włosach, nienawykły do okazywania czułości. – Byłaś wspaniałą matką dopóki… ciemność nas nie osaczyła. Jak to dobrze, że w przebłysku świadomości ocaliłaś Pottera. Dostaliśmy szansę, aby się z godnością pożegnać zanim zabiorą mnie do Azkabanu. Pójdę tam z lżejszym sercem wiedząc, że dzięki jego zeznaniom, chociaż ty jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Nawet nie chcę o tym słyszeć! – wybuchnęła. – Bez ciebie i Draco moje życie nie ma sensu!

-Już dobrze. – Przygarnął ją do siebie. – Nie mów tak. Musisz być silna. 

\- Słyszę ich kroki na schodach – wyszeptała cichutko.

\- I tak dali nam dużo czasu. Zwycięska strona. – W jego głosie nie było ironii czy gniewu tylko akceptacja nieuniknionego. 

***

\- Narcissa Malfoy prosi nas o spotkanie – zakomunikował sucho Ron.

\- W jakim celu? – zdziwił się Harry. 

\- Tego nie sprecyzowała. Pragnie spotkać się z tobą, Hermioną i ze mną najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe.

\- W rezydencji Malfoyów?

\- Tak – odparł niechętnie Ron.

\- I Hermiona się zgodziła? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- O dziwo tak. Uznała, że to musi być coś bardzo ważnego i może… pragnie zmierzyć się z demonami przeszłości.

\- W porządku. Kiedy odwiedzimy Narcissę Malfoy?

\- Odpowiada ci dziś późnym popołudniem?

\- Może być. Ciekawe, co takiego niecierpiącego zwłoki Lady Malfoy ma nam do przekazania.

***

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Ron z troską w głosie.

\- Dobrze, do cholery! Nie jestem z porcelany i nie rozpadnę się z byle powodu! – warknęła Hermiona i niemal od razu pożałowała swego wybuchu. Jej chłopak miał minę zbitego psa i Hermionie zrobiło się głupio.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała z żalem. 

\- Nic się nie stało – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Ron i przez moment dziewczyna obawiała się, że był na nią zły, ale szybko się zorientowała, że jego gniew nie był skierowany na nią. Cała trójka od chwili pojawienia się w rezydencji Malfoyów czuła się nieswojo nie tylko z powody złych wspomnień. To miejsce przytłaczało negatywną energią rozpaczy, gniewu i destrukcji.

\- Pani zaraz poprosi – oznajmił dostojnie skrzat domowy.

\- Poczekamy – rzekł Harry, rzucając przy tym ostrzegawcze spojrzenie na Rona, który najwyraźniej szykował się, aby powiedzieć coś mało przyjemnego.

Skrzat domowy ukłonił się i zniknął.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu rozglądając się po elegancko urządzonym, ale najwyraźniej mało używanym salonie. Panował tu ład i porządek, ale miał charakter dziwnie bezosobowy. Pachniał samotnością. Nawet okazałe portrety przodków rodu Malfoyów zdawały się drzemać jakby w oczekiwaniu na lepsze czasy.

\- Prosi nas o spotkanie a potem musimy czekać aż raczy się pojawić. – Nie wytrzymał Ron, patrząc z urazą na zielono-złote draperie jakby czymś go osobiście uraziły.

\- Widocznie ma ku temu jakiś powód – stwierdził Harry z niezmąconym spokojem.

\- Tak, pewnie nie może się zdecydować, co ma na siebie włożyć!

\- Ron – zmitygowała go Hermiona. – Daj jej chwilę. Dopiero, co przybyliśmy.

Nagle drzwi salonu się otworzyły i do środka wszedł nieznany im mężczyzna – wysoki, ciemnowłosy w średnim wieku.

\- Dziękuję za przybycie. Jestem uzdrowiciel Mortimer. Opiekuję się Lady Malfoy. Proszę chodźcie za mną.

Cała trójka ze zdumieniem podążyła za uzdrowicielem do jak się okazało sypialni Narcissy Malfoy. Kiedy tylko ją zobaczyli Ron od razu pożałował swego wcześniejszego zachowania.

Lady Malfoy, blada i wycieńczona, leżała na obszernym, elegancko obleczonym łożu. Zmiana, jaka w niej zaszła, od kiedy Harry widział ją ostatnio, a było to niecały rok temu, była szokująca.

Wygląda jakby tliła się w niej ostatnia iskra życia – pomyślał ze współczuciem.

Na widok gości Lady Malfoy zdobyła się na mały uśmiech, po czym spojrzała znacząco na Mortimera.

Uzdrowiciel oddalił się bez słowa a Narcissa Malfoy odezwała się słabym, lecz niepozbawionym dystynkcji głosem.

\- Jak widzicie pozostało mi niewiele czasu.

\- Z pewnością dobry uzdrowiciel… - zaczęła pocieszająco Hermiona, ale stanowczy ruch ręki Lady Malfoy przerwał jej w pół zdania. 

\- Mortimer to znakomity uzdrowiciel, ale nawet on jest bezsilny w sytuacji takiej jak moja. Poddałabym się już dużo wcześniej gdyby nie…

W tej chwili powrócił Mortimer dzierżąc w ramionach małe zawiniątko.

Kwilące zawiniątko.

\- Co jest…? – wyrwało się Ronowi, ale Hermiona szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.

\- Auć!

\- Cicho!

\- Możecie się uspokoić! – syknął Harry. – Przepraszam – rzucił w stronę Lady Malfoy, która jednak najwyraźniej nie zwróciła uwagi na całe zamieszanie. Nie spuszczała oczu z zawiniątka, które zostało jej bardzo ostrożnie podane przez uzdrowiciela.

\- To mój syn. – W jej cichym głosie pobrzmiewała duma i radość. – Ma dopiero kilka dni.

\- Jak to się stało? – palnął Ron i od razu na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od swojej dziewczyny.

\- Wkrótce po tym jak Lucius został zabrany do Azkabanu odkryłam, że jestem w ciąży. Mój mąż, jak pewnie wiecie zginął z rąk współwięźnia niemal na początku swego uwięzienia. Na tamten czas mój stan fizyczny i psychiczny pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. To, że w ogóle udało mi się utrzymać ciążę zakrawa na cud. Myśl o dziecku obudziła we mnie nadzieję i wyrwała z marazmu. Starałam się zrobić wszystko, aby powrócić do zdrowia dla dobra dziecka, ale… niestety przekroczyłam już pewien próg. – Narcissa umilkła, wyczerpana długim jak na jej możliwości wywodem.

\- Co to znaczy? – spytała ostro Hermiona. 

Lady Malfoy spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem i przez dłuższą chwilę obie kobiety mierzyły się wzrokiem. Toczyły między sobą niemą konwersację, której treści Harry i Ron nie byli wstanie pojąć. W końcu w oczach Narcissy pojawiło się zrozumienie a Hermiona spuściła wzrok.

\- Kiedy byłam bardzo młoda – rzekła lady Malfoy, pozornie bez związku – miewałam bardzo silne przeczucia, które zawsze się sprawdzały. Jednak jeszcze przed moim zamążpójściem nagle zanikły. Odzyskałam je na nowo podczas mojej drugiej ciąży i już wiedziałam jak utkany jest mój los.

\- Mimo wszystko… - szepnęła Hermina z nutką wyrzutu.

\- Mimo wszystko walczyłam jak lwica, aby przeżyć dla mojego syna. – Narcissa dumnie zadarła podbródek. – Jednak… ciało pokonało ducha. – Osłabiona opadła na poduszki.

Chłopczyk zareagował na gwałtowny ruch jękiem protestu.

\- Czy mogę go potrzymać? – spytała nieśmiało Hermiona.

\- Będę wdzięczna. – Lady Malfoy uśmiechnęła się do niej blado.

Hermiona z nietypową dla siebie niepewnością podeszła do łoża i z uwagą wzięła dziecko na ręce.

Nieskupione spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich zdziwionych oczu przez sekundę spoczęło na jej twarzy i w tym momencie Hermiona poczuła niesamowite ciepło w okolicy serca. Dotknęła delikatnie blond główki i już wiedziała…

\- Zaopiekuję się nim – powiedziała z determinacją, ale po chwili się zreflektowała i spojrzała pytająco na Narcissę.

\- Nie mogłabym marzyć o lepszej matce dla mego syna. – Ton głosu Lady Malfoy zabarwiony był wdzięcznością i ulgą.

\- Hermiona – odezwał się Ron. Patrzył na swoją dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Nie musisz w tym uczestniczyć – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

\- A co jeśli chcę? – rzekł Ron z wyzwaniem.

\- Wtedy… wtedy – zająknęła się Hermiona – moglibyśmy stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę. Ty, ja i … - spojrzała na Narcissę.

\- Drake. Nazwałam go Drake.

\- Ty, ja i Drake – rzekła miękko Hermiona.

\- Wygląda zupełnie jak Draco, kiedy się urodził – stwierdziła Lady Malfoy w zadumie.

Harry miał niejasne odczucie, że powinno to dla niego coś oznaczać, ale po chwili to ulotne wrażenie prysnęło jak bańka mydlana, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.

\- Rozumiem, że zaadoptujecie Drake’a? – spytała formalnie Lady Malfoy.

Hermiona i Ron skwapliwie pokiwali głowami.

\- Drake jest jedynym spadkobiercą Rezydencji Malfoyów i całego majątku. Moglibyście się tu wprowadzić po mojej…

\- Ehem – odchrząknął Ron – Lady Malfoy, z całym szacunkiem. Nie kwestionujemy praw Drake’a do majątku, ale – spojrzał porozumiewawczo na swoją dziewczynę, rozumieli się bez słów – wychowamy chłopca po swojemu, w warunkach, które sami mu stworzymy. Oboje mamy złe wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem i czulibyśmy się tutaj nieswojo. Kiedy Drake osiągnie pełnoletniość przejmie rezydencję i cały majątek w posiadanie, jako pełnoprawny właściciel. Obiecujemy tego dopilnować a do tego czasu zadbamy, aby niczego mu nie zabrakło.

\- Nie powiedziałabym tego lepiej – wyznała z podziwem Hermiona. Harry popatrzył na niego z uznaniem a nawet Mortimer wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. To wszystko sprawiło, że rudowłosy i piegowaty Ron zrobił się, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

\- Cóż – bąknęła Narcissa – może to i lepiej. Rozumiem. Całkowicie rozumiem. Czy mogę jeszcze poprosić o ostatnią rzecz?

\- Cokolwiek możemy zrobić. – Kiwnęła głową Hermiona.

\- Zostało mi tak mało czasu… Pragnę spędzić go z synem.

\- Drake i ja zostaniemy do końca – szepnęła Hermiona. Usiadła z dzieckiem na skraju łoża i wzięła Lady Malfoy za rękę.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

\- Zbliża się termin naszego ślubu - szepnęła Ginny. – Jak ten czas szybko leci.

\- Tak, za tydzień będziemy już małżeństwem – odparł zamyślony Harry.

Siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie w domu Pottera. Grimmauld Place 12, miejsce o zmiennych kolejach losu, miało szansę stać się bezpieczną przystanią dla ich związku. Wyglądało na to, że do Harry’ego w końcu uśmiechnęło się szczęście a stabilizacja i zasłużony odpoczynek są w zasięgu ręki. Miał wszystko, o czym tylko mógł zamarzyć – ukochaną kobietę, przyjaciół, pieniądze, władzę i poważanie w świecie czarodziejów.

Pomimo tego Harry momentami doświadczał dławiącego uczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrafił jednak odkryć źródła tego niepokoju. 

A może to po prostu zwykła panika przedślubna. – Harry próbował racjonalizować swoje lęki, ale na niewiele to się zdało. W końcu nie pozostało mu nic innego jak je ignorować. Przygotowania do ślubu szły pełną parą i zanim Potter zdążył się obejrzeć nadszedł TEN dzień.

***

Cholera, jasna cholera! Co się ze mną dzieje? Weź się w garść człowieku! – Harry chodził nerwowo z kąta w kąt po uroczyście udekorowanym pomieszczeniu. W końcu jego panika sięgnęła apogeum - miał ochotę zerwać te przeklęte ozdoby i je z furią podeptać.

\- Harry?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i w drzwiach ujrzał swoją narzeczoną.

\- Ginny? – uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. – Nie wiesz, że nie powinienem cię oglądać w sukni ślubnej przed ślubem?

\- To mugolski przesąd – odparowała Ginny.

\- Niby tak. – Wzruszył ramionami i zastanowił się, dlaczego zamiast cieszyć się tym dniem patrzą na siebie z wzajemną nieufnością, wręcz urazą.

\- Czy naprawdę chcesz się ze mną ożenić? – spytała w końcu Ginny.

\- A czy ty chcesz wyjść za mnie za mąż?

\- Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie! – Dziewczyna tupnęła nogą.

\- Ginny – westchnął ciężko. – Dlaczego się kłócimy?

\- Ja… nie wiem – odparła cicho. Wyglądała jakby cała energia z niej uleciała. Usiadła na ławie a Harry do niej dołączył obejmując ją ramieniem.

\- Przepraszam – rzekł ze skruchą.

\- Za co? Za to, że od kilku tygodni obydwoje odchodzimy od zmysłów? Uśmiechamy się do siebie idiotycznie i planujemy swoją lukrowaną przyszłość razem a tak naprawdę… - rozpłakała się.

\- Ty też tak to czujesz? – spytał zaskoczony. 

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Faceci rzeczywiście mało, co zauważają – prychnęła.

\- Dlaczego tak się stało? Zależy mi na tobie. Żywię do ciebie ciepłe uczucia.

\- Ciepłe a powinny być gorące – skwitowała Ginny. – I w tym leży problem. Ze mną jest tak samo i dlatego nie mam nawet prawa być na ciebie zła. Co do reszty, myślę, że to oczekiwania innych – rodziny i przyjaciół popchnęły nas ku sobie i nasz ślub wydawał się rzeczą oczywistą.

Harry zamrugał oczami, myśląc intensywnie.

\- Też tak uważam. Ginny… - Nagle poraziła go pewna myśl. – Czy jest ktoś inny?

\- Co takiego? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To znaczy… tak, jest ktoś w moich myślach. Nieosiągalna fantazja. Naprawdę, nie ma o czym mówić.

\- Kto to? – spytał z mniejszą złością niż jak sądził powinien.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

\- Kto to? – powtórzył cierpliwie.

\- Luna! – Ginny raptownie poderwała się z siedzenia. – Zadowolony?

Och!

Tego się nie spodziewał, ale z drugiej strony…

\- Czy ona wie o twoich uczuciach?

\- Czy wie… Harry, nie jesteś wściekły albo nie wiem… zniesmaczony? Właśnie ci wyznałam, że pociąga mnie inna kobieta!

\- Niespecjalnie. Nigdy nie byłem homofobem.

\- Och Harry! Ja… dziękuję i przepraszam. – Ginny pociągnęła nosem patrząc na niego mokrymi oczami. – A czy ty… czy jest ktoś inny?

\- Tak – odparł bez zastanowienia i umilkł jak porażony.

Skąd przyszło mi to do głowy?

\- Nie Ginny. Nikogo nie ma. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak powiedziałem.

\- Może twoja podświadomość… - zaryzykowała Ginny.

\- Wykluczone – odparł kategorycznie. – To zwykłe przejęzyczenie. No dobrze, to co teraz robimy? Lada moment powinien rozpocząć się nasz ślub. Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze nikt nie dobija się do drzwi.

\- Odwołamy go.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Obawiam się, że to wcale nie będzie ani proste ani przyjemne.

***

Harry i Ginny czuli się jak para skazańców stojących przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. Dla dodania sobie otuchy trzymali się za ręce, ale ten gest tylko spotęgował lawinę pytań i pretensji, którą ich zasypano.

\- Czy to jakiś głupi żart? – zagrzmiał pan Weasley. Spokojny zwykle czarodziej był purpurowy ze złości. 

Pani Weasley chlipała w chusteczkę.

Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na bardzo zdziwionych, ale ku uldze Harry’ego jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie sprawiał wrażenia, że chce go zabić. Ani nawet porządnie mu przyłożyć, w przeciwieństwie do jego braci. Harry wzdrygnął się widząc gradowe chmury na twarzach przedstawicieli klanu Weasleyów. Co do pozostałych gości – ich reakcje różnicowały się między złością, zawodem a kompletnym zaskoczeniem. 

Oprócz jednej osoby.

Luna Lovegood siedziała spokojnie podczas całego zamieszania a po jej twarzy błądził zagadkowy uśmiech sfinksa. 

***

Burza minęła. W końcu kiedyś musiała. Harry czuł się jak przeciągnięty przez wyżymaczkę. Jedyne, o czym marzył w tym momencie to zaszyć się w zaciszu swego domu. 

Wychodząc przez nieuwagę z kimś się zderzył. Z kimś znacznie mniejszym. Ledwie zdążył zarejestrować fakt, że był to przybrany syn Rona i Hermiony, Drake, kiedy szczelnie do tej pory zamknięta skrytka w umyśle Harry’ego otworzyła się z hukiem. Skrzętnie ukryte wspomnienie o liście z szybkością błyskawicy opanowało świadomość Pottera.

\- Na Merlina – jęknął Harry, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku wujku? - spytał chłopiec.

Wujku? – Wzdrygnął się Harry.

Niewinne dotąd słowo nabrało złowrogiego znaczenia.

\- Zawołam tatę – zdecydował roztropnie Drake patrząc z uwagą na dziwne zachowanie Harry’ego.

\- Co takiego? Nie! – przeraził się Potter. – A zresztą – zreflektował się po chwili i z rezygnacją machnął ręką. – Powinienem porozmawiać z obojgiem twoich rodziców.

\- Dobrze wujku – zgodził się Drake. – Już po nich idę.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. Wiesz co? – Harry podrapał się po głowie, skrępowany całą sytuacją. – Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, prawda?

\- Tak – oznajmij z dumą Drake. – Mam aż trzy lata.

Osiemnaście lat różnicy – jęknął w duchu Harry. – Wszechświat mnie nienawidzi! 

\- No, więc sobie pomyślałem, że – ciągnął niezdarnie Potter – nie musisz już do mnie mówić wujku. Harry w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Super – ucieszył się chłopiec.

\- No właśnie – odchrząknął Harry. – Powiedz rodzicom, że niebawem się odezwę. – To na razie. – Zrobił w tył zwrot i zniknął w przysłowiowej chmurze kurzu.

***

Lepiej mieć już to za sobą. – Głos rozsądku namawiał Harry’ego do działania.

Ron z Hermioną rozszarpią cię na strzępy a pozostałości zakopią na tyłach swego małego uroczego domku. – Straszył irracjonalny głos.

\- Chyba zwariuję – oznajmij głośno Harry w pustym pokoju.

Pod wpływem impulsu zdecydował się posłuchać pierwszego głosu.

***

Harry wyłuszczył całą sprawę.

\- Że jak? – huknął Ron.

\- Spokojnie kochanie. – Hermiona wprawdzie zdawała się lepiej przyswajać nowiny niż jej mąż, ale spojrzenia, które kierowała w stronę Harry’ego nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

Na ten moment ekstremalnego napięcia wszedł Drake, całkowicie nieświadomy całej sytuacji. Ucieszył się szczerze na widok Harry’ego i spytał czy może mu usiąść na kolanach. 

\- Nie! – rozległy się gromko trzy głosy. 

Drake wydął usta w iście Malfoyowskim stylu. 

\- Dlaczego nie? 

\- Idź do swego pokoju synu – westchnął Ron. – Omawiamy ważne sprawy.

\- Nudne, dorosłe sprawy? – upewnił się Drake.

\- Właśnie tak – podchwyciła skwapliwie Hermiona.

\- W porządku. Pa wuj… Harry. – Drake pomachał mu ręką na odchodne.

\- Nawet sobie nie myśl… - zaczął surowo Ron.

\- Ja nic nie myślę! – Harry krzyknął zdesperowany. – Ron, zlituj się. Jestem w pełni świadomy, że Drake jest dzieckiem a ja nie jestem żadnym pokręconym pedofilem! Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej! 

\- Oczywiście Harry. – Hermiona szybko weszła mu w słowo. – Jednak musisz przyznać, że to, co nam właśnie zaserwowałeś to sporo do przełknięcia.

\- Wiem jak to brzmi i do mnie samego to jeszcze w pełni nie dociera. Mówię wam o tym bo zakładam, że to was Draco miał na myśli wspominając o dwóch osobach, z którymi mogę podzielić się treścią listu. A nawet – dodał szybko widząc groźne spojrzenie Rona – gdyby nie było o tym wzmianki i tak bym wam o tym powiedział.

\- Co z tym robimy? – spytała rzeczowo Hermiona.

\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi – rzekł Ron tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu – to przeszłość jest sprawą zamkniętą i nie należy jej odgrzebywać. Nawet jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, w tym wcieleniu Draco jest kimś innym, całkowicie nową osobą. Jest synem moim i Hermiony, bardzo go kochamy a co za tym idzie będziemy go zawsze chronić za wszelką cenę. Jeśli chodzi o wybór jego życiowego partnera to kiedy Drake dorośnie sam zdecyduje co będzie dla niego najlepsze. Nie chcę, żebyś wpływał na niego w jakikolwiek sposób. To tyle. – Dla podkreślenia wagi tego, co powiedział, Ron wyszedł z pokoju głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Nie planowałem wywierać na Drake’a żadnej presji – rzekł cicho Harry. – Z uwagi na jego wiek nawet w głowie mi się nie mieści, że mógłbym przejawiać jakiekolwiek…

\- Wiem Harry. – Hermiona położyła uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – O nic takiego cię nie podejrzewam a przez Rona przemawiały emocje. Przyzna mi rację kiedy ochłonie.

\- Poza tym – Harry wzruszył ramionami – kiedy Drake skończy siedemnaście lat ja będę miał trzydzieści pięć i będę dla niego za stary.

\- Różnica wieku, jeśli mówimy o dwójce dorosłych ludzi to jeszcze nie koniec świata – stwierdziła Hermiona. – Tym nie mniej na chwilę obecną to o wiele za wcześnie by cokolwiek planować.

\- Wiem – westchnął Harry – ale się porobiło.

\- Co z tym robimy? – Hermiona ponowiła pytanie.

\- W zasadzie to już coś zaplanowałem – wyznał Harry. – Podjąłem pewne decyzje jeszcze zanim odzyskałem wspomnienie o liście.

\- Ach tak? – Hermiona uniosła brew.

\- Czuję się przytłoczony tą całą uwagą i oczekiwaniami w świecie czarodziejów. Spełniłem swoje zadanie i teraz potrzebuję trochę spokoju i czasu dla siebie. Dodając do tego to fiasko ze ślubem oraz wiedza o Draco… Muszę to wszystko ułożyć sobie w głowie. Pragnę przez jakiś czas żyć jak zwykły, anonimowy człowiek. I w związku z tym… wybieram się w daleką podróż.

\- Dokąd?

\- Dookoła świata. Chcę zobaczyć te wszystkie niesamowite miejsca, o których do tej pory tylko słyszałem bądź czytałem. Będę podróżował w mugolski sposób więc pewnie zajmie mi to trochę czasu.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł – stwierdziła Hermiona w zamyśleniu. – Kiedy wyruszasz?

\- Za jakieś dwa, trzy tygodnie. Muszę uporządkować zaległe sprawy, poczynić przygotowania i droga wolna.

\- Pozostaniemy w kontakcie, prawda? – Zaniepokoiła się Hermiona.

\- Oczywiście – odparł z ulgą Harry i dodał niepewnie. – Chciałbym was odwiedzić przed wyjazdem. Czy Ron…?

Hermiona machnęła ręką.

\- Nawet się nie pytaj. À propos twojej wyprawy, od jakiego miejsca zaczniesz?

\- Pierwszy przystanek to Paryż. A potem… dokąd mnie oczy poniosą.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wielkie sorki za tak długą przerwę w pisaniu! 
> 
> Dwa poniższe rozdziały odbiegają od głównego wątku ( moja muza zboczyła nieco z kursu;)) i nawet myślałam o odrębnym opowiadaniu, ale to wciąż ta sama historia, więc posyłam jak leci. Kolejny rozdział będzie jeszcze z Pansy w roli głównej, ale już z udziałem Harry’ego i Drake’a. Następne rozdziały do końca opowieści będą skupione na parze - Harry/Drake. 
> 
> Dzięki za kudos:)

Rozdział 7 – Kolor zielony

\- Cóż za parszywe życie – pomyślała smętnie Pansy Parkinson, idąc powoli wśród strug padającego deszczu.

Wokół niej ludzie kryli się za parasolami albo biegli, aby schronić się w suchym miejscu, ale ona sama nie zważała na pogodę. Obcasy jej znoszonych i na chwilę obecną pełnych wody pantofli stukały rytmicznie, kiedy dość późnym wieczorem przemierzała bez celu ulice Londynu. Każdy dzień był taki sam – wypełniony pustką i marazmem a dziś w szczególności osaczało ją poczucie zniechęcenia i porażki.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, próbując zignorować ucisk w gardle i pohamować płacz.

\- Jak to dobrze, że pada – wyszeptała sama do siebie. – Łzy można łatwo pomylić z kroplami deszczu i nikt się nie dowie, jaka jestem słaba.

Natychmiast odezwał się w jej głowie mały, złośliwy głosik wytykający jej, że nawet, jeżeli ktoś zobaczyłby ją płaczącą, miałby to gdzieś. W życiu Pansy nie było ani jednej życzliwej duszy, którą obchodziłby jej los.

Pociągnęła żałośnie nosem i już miała ruszyć dalej, kiedy jej uwagę przekuł mały pub po drugiej stronie ulicy. A dokładniej jego podświetlony na czerwono neon. Na jej oczach ostatnia litera przyjaznego Hello zamigotała gwałtownie by po chwili całkowicie zgasnąć zmieniając tym całkowicie charakter powitania.

Pansy dostała napadu histerycznego śmiechu i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogła się opanować wpatrując w napis Hell. Żyła już na tyle długo w mugolskim świecie, że zaczęła wtapiać się w otaczającą ją rzeczywistość i poczytała to, jako znak. Mimo zobojętnienia i rezygnacji, które ostatnio były jej stałym stanem ducha tliła się w niej jednak iskra buntu i przekory wobec niefortunnych kolei losu. Zamiast ruszyć dalej skierowała się w stronę pubu. Poza tym miała już dosyć łażenia w tą ulewę i równie dobrze mogła sprawdzić, co takiego piekło miało jej do zaoferowania. Jej zimne od chłodu usta rozciągnęły się w niechętnym uśmiechu, kiedy otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło się jej w oczy to kolory. Królowały czerwień i czerń. Przydymione światła tylko potęgowały wrażenie niepokojącej aury, którą emanowało to miejsce.

_Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie_ – pomyślała z wisielczym humorem by po chwili strząsnąć tą myśl. – _Chyba zbyt demonizuję to miejsce. To zwykły mugolski pub._

Skierowała się od razu w stronę damskiej toalety, aby doprowadzić się, jako tako do ładu. Toaleta nie grzeszyła czystością, ale mogło być gorzej. Spojrzała w lustro i odruchowo zmarszczyła brwi. Jej krótkie, ledwie sięgające za uszy ciemne włosy byłe w nieładzie. Z mokrych kosmyków wciąż skapywała woda. Rozmazany tusz do rzęs zostawił ciemne smugi na jej wybladłej twarzy. Cienka, krótka zielona sukienka stanowiła żadną ochronę przed deszczem. Mokra tkanina przywierała do jej ciała jak druga skóra i nagle Pansy uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo jest zziębnięta.

_Będę musiała zamówić coś na rozgrzewkę_ – pomyślała i spróbowała uśmiechnąć się do dziewczyny w lustrze, ale ta obdarzyła ją jedynie żałosnym skrzywieniem ust.

Pansy westchnęła, po czym pochyliła się nad umywalką i obmyła twarz. Ponieważ brakowało papierowych ręczników, otworzyła swoją starą, porządnie już podniszczoną torebkę i wyjęła opakowanie jednorazowych chusteczek. Osuszyła się nimi najlepiej jak potrafiła, po czym wróciła do baru. Zamówiła whisky u ponuro wyglądającego barmana w podeszłym wieku i dokładniej rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Na czarno pomalowanych ścianach wisiały obrazy w krwistoczerwonych ramach. Każdy obraz przedstawiał okręty płynące na wzburzonych falach. Wszystkie okręty były mocno przechylone i wyglądały jakby za chwilę miały zatonąć.

_Nie dość, że kicz to jeszcze dołujący_ – prychnęła w duchu i omiotła wzrokiem resztę sali.

Wnętrze urządzone było oszczędnie, wręcz surowo. Ciemne stoły i krzesła bardziej odpychały niż zachęcały do zajęcia miejsca. Nic więc dziwnego, że oprócz niej było jeszcze tylko dwóch klientów, a oni sami pasowali tutaj jak ulał. Sądząc po ilości stojących przed nimi pustych szklanek wypili już morze piwa. Barman nie śpieszył się z ich uprzątnięciem. Czytał gazetę, mrużąc przy tym oczy w kiepskim świetle. Obaj mężczyźni na oko byli po trzydziestce, niechlujnie ubrani i bardzo do siebie podobni. Mogli być braćmi.

Jeden z nich, siedzący bliżej Pansy spojrzał na nią a ona odruchowo odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Mężczyzna miał rzadkie blond włosy i małe kaprawe oczka, na chwilę obecną zamroczone alkoholem. Podniósł się niezdarnie z siedzenia i ruszył chwiejnie w stronę dziewczyny. Był wysoki i z pokaźnym brzuchem. Kiedy zatrzymał się koło Pansy, jego ciało niebezpiecznie się zachwiało i dla równowagi musiał złapać za blat baru.

\- Dasz dupy? – wybełkotał, taksując ją przy tym obleśnym spojrzeniem.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się. Nie był to przyjemny uśmiech – emanował ciepłem tyle, co arktyczne powietrze.

Cień zaskoczenia pojawił się w oczach mężczyzny by po chwili rysy jego twarzy stężały w masce gniewu. Mimo to zawahał się jak ma postępować dalej.

Pansy postanowiła mu to ułatwić. Naszła ją niebotyczna ochota by go wkurzyć, doprowadzić do stanu wrzenia bez względu na konsekwencje… byleby, choć przez chwilę nie odczuwać tego ograniczającego ją psychicznego odrętwienia.

\- Sam mi wyglądasz na takiego, co daje dupy. Czy ten, z którym tu jesteś to twój chłopak? Założę się, że posuwa cię, kiedy ma tylko ochotę!

Mężczyzna mimowolnie zerknął na swego kompana, który najwyraźniej wypił już o jedno piwo za dużo – jego głowa spoczywała na blacie baru a zamknięte oczy i nieruchoma pozycja ciała wskazywały, że odpłynął w alkoholowy sen.

\- Coś ty dziwko powiedziała? – ryknął rozjuszony.

\- Tak sobie myślę, że do ciebie bardziej pasuje termin „dziwka”. Bądź, co bądź chcesz się pieprzyć już na pierwszej randce. A może by tak najpierw kwiaty, obiad i rozmowy o… hm, nie mów nic, niech zgadnę… wyglądasz mi na miłośnika sztuki. – Każde wypowiadane słowo nasączyła sztuczną słodyczą podszytą stalą.

Na efekt nie musiała długo czekać. Facet cały poczerwieniał, trzęsąc się od rozpierającej go wściekłości. Jego ogromna dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. Tymczasem barman głośno wciągnął powietrze. Starszy mężczyzna z napięciem wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą przed nim scenę, ale póki, co nie podejmował żadnych działań.

_To raczej nie był najmądrzejszy ruch, prowokować agresywnego psa bez uwięzi_ – pomyślała samokrytycznie, ale bez cienia żalu.

\- Doigrałaś się! – warknął facet.

Pansy zamknęła oczy, nie czując strachu, nie czując nic…

Oczekiwany cios jednak nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego usłyszała jak ktoś przemknął obok niej i za moment rozległ się odgłos uderzenia, okrzyk bólu i hałas padającego ciała.

Pansy szybko otworzyła oczy i ujrzała jak jej niedoszły oprawca leży nieprzytomny na podłodze a nad nim stoi wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

Po chwili jej wybawiciel odwrócił się i spytał z niepokojem w głosie:

\- Wszystko w porządku Pansy?

Dziewczyna zamarła słysząc swoje imię. Mężczyzna wydawał się jej znajomy, ale nie potrafiła skojarzyć gdzie go wcześniej widziała.

Nagle poczuła wszechogarniającą ją słabość. Nogi dosłownie ugięły się pod nią. Ostatnim okruchem świadomości zarejestrowała, że mężczyzna zdążył ją złapać zanim upadła a potem nastała nicość.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8 – Kolor zielony cd.

Pansy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio spała tak dobrze. Przeciągnęła się z rozkoszą, odwlekając moment kompletnego rozbudzenia. Od kiedy jej łóżko było tak wygodne?

Chwila moment!

Błogostan, który jeszcze przed sekundą odczuwała każdą cząstka swego ciała ulotnił się bezpowrotnie. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy; jej całe ciało sprężyło się w gotowości bojowej. Szybko rozejrzała się po nieznanym pomieszczeniu, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji.

Znajdowała się w przytulnym pokoju, pełnym jasnych barw. Urokliwe białe meble ze złotymi ornamentami przyciągały wzrok. Na komodzie stała liczna kolekcja porcelanowych figurek kotów. Hm? Na toaletce z owalnym lustrem leżała w lekkim nieładzie biżuteria wyglądająca na rękodzieło. Okazałe łoże, na którym spała było nieziemsko komfortowe. Przez duże okno wpadały promienie słoneczne nadając pomieszczeniu radosny wyraz.

Mimo to nie porzuciła czujności. Zdecydowała się wstać i ustalić swoje położenie. Odchyliła kołdrę i uświadomiła sobie, że jest ubrana w jedwabną lawendową koszulę nocną. Zdenerwowana uniosła ją i z ulgą zobaczyła, że wciąż ma sobie majtki. Chociaż z drugiej strony to o niczym nie świadczyło…

Drgnęła, kiedy zauważyła kątem oka poruszającą się klamkę. Zaraz potem otworzyły się drzwi, w których stanęła…

\- Luna Lovegood? – Pansy zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Cześć. – Luna powitała ją z promiennym uśmiechem, który zdawał się rozświetlać całą jej twarz. Była ubrana w zwiewną kolorową sukienkę do ziemi i wyglądała niezwykle świeżo i dziewczęco. – Czy dobrze spałaś?

Spoglądała na Pansy z niczym niezmąconym spokojem, tak jakby jej obecność w Luny mieszkaniu była jak najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem.

\- Jak się tu znalazłam? – wycedziła Pansy.

\- Zemdlałaś w pubie. Na szczęście był tam Neville i zabrał cię do nas.

\- Neville?

_Ten wysoki, przystojny i najwyraźniej potrafiący przywalić, kiedy trzeba facet to Neville? Jak to możliwe?_

\- Tak, bardzo się zmienił od czasów szkolnych, czyż nie? – zauważyła Luna, jakby czytając jej w myślach. – W każdym razie, po tym jak Neville dostarczył cię bezpiecznie do nas, ocknęłaś się na chwilę, ale byłaś… bardzo zmęczona i praktycznie od razu zasnęłaś. Och i przebrałam cię w suche rzeczy – dorzuciła jakby od niechcenia.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła niechętnie Pansy, nie lubiąc ani trochę sytuacji, w której się znalazła. – Sorry za kłopot.

\- No coś ty! – Blondynka machnęła ręką. – Żaden problem. Przygotowałam właśnie śniadanie i…

\- Nie jestem głodna – przerwała jej szybko Pansy, ale akurat w tym momencie jej zdradziecki żołądek zaburczał donośnie domagając się jedzenia.

\- Jak nie, jak tak – roześmiała się bez cienia złośliwości Luna. - Jeśli masz ochotę wziąć prysznic, w łazience położyłam na wierzchu czyste ręczniki. Zaraz przyniosę ci też twoje ubranie.

 _Obsługa pierwsza klasa._ – O mało, co nie wyrwało się Pansy, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język i tylko sztywno skinęła głową.

\- Mamusiu? – W drzwiach niespodziewanie stanęła mała dziewczynka w wieku na oko dwóch lat. Była żywą kopią swojej matki oprócz włosów, które ciemnymi loczkami wiły się na jej głowie. – Kto to? – spytała z dziecięcą bezpośredniością.

\- Lily, – Luna wzięła małą w ramiona – to jest Pansy, chodziłyśmy razem do szkoły. Przywitaj się z naszym gościem.

\- Dzień dobry – zaszczebiotała dziewczynka.

\- Jak się masz Lily? – Pansy wysiliła się na uśmiech. Miała nadzieję, że wyglądał, na choć w połowie szczery. Nigdy nie przepadała za dziećmi i nie miała pojęcia jak się wobec nich zachowywać.

\- Chcę na ręce do Pansy – oświadczyła Lily po chwili bacznej obserwacji stojącej przed nią dziewczyny.

 _Tylko nie to!_ – jęknęła w duchu Pansy.

Luna najwyraźniej czytała z niej jak z otwartej księgi, bo wyglądała na rozbawioną.

\- Może później skarbie. Pansy akurat szła do łazienki. Niedługo przyjdzie tatuś to się z tobą pobawi.

\- To Neville? – wyrwało się Pansy zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

\- Tak, jest wspaniałym ojcem – odparła z dumą Luna.

Pansy poczuła w sercu ukłucie czegoś nienazwanego, czemu wolała się bliżej nie przyglądać.

\- Uwinę się szybko – rzuciła nieco szorstko.

\- Nie śpiesz się – odparła Luna z tym swoim irytującym zrozumieniem. Spoglądała na Pansy jakby wiedziała, co się kryje na dnie jej duszy. Może naprawdę wiedziała… Luna i ta jej cholerna przenikliwość!

Szybko weszła do łazienki i całą siłą woli zmusiła się, aby nie trzasnąć drzwiami. Rozebrała się i weszła pod prysznic. Strumień gorącej wody pomógł jej rozluźnić napięte mięśnie, jednak nie udało jej się uciec od tego jak się czuła.

 _Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego świruję dziś bardziej niż zwykle? Co mnie obchodzi ich mała szczęśliwa rodzinka… ja jestem sama i wiesz, co?_ – Spojrzała wyzywająco na swoje odbicie w lustrze. _– Jest mi z tym zajebiście dobrze!_

_Kogo próbujesz oszukać?_

_Zamknij się! Zamknij się! Zamknij się!_

Wyszła gwałtownie spod prysznica i zaczęła energicznie się wycierać. Aby odepchnąć natrętne myśli skupiła się wyglądzie pomieszczenia. Łazienka podobnie jak sypialnia ewidentnie urządzona była kobiecą ręką. Kafelki w kolorze akwamaryny, beżowe szafki z wymyślnymi ozdobami i cała masa rozmaitych kosmetyków, na poły mugolskich a na poły eliksirów ze świata, o którym Pansy pragnęła zapomnieć.

Nagle dopadło ją poczucie klaustrofobii. Oparła się ciężko rękami o brzeg umywalki i próbowała uspokoić oddech.

_Raz… dwa… trzy…_

\- Pansy czy wszystko w porządku?

_Empatyczna, magiczna i NACHALNA Luno, daj mi chwilę spokoju!!!_

\- Zaraz wychodzę – odburknęła.

Wiedziała, że jej zachowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale trudno jej było udawać miłą i wdzięczną, kiedy czuła, że rozpada się na kawałki.

W momencie, kiedy wyszła z łazienki, ktoś akurat wszedł do mieszkania. Była to kobieta i wyglądała znajomo.

\- Kogo ja widzę? – Ginny Weasley zaciągnęła głos tak, że zabrzmiał on nieco drażniąco.

Oparłszy ręce na biodrach tak wnikliwie wpatrywała się w Pansy, że ta poczuła się nieswojo. Mimo to i faktu, że praktycznie stała naga, owinięta jedynie w ręcznik odparła chłodno spojrzenie rudowłosej dziewczyny. Kąciki ust Ginny uniosły się w rozbawionym uśmieszku.

W przeciwieństwie do Luny wyglądała mało dziewczęco – w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ubrana pozornie niedbale w jeansy i zwykły t-shirt wciąż przykuwała uwagę swym wyglądem i postawą. Długie rude włosy, wysportowana sylwetka i spojrzenie, w którym czaiło się coś… drapieżnego, wręcz groźnego. Pansy pomyślała, że gdyby to Ginny była na jej miejscu wczoraj w pubie, skopałaby facetowi tyłek nawet się przy tym nie spociwszy.

\- Ginny! – pisnęła radośnie Luna, wychodząc pośpiesznie z kuchni.

\- Witaj piękna. – Ginny całą swą uwagę przeniosła na blondynkę. - Tęskniłaś? - Przyciągnęła ją do siebie i … namiętnie pocałowała w usta.

Pansy próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że wcale, ale to wcale jej nie zatkało… Z marnym skutkiem.

\- Wiesz, że tak! – Luna spojrzała głęboko w oczy rudowłosej. – Cieszę się, że jesteś wcześniej niż planowałaś.

 _Grzeczni Gryfoni żyją w trójkącie?_ – Pansy szybko doszła do siebie i teraz miała szaleńczą ochotę zachichotać, ale zdusiła w sobie ten odruch.

\- Neville wspomniał, że wpadł na Pansy – Ginny zerknęła kalkulująco na szatynkę. – Byłam ciekawa…

… _czy nie planuję zrobić niczego złego_ – dokończyła cynicznie w myślach Pansy.

\- …jak sobie radzisz? – Ginny ją zaskoczyła.

\- Wszystko gra! A nawet lepiej. Wczoraj to było nieporozumienie – powiedziała nonszalancko.

_Kłamię. One wiedzą, że kłamię. Po co w ogóle się odzywam._

\- Aha – skwitowała Ginny i spojrzała na Lunę. – Jestem głodna jak wilk czy raczej wilczyca a z kuchni dobiegają smakowite zapachy…

\- Umyj ręce i do stołu – zarządziła Luna.

\- Pansy. – W oczach Ginny zamigotały podejrzanie rozweselone iskierki. – Bądź tak dobra i się ubierz. Inaczej coś sobie pomyślę…

\- Bardzo śmieszne. – Pansy przewróciła oczami i szybko wycofała się do sypialni, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyny nie zauważyły jej zaczerwienionej twarzy.

Kiedy niedługo potem weszła do jadalni zauważyła, że do ich grona dołączył Neville z nieco starszym od Lily rudowłosym chłopcem o dziwnie znajomych zielonych oczach.

\- To jest James, mój syn – oznajmiła Ginny. Chłopiec pomachał na przywitanie ręką, ale cała jego uwaga zdawała się skupiać na konsumowanym przez niego naleśniku. – Mój i Harry’ego – dodała po chwili, chcąc tym najwyraźniej zbulwersować Pansy.

 _Myliłam się. Żyją w czworokącie._ – Pansy pozwoliła sobie rzucić wodze wyobraźni. - _Pewnie, co weekend podrzucają dzieci dziadkom a sami urządzają dzikie orgie. Ciekawe czy Neville i Harry_ …

\- Twoja mina jest bezcenna – wybuchnęła śmiechem Luna.

\- Czemu zawsze mam wrażenie, że czytasz moich myślach? – Pansy zmrużyła oczy, na co blondynka niewinnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Może, dlatego, że jesteś łatwo czytelna – prychnęła Ginny.

 _Nie jestem łatwo czytelna. Jestem Ślizgonką! A raczej byłam… wieki temu_.

\- Pansy – powiedziała miękko Luna. – To może wydawać się skomplikowane, ale tak naprawdę to tylko ja i Ginny jesteśmy w związku. Bardzo chciałyśmy mieć dzieci i dzięki Neville’owi i Harry’emu to marzenie się ziściło. Neville mieszka w apartamencie obok a Harry odwiedza nas, kiedy może.

\- Och – bąknęła Pansy, nie wiedząc, czemu czując ulgę. – To dobrze… to znaczy fajnie, że tak sobie wszystko zaaranżowaliście.

Wiedziała, że zabrzmiało to mało zgrabnie, delikatnie mówiąc. Od chwili wejścia do jadalni i przywitania się, usiłowała unikać spojrzenia Neville’a. Dopiero teraz odważyła się na niego zerknąć i zobaczyła, że wpatruje się w nią ciepłym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu.

 _Pewnie jest mu mnie szkoda_ – pomyślała odkładając nadgryziony tost z dżemem truskawkowym na talerz. Mimo głodu, który odczuwała wcześniej teraz ledwie, co mogła przełknąć.

\- Nie odejdziesz od stołu dopóki nie skończysz śniadania – usłyszała Ginny stanowczy głos i przez moment zastanawiała się czy chodziło o Lily czy Jamesa. Po chwili zorientowała się, że Ginny patrzy na nią.

\- Słucham? – spytała z niedowierzaniem marszcząc przy tym brwi. Co ten rudzielec sobie wyobraża!

\- Żartuję, – Ginny przewróciła oczami – ale nie do końca. Luna przygotowała górę jedzenia i miała nadzieję, że pomożesz nam to wszystko pochłonąć.

Pansy spiorunowała Ginny wzrokiem a potem spojrzała na Lunę.

– Jedzenie jest super…

\- A zatem może mała dokładka? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź Luna wypełniła talerz Pansy po brzegi uśmiechając się przy tym z zadowoleniem.

Pansy spojrzała bezradnie na Neville’a, który krztusił się od tłumionego śmiechu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, wygraliście – wzruszyła ramionami. – Tylko nie rozumiem, po co tyle zachodu. Biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość…

\- Co było minęło – stwierdził łagodnie Neville. – Nie warto wracać do przeszłości.

 _Łatwo ci mówić_ – pomyślała ponuro, ale nic nie powiedziała koncentrując się na jedzeniu.

Po śniadaniu Neville zaoferował się odwieźć ją do domu ( w mugolski sposób, samochodem) a Pansy ku swemu zdziwieniu się zgodziła. Wprawdzie nowy Neville bardzo się jej podobał a dziewczyny były zaskakująco przychylnie nastawione to jednak nie potrzebowała niczyjej łaski czy litości.

 _Kiedy Neville odwiezie mnie do domu_ – zdecydowała z determinacją – _to będzie na tyle. Obejdę się bez nich, obejdę się bez… Neville’a, który przecież nie zainteresuje się na poważnie, kimś takim jak ja._

\- Musisz nas jeszcze koniecznie odwiedzić – zapraszała na odchodne Luna.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko – odparła wymijająco Pansy.

Ginny uniosła brew, ale nic nie powiedziała za to Luna oświadczyła z przekonaniem w głosie:

\- Jestem pewna, że jeszcze się spotkamy. I to już niebawem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapter wyszedł mi nad wyraz długaśny. Na dodatek historia Pansy będzie miała jeszcze ciąg dalszy w kolejnym rozdziale, ale potem to już naprawdę będzie powrót na kurs - Harry/Draco. ;)
> 
> Dziękuję za kudos :)

Rozdział 9 – Kolor zielony c.d.

 

Po wejściu do samochodu przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Dziękuję za wczoraj – wymamrotała w końcu Pansy.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować – odparł pospiesznie Neville.

\- Jasne – prychnęła. – Gdyby nie ty zostałaby ze mnie krwawa miazga.

Neville skrzywił się, zupełnie jakby wyobraźnia podsunęła mu taki właśnie obraz.

\- Nie jesteś ciekaw, czemu go sprowokowałam? – drążyła Pansy.

\- Na pewno miałaś swoje powody. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

_Zupełnie jakbym była obiektem szczególnej troski_ – pomyślała sarkastycznie i od razu tego pożałowała. – _Nie szukaj dziury w całym dziewczyno. On jest po prostu miły._

\- Ta cała sytuacja… to, że na was trafiłam… Muszę przyznać, że czuję się zbita z tropu. A teraz siedzimy razem jak gdyby nigdy nic, w tym wypasionym czerwonym mugolskim aucie…

\- Suzuki Vitara – podsunął usłużnie.

\- No właśnie – mruknęła. – Nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Może czasem zamiast myśleć lepiej dać się ponieść fali wydarzeń – skomentował filozoficznie, na co Pansy posłała mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? – spytał rozbawiony, włączając silnik.

\- Mieszkam na Cricklewood. Powiem ci gdzie będziesz mógł mnie wysadzić – powiedziała szybko i zaraz dodała – Chyba fajnie się mieszka na Baker Street. To tak jakbyś był sąsiadem Sherlocka Holmesa.

\- Słyszałaś o Sherlocku Holmesie? – Był autentycznie zaskoczony. Mimo, że jego uwaga skupiona była na drodze, od czasu do czasu zerkał w stronę dziewczyny.

\- A kto nie słyszał? – Przewróciła oczami. – Jakby nie było mieszkam tu już od ładnych paru lat. A wracając do Sherlocka, lubię kryminały. – Spojrzała na niego wręcz wyzywająco.

\- Ja również – odparł spokojnie. – Czytałaś książki czy oglądałaś filmy?

\- I to i to. Jeśli chodzi o filmy to oglądałam zarówno serial jak i te z Downeyem.

\- Która wersja bardziej przypadła ci do gustu?

\- W zasadzie trudno je porównywać, prawda? Lubię obie, ale chyba odrobinę bardziej skłaniam się w kierunku serialu. Natomiast Robert jest nieoceniony, jako Iron Man. Nie mówiąc już o Avengers, chociaż tam mój numero uno jest Loki.

\- Dziewczyno, stałaś się prawdziwą mugolką – zażartował.

Uśmiech pierzchł z twarzy Pansy.

\- Przepraszam – zreflektował się. – Nie powinienem…

\- W porządku – ucięła. – W końcu żyję jak mugolka. A raczej usiłuję. – To ostatnie mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Przez chwilę jechali w krępującej ciszy. Pansy zwykle nie zwracała uwagi na takie rzeczy, ale dziś w towarzystwie Neville’a to milczenie jej ciążyło i powiedziała pierwsze, co jej przyszło do głowy.

\- Myślę, że Janine pasuje do Sherlocka. Jest pełna życia, atrakcyjna i ma poczucie humoru.

\- Wolę Molly – odparł Neville. – Jest inteligentna, lojalna i do tego urocza.

_Molly to bezbarwna nudziara_ – pomyślała złośliwie, zaskakując tym sama siebie. Do tej pory ta postać nie wzbudzała w niej większych emocji.

\- A co sądzisz o Irene Adler? – zapytał z ciekawością.

\- Uwielbiam ją w książce. Jest tam sprytna i udało jej się przechytrzyć Sherlocka. W wersji kinowej może być. Natomiast w serialu według mnie kompletnie zrujnowali jej postać. Zrobili z niej taką męską fantazję – biseksualną prostytutkę, która przegrywa z Sherlockiem, bo się w nim zakochuje. Nie powinna być zimnokrwistą profesjonalistką? Puls jej podskoczył! – prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Moim zdaniem Adler ma wyrafinowany styl w serialu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Tylko jak dla mnie jest tam zbyt… drapieżna seksualnie.

\- W zasadzie Janine to mój drugi wybór – stwierdziła przewrotnie. – Dla Sherlocka najlepszy jest John.

\- Ty też uległaś temu szaleństwu? – jęknął. – Dzięki Lunie i Ginny wiem o slashu i femslashu więcej niż bym sobie tego życzył.

\- Uwielbiam slash – oświadczyła z błyskiem w oku. – Femslash mnie nie kręci, ale nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- No trudno. – Z udawanym ubolewaniem pokiwał głową. – Skoro mamy się widywać, jestem skłonny to zaakceptować.

\- Kto powiedział, że mamy się widywać? – Wyrwało się Pansy zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy odnowiliśmy kontakt mogłabyś nas odwiedzać – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. – Przygryzła wargi. – Nasze światy chyba się ze sobą nie miksują.

\- W szkole bardzo przyjaźniłaś się z Draco – rzucił nieoczekiwanie.

\- No i co z tego? – Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Hermiona i Ron wychowują jego brata, Drake’a. Rodzinne podobieństwo jest uderzające.

Przez chwilę Pansy miała trudności ze złapaniem oddechu.

\- Ja… - wykrztusiła w końcu – słyszałam, co się stało z Malfoyami, ale nie wiedziałam nic o dziecku. Mówisz, że jest podobny do Draco?

\- Niesamowicie.

\- Chciałabym go zobaczyć – wyznała cicho.

\- Co robisz w najbliższą sobotę?

_Będę leżała w łóżku i gapiła się w sufit na granicy załamania nerwowego._

\- Nie mam konkretnych planów.

\- Teraz już masz – zapewnił ją z uśmiechem. – Hermiona i Ron urządzają przyjęcie z okazji siódmych urodzin Drake’a. Czuj się zaproszona.

\- Tak po prostu? – Zdziwiła się. – Z uwagi na naszą wrogą przeszłość nie mogę pojawić się tam jak gdyby nigdy nic. Każdy czułby się nieswojo.

\- Już ci mówiłem – przeszłość leży w przeszłości. Poza tym każdy wiem, że byłaś blisko z Draco. Masz prawo poznać jego brata.

\- Chyba tak – odparła niepewnie.

Ten mały chłopiec był tak naprawdę jedynym ogniwem łączącym ją ze starym światem. Gryfoni mimo całej swojej ( jak na razie) życzliwości nie mogli jej ani dogłębnie zrozumieć ani też postawić się w jej sytuacji. Drake natomiast mimo tego, że z jednej strony był tylko nieznanym jej dzieckiem, wychowywanym na dodatek przez Gryfonów, z drugiej – sam sobą reprezentował część jej „raju utraconego”.

\- Przyjadę po ciebie w południe – powiedział, kiedy przejeżdżali przez Kilburn i zbliżali się do Cricklewood. - Jeśli podasz mi adres…

\- Spotkajmy się tutaj – zaproponowała szybko, wskazując dogodne miejsce do zaparkowania. Za nic w świecie nie miała ochoty pokazać mu tej nory, w której mieszkała.

\- W porządku – odparł bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu w głosie, po czym zaparkował samochód.

\- A zatem do zobaczenia w sobotę w samo południe. – Uśmiechnęła się z większym przekonaniem niż to czuła.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Odwzajemnił ciepło uśmiech.

Wyszła z samochodu i energicznym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Jakiś czas potem, kiedy dochodziła już do blochowiska, w którym mieszkała uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie odwróciła się, aby pomachać Neville’owi.

\- A po co? – burknęła sama do siebie. – Takie gesty są wyjątkowo irytujące.

Ponadto zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że żadne z nich nie pomyślało, aby wymienić się numerem telefonu. A może Neville pomyślał o tym, tylko zakładał, że Pansy go nie ma albo, w co wolała wierzyć – nie chciał na nią naciskać.

Wchodząc do swego małego mieszkanka, nie po raz pierwszy obrzuciła jej krytycznym spojrzeniem. Tak bardzo różniło się od okazałej rezydencji, w której mieszkała niegdyś z rodzicami, że aż chciało jej się płakać. Mieszkanko wymagało remontu i potrzebowało nowych mebli. Metraż nie powalał na kolana – nieduży kuchnio-pokój, miniaturowa łazienka i ledwie istniejący korytarzyk.

_Moje królestwo na mugolskiej ziemi_ – pomyślała ironicznie.

Sobota nadeszła przerażająco szybko i zastała Pansy w rozsypce. Ledwie spała ubiegłej nocy, wyobrażając sobie rozmaite scenariusze tego jak potoczy się ten dzień. Każda jedna wersja była gorsza od drugiej, lęk zabarwiał myśli mrokiem i Pansy była bliska odpuszczenia sobie całej sprawy. Dopiero około jedenastej wstąpił w nią duch walki, a raczej poczuła ogromną złość – na siebie za bycie słabą, na Gryfonów, ponieważ… byli Gryfonami, na cały wszechświat, bo zdawał się jej nienawidzić. Ta złość zmobilizowała ja do działania.

Wzięła szybki prysznic. Potem ubrała się w swoją najlepszą sukienkę w kolorze spopielałego różu, która w nienachalny sposób podkreślała jej dobrą figurę i włożyła niskie szaro-srebrne szpilki. Miała na tyle wyrazistą urodę, że potrzebowała jedynie delikatnego makijażu. Jej wygodna krótkawa fryzura nie wymagała wiele zachodu i Pansy w niemal ekspresowym tempie była gotowa.

Przyjrzała się swemu odbiciu w lustrze i uznała, że wygląda dobrze, chociaż jej mina nie sugerowała, że wybiera się na przyjęcie.

_Czuję się jakbym szła na wojnę_ – pomyślała gorzko.

Sięgnęła po torebkę i przygotowany wcześniej prezent, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. Był już najwyższy czas, aby wyjść z domu. Wzięła głęboki oddech i postanowiła, że stawi czoła wszystkiemu, co się dzisiaj wydarzy.

Idąc na spotkanie w umówione miejsce pierwsze, co dostrzegła to czekający na nią znajomy czerwony samochód. Na ten widok omal się nie uśmiechnęła.

Kiedy weszła do środka, Neville spojrzał na nią z ulgą, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że mogłaby nie przyjść.

\- Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz – skomentował.

\- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. To było miłe usłyszeć coś takiego z ust Neville’a, ale jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo nietypowa jest sytuacja, w której się znalazła.

\- Ile osób będzie na przyjęciu? – spytała, nie dając po sobie znać, że tak naprawdę jest kłębkiem nerwów.

\- Łącznie z nami dwanaście.

Nagle poraziła ją pewna myśl.

\- Neville, ja nie mogę przekraczać granic między tym światem a naszym. – Tym razem jej głos niebezpiecznie zadrżał.

\- Wiem. – Usta Neville’a zacisnęły się w twardą linię, jakby był zły, ale intuicja Pansy podpowiadała, że nie na nią. – W zasadzie w tym roku są dwa przyjęcia z okazji urodzin Drake’a. Jedno odbędzie się dziś w mieszkaniu Rona i Hermiony w Londynie a drugie jutro w ich domu w naszym świecie.

\- Po co robicie dwa przyjęcia? – Zdziwiła się.

\- Rodzice i bracia Rona, oprócz Charliego nie mogą dziś przybyć, jakaś sprawa z George’em… - Odchrząknął zakłopotany, jakby powiedział o kilka słów za dużo. – W każdym razie jutro Drake będzie celebrował urodziny z dziadkami i wujkami. A co do dzisiejszego miejsca przyjęcia… można powiedzieć, że żyjemy jedną nogą w świecie mugoli a drugą w naszym.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież wygraliście – powiedziała ostro.

\- Wolałabyś, aby wygrał Voldemort? – spytał nieprzyjemnym tonem.

\- Przepraszam – bąknęła. – Oczywiście, że nie. Przez niego wszystko straciłam.

\- Chodzi o to, że wojna odcisnęła się piętnem na każdym z nas – stwierdził łagodniej. – Dobrze jest mieć odskocznię w świecie bez magii.

\- Jak się mają sprawy w naszym świecie? – Odważyła się zapytać, chociaż wcześniej obiecała sobie nie poruszać tego tematu.

\- Stworzyliśmy nowe struktury, nowy ład i można powiedzieć, że podnieśliśmy się ze zgliszcz, ale… - Zamyślił się. – Część z nas niestety nadużywa władzy w stosunku do pokonanej strony, do wszystkich, którzy dobrowolnie bądź nie walczyli po stronie Voldemorta. Oczywiście, za popełnione zbrodnie należy się kara, ale powinniśmy być tymi dobrymi, dawać przykład a tymczasem… Chyba coś jest w powiedzeniu, że im większe światło tym większy przyciąga mrok.

\- Byli sprzymierzeńcy Voldemorta są represjonowani – skomentowała, nie będąc w sumie tak bardzo zaskoczoną.

\- Przez niektórych – zastrzegł. – I są to zwykle działania w białych rękawiczkach. Myśli o zemście są bardzo kuszące szczególnie dla tych, którzy nie potrafią zapomnieć o doznanych krzywdach. Są też tacy, którzy uważają, że nie należą wam się żadne prawa.

\- Coś o tym wiem – mruknęła. 

\- Co masz na myśli? – Zainteresował się.

\- Kiedy zostałam skazana na banicję… - zawahała się. – Wiem, że mogło być gorzej. Nie zostałam osadzona w Azkabanie jak moi rodzice, ale zostałam pozostawiona sama sobie w świecie, o których zasadach funkcjonowania nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia. Auror Richards – wymówiła jego nazwisko jak przekleństwo, – który zajmował się moją sprawą, zaoferował mi pomoc… pod warunkiem, że będę dla niego miła.

Neville gwałtownie zahamował, omal nie powodując stłuczki i zjechał na pobocze. Pansy jeszcze nigdy życiu nie żałowała, że ma tak długi język. Po cholerę musiała o tym wspomnieć.

\- Czy coś ci zrobił? – syknął z ledwie kontrolowaną furią w głosie.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać. Nie jestem jakąś tam damą w opałach, wiesz? – odparowała urażona. – Kopniak w klejnoty załatwił sprawę.

_A to, co się wydarzyło w pubie… to zupełnie co innego_ – pomyślała niechętnie.

Wyraz twarzy Neville’a z rozwścieczonego przeobraził się na moment w rozbawiony by ostatecznie stać się poważny.

\- Opowiedz mi jak Auror Richards zajął się twoją sprawą, od początku do końca.

Pansy westchnęła jakby przełamując wewnętrzny opór i zaczęła opowiadać.

\- Po procesie Richards sprowadził mnie do Londynu. Wręczył mi klucze do małego mieszkania na Cricklewood i powiedział, że jest to moje nowe miejsce zamieszkania. Czynsz był opłacony na miesiąc, kuchnia zaopatrzona w jedzenie na skromny tydzień i dostałam dokumenty potwierdzające moją tożsamość na nazwisko - Pansy Alexander. Potem Richards chciał się mną „zaopiekować.” Ledwie zdążył dotknąć mojej twarzy, kiedy wylądował na podłodze, zwijając się z bólu.

_Jedno z moich najpiękniejszych wspomnień_ – pomyślała mściwie.

\- Potem w miarę szybko znalazł się za drzwiami rzucając mi na pożegnanie – „radź sobie teraz sama, suko!” To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o naszą współpracę – posumowała z wymuszonym rozbawieniem.

Neville słuchał tego wszystkiego z mocno zmarszczonym czołem a Pansy naszła absurdalna myśl, że chciałaby wygładzić te zmarszczki, które nadawały jego twarzy zbyt posępnego wyrazu.

\- Wiem, że z jednej strony miałam szczęście, iż uniknęłam więzienia dzięki wstawiennictwu Harry’ego. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – I wiem, że zasłużyłam na karę nawet, jeśli Voldemort wywierał presję na mnie i moich rodziców. Kiedy sprawy zabrnęły za daleko, powinniśmy się wycofać… A z drugiej strony wyrok w postaci stania się mugolką bez uprzedniego przygotowania do życia w tym świecie okazał się tylko nieco lepszą alternatywą.

\- Przykro mi, że wszystko tak się potoczyło – powiedział z żalem. – Richards powinien kierować się procedurami i dostarczyć ci podstawowej, niezbędnej wiedzy o świecie mugoli.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem nie wylądowałam na oddziale zamkniętym. – Zaśmiała się bez cienia humoru. – Sposób, w jaki się zachowywałam, pytania, jakie zadawałam… ludzie patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę.

\- Jak sobie poradziłaś? – spytał z niepokojem, jakby spodziewał się najgorszego.

\- Nie sprzedawałam się, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Przewróciła oczami. – Przeszłam na dietę cenową.

\- Pansy!

\- Sprzątałam, okej? – burknęła. – Z pierwszych kilku miejsc wyrzucili mnie w pierwszym dniu, ale praktyka czyni mistrza.

_I na początku żywiłam się w schronisku dla bezdomnych._ – Ta myśl nie chciała jej przejść przez gardło, ale miała wrażenie, że Neville sam się tego domyślił.

\- Pewnie nie umiałaś wcześniej sprzątać? – spytał bez cienia złośliwości w głosie, włączając się jednocześnie znów w ruch uliczny.

\- A żebyś wiedział – rzuciła kwaśno.

Przez myśl przemknęły jej te wszystkie upierdliwe babsztyle, z którymi musiała się użerać. Często spoglądały na nią z politowaniem albo ze złośliwym rozbawieniem, kiedy w rozmowach Pansy wykazywała brak wiedzy, na taki czy na inny temat. W końcu wymyśliła historyjkę, że żyła wcześniej na głębokiej prowincji, miała nikły kontakt z ludźmi i rzadko, kiedy oglądała telewizję, aby wytłumaczyć swą nieporadność we wszystkim.

Pierwszy rok na wygnaniu były pasmem upokorzeń, niedojadania i strachu, że sobie nie poradzi. Omal nie utonęła wtedy w morzu destrukcyjnych myśli i wyniszczających emocji. Nie pozwoliła na to jej zawzięta, wojownicza natura. Dzięki wrodzonej bystrości, stosunkowo szybko opanowała reguły nowego świata. Chęć przetrwania współistniała w niej jednak z poczuciem zwątpienia, osamotnienia i porażki, dlatego chociaż mogła osiągnąć więcej wolała trzymać się na uboczu, zadawalając się egzystencją ledwie na powierzchni.

Ten świat nie był jej domem.

\- Poradziłaś sobie. – Neville wszedł jej w myśli.

\- Jakoś żyję. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Czy aby sprzątać u kogoś, nie są potrzebne referencje?

\- Dała mi je moja sąsiadka – Moira, w podzięce za to, że pozwoliłam jej się u mnie przespać kilka razy, kiedy jej nawalony mężuś, nie wpuścił jej do mieszkania. Drugie referencje dostałam od jej koleżanki, której nawet na oczy nie widziałam.

\- Och… okej – wymamrotał Neville.

\- Chyba nie jesteś nawykły do takich sytuacji?

\- Jako Auror widuję niejedno. Tak na marginesie, Ginny jest moim partnerem.

\- Twarda z niej sztuka.

\- Zabawne, powiedziała to samo o tobie.

\- Nie jestem twarda.

\- Zgadzam się z nią.

Zanim Pansy zdążyła ponownie zaprzeczyć, Neville oznajmił: - Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Mieszkania Rona i Hermiony, jak się okazało, położone było w dzielnicy Wood Green, którą Pansy znała dość pobieżnie.

Wychodząc z samochodu, pomyślała ponuro, że nadszedł czas, aby wejść do „jaskini lwa.” Omal nie podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła delikatny dotyk ręki Neville’a na swoich plecach.

\- Pamiętaj, że to urodziny, czyli miła okoliczność, tort, świeczki, zabawa.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. – Jej głos zabrzmiał obco nawet dla niej samej.

Neville tylko się roześmiał i pokręcił głową, wiodąc ją w stronę nieuniknionego. Przynajmniej Pansy tak to odbierała. Czuła się jak struna napięta do granic możliwości, której niewiele brakuje by pęknąć.

Nawet się nie obejrzała, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami mieszkania Weasleyów i Neville nacisnął dzwonek.

Drzwi otworzyła Hermiona, ubrana ze skromną elegancją w jasno brązową sukienkę. Jej włosy, jak zawsze zdawały się żyć własnym życiem, ale tkwił w tym pewien urok. Natomiast jej twarz wyglądała dojrzalej niż przeciętnej dwudziestopięciolatki. Być może powodował to wyraz jej oczu, które wyglądały jak dwie niezgłębione studnie, w których odbijał się czas. Czas złych doświadczeń, ale i dobrych chwil.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem na ich widok.

\- Wszyscy już są. Czekaliśmy tylko na was. – Gestem ręki zaprosiła ich do środka.

\- Korki. – Pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Neville, co było częściowo prawdą.

O przerywniku w drodze na rozmowę nie było sensu wspominać.

Kiedy Pansy weszła do salonu miała wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Ucichły wszelkie rozmowy a oczy zgromadzonych zwróciły się w jej stronę. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Charlie, James, Lily i osoba, dla której tu przybyła – Drake.

Przeleciała pobieżnie wzrokiem po ich twarzach i nie dostrzegła nienawiści czy wrogości, chociaż Charlie i Seamus wydawali się patrzeć na nią z rezerwą. Cała reszta miała najwyraźniej pokojowe nastawienie, Ginny mrugnęła do niej łobuzersko okiem a Harry szczerze się uśmiechnął.

Ciszę przełamał Drake, który podszedł do niej z uroczystą miną.

\- Witaj na moim przyjęciu. Jestem Drake – oznajmił dystyngowanym tonem, który w ustach siedmiolatka brzmiał zabawnie, ale jednocześnie kompletnie rozbroił tym Pansy.

Jego niesamowite podobieństwo do brata było czymś wręcz wstrząsającym – miał praktycznie ten sam wygląd, te same maniery małego księcia, ale bez cienia arogancji czy wyższości. Również, podczas gdy Draco w tym wieku cieszył się doskonałym zdrowiem, Drake sprawiał wrażenie chorowitego. Ubrany był podobnie jak rodzice, odświętnie, ale skromnie.

\- Cześć Drake, jestem Pansy. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – powiedziała z całą życzliwością, jaką mogła z siebie wydobyć i podała mu zapakowany prezent.

Chłopiec ochoczo go rozpakował i szeroko otworzył oczy z podziwu.

\- Jaki piękny witraż! Dziękuję!

Ostrożnie położył go na stole, po czym uściskał Pansy. Był to najwspanialszy uścisk, jaki Pansy doświadczyła od lat.

\- Utrafiłaś z prezentem – powiedział wesoło Ron. – Drake lubi takie…- Zastanowił się na moment, jakiego słowa użyć – wysublimowane rzeczy.

\- Gdzie go kupiłaś? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Harry, przyglądając się w skupieniu witrażowi. – Złoty smok na błękitnym niebie z zielono-czerwonymi detalami. Bardzo misterna robota.

\- Sama go zrobiłam – wyznała, nieco speszona byciem w centrum uwagi, szczególnie, gdy Neville z uznaniem pokiwał głową.

\- Robisz to zawodowo? – Zdziwił się Seamus, jakby bardziej oczekiwał, że Pansy zajmuje się wypychaniem martwych zwierząt albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Tak – odparła przeciągle. – Chociaż aktualnie jestem na urlopie.

_Na długim urlopie._

\- Kto by pomyślał, że też masz duszę artystki – powiedziała Luna, z tym swoim tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

Zanim Pansy zdążyła się jakoś do tego odnieść, Drake wziął ją za rękę i oświadczył, że chce pokazać jej swój pokój.

\- Bardzo chętnie – odparła, czując ulgę, że choć na chwilę wyrwie się spod badawczych spojrzeń Gryfonów.

Tuż za nimi podreptali James oraz Lily i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Pansy była zadowolona z towarzystwa dzieci.

Pokój Drake’a okazał się mały i schludny. Było w nim sporo książek, trochę zabawek i gier komputerowych. Pansy uśmiechnęła się na widok jasnozielonych ścian.

\- Od dzisiaj jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – oznajmił z przejęciem i całkowitym przekonaniem Drake.

Pansy zamrugała gwałtownie oczami. Miała ochotę powiedzieć kilka rzeczy naraz – „dopiero, co się poznaliśmy”, „chyba jestem za stara, aby być twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką”, „dlaczego to powiedziałeś?”, a tymczasem z jej ust wyszły słowa:

\- Dziękuję. Postaram się być najlepszą przyjaciółką pod słońcem.

\- Ja też chcę się zaprzyjaźnić! – pisnęła Lily.

\- I ja! – Pośpiesznie dodał James.

Pansy zdusiła w sobie wybuch śmiechu, ponieważ dzieci wpatrywały się w nią z poważnymi minami. Skinęła głową, pozwalając sobie jedynie na szeroki uśmiech.

\- Przyjaciele na zawsze.

Od tego momentu postanowiła, że naprawdę będzie się cieszyć tym przyjęciem i nie zwracać uwagi na Charliego i Seamusa. Kiedy pochwaliła Hermionę za przepyszny obiad i wyjątkowo smaczny tort, ta odparła, że to zasługa Rona, który uwielbiał gotować a ona sama – jak wyznała bez skrępowania – ma w kuchni dwie lewe ręce.

Po zdmuchnięciu świeczek i skonsumowania tortu, kiedy atmosfera bardzo się rozluźniła, część z nich wstała od stołu i utworzyły się małe grupki. Pansy nadal siedziała za stołem obok Neville’a, który rozmawiał z Ginny na jakiś temat związany z pracą. Pansy słuchała tego jednym uchem, świadoma wzroku Charliego, siedzącego naprzeciwko niej. Charlie rozmawiał z Luną, ale od czasu do czasu zerkał kalkulująco w stronę Pansy. Udawała, że tego nie widzi, nie chcąc wdawać się z nim we wzrokowy pojedynek.

Skupiła swą uwagę na Drake’u – swoim nowym najlepszym przyjacielu – jak myślała o tym z mieszaniną poczucia humoru oraz czułości i zobaczyła ciekawą rzecz.

Drake stanął bardzo blisko Harry’ego, niemal się do niego przykleił, podczas gdy Potter, cały czerwony zrobił ostrożny krok do tyłu, pod groźnym wzrokiem Rona i rozbawiono-zatroskanym spojrzeniem Hermiony. Drake znów się przybliżył do Harry’ego a ten ponownie lekko się odsunął. Przypominało to swoistą pantomimę, której poza Pansy nikt zdawał się nie zauważać.

_O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?_ – zastanawiała się.

Ron i Hermiona nie wydawali się źli, kiedy Drake wszem i wobec ogłosił, że Pansy jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką a przecież Harry znaczył dla nich nieporównywalnie więcej niż ona.

Nieopatrznie zerknęła w stronę Charliego i ich spojrzenia się zwarły.

_Nie opuszczę wzroku_ – pomyślała z determinacją, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu Charlie się uśmiechnął. Bardzo delikatnie, jakby cień uśmiechu musnął jego wargi, ale Pansy to wystarczyło, by zrozumieć, że Charlie wstępnie ją zaakceptował. W odpowiedzi wysłała mu również mały, ale szczery uśmiech.

Przyjęcie dobiegło końca. Pansy pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i zanim zdążyła wyjść z Neville’em, Luna szepnęła jej do ucha:

\- Trójka mugoli tęskni za tobą.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi i odruchowo chciała powiedzieć, że to brednie, ale ostatecznie mruknęła tylko:

\- Pomyślę o tym.

Ponadto, od czasu ich spotkania po latach, Pansy podejrzewała, że nagłe pojawienie się w pubie Neville’a nie było przypadkiem i Luna musiała maczać w tym palce. Póki, co jednak, odsunęła to w swojej głowie na potem, wiedząc, że jeszcze przyjdzie czas na rozmowę.

Podróż powrotna upłynęła tym razem praktycznie w milczeniu. Pansy była głęboko pogrążona w myślach a Neville taktownie nie narzucał się z rozmową. Dopiero, gdy zatrzymał się w tym samym miejscu, z którego wyruszyli, Pansy spontanicznie pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł i dodał szybko, jakby bał się, że straci odwagę. – Czy mogę zaprosić cię na randkę?

Pansy popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona, ale po chwili jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Chętnie się z tobą umówię.

\- Przyszła sobota? – Wpatrywał się w nią uważnie jakby się zastanawiał, czy Pansy nie żartuje.

\- Pasuje mi.

-O osiemnastej? W tym samym miejscu?

Kiwnęła głową i wyciągnęła z torebki zwitek papieru.

\- To mój numer telefonu, w razie gdyby ci coś wypadło.

\- Odezwę się wcześniej, abyś również miała mój numer… albo wyślę sms-a.

\- Okej. Trzymaj się Neville.

\- Do zobaczenia Pansy.

Tym razem odchodząc, odwróciła się, aby mu pomachać.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10 – Kolor zielony c.d.

Trochę to trwało, przepraszam, ale nowy rozdział już jest :)

Kudos – zawsze mile widziana rzecz :)

* * *

 

Im bardziej zbliżał się termin randki, tym coraz większe ogarniały ją wątpliwości.

No i co z tego, że Neville wydawał się być nią zainteresowany? Przecież nie mógł traktować tego poważnie, w świetle rzeczy, które ich różniły. Ta przepaść między nimi wydawała się zbyt głęboka, nie do pokonania.

_Może chce się tylko zabawić?_

Neville nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia playboya, zamiast tego emanował szczerością i dobrą energią.

 _Ale jeśli nawet ma uczciwe intencje, jakie są szanse by coś z tego wyszło?_ – snuła przypuszczenia oparte na latach rozczarowań i złych doświadczeń.

 _Nie jestem pesymistką._ – Potrząsnęła głową jakby kłóciła się sama ze sobą. _– Po prostu znam życie i jestem ostrożna._

Kiedy nastała sobota destrukcyjne myśli zdusiły w niej nieśmiałą nadzieję i postanowiła, że owszem wybierze się na randkę, ale dopilnuje, aby na jednej randce się skończyło.

 _Już zbyt długo ciągnął się ten cały cyrk z gryfonami_ – zdecydowała buntowniczo.

Z dna szafy wyjęła „kreację”, którą dostała od Moiry. Była to pomarańczowa, tandetna i wyzywająca sukienka, która nawet nie zasługiwała na miano sukienki tylko kawałka szmatki. Do tego założyła kolejny podarek od sąsiadki – czarne imponująco wysokie szpilki. Makijaż, jaki sobie zafundowała sprawiał, że ledwie była w stanie mrugać oczami od nadmiaru kosmetyków. Kiedy spojrzała w lustro, odruchowo się wzdrygnęła.

_Brakuje jeszcze latarni, pod którą mogłabym stać._

Uderzyło ją to, że tydzień temu wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, a tamten dzień okazał się niespodziewanie udany.

_Lepiej skończyć to teraz, niż potem żałować. Takie osoby jak ja i tak nie mogą liczyć na nic dobrego._

Wyszła z domu, na siłę nadając swym krokom energiczny rytm. W połowie drogi, podczas, której starała się ignorować lepkie spojrzenia mijających ją mężczyzn, zatrzymała się. Poczuła jakby wybudziła się z nieprzyjemnego snu, a lęki, które osaczały ją od kilku dni, nagle ustąpiły, dając dojść do głosu rozsądkowi.

 _Co ja zrobiłam? Co mi odwaliło?_ – Zacisnęła usta w bezsilnej złości na samą siebie. – _Nie mogę mu się tak pokazać! Będę musiała odwołać randkę. A gdy to zrobię… pewnie uzna, że nie jestem zainteresowana i da sobie ze mną spokój._

Z żalem wyjęła z torebki komórkę i kiedy przymierzała się, aby wybrać numer Neville’a, telefon niespodziewanie zadzwonił. Nie sprawdzając, kto to, odebrała połączenie.

\- Tak, słucham?

\- Pansy, tu Neville. – Jego głos był nieco zdyszany. – Ogromnie mi przykro, ale nie zdążę na umówioną porę. Praca się przeciągnęła, a jeszcze muszę coś załatwić. Czy moglibyśmy się spotkać półtorej godziny później? Bardzo przepraszam… - W ton jego głosu wkradła się niepewność, którą Pansy uznała za ujmującą.

\- Rozumiem – odparła z ulgą wielką jak ocean. – I oczywiście możemy się spotkać później. To żaden kłopot.

\- Wspaniale – powiedział z entuzjazmem. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

\- Okej – rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem, którego nie mógł zobaczyć.

Tak szybko jak się tylko dało, pomknęła w stronę domu na swych niebotycznie wysokich obcasach.

Zmycie makijażu zajęło niemałą chwilę. Za to sukienkę i szpilki zdjęła z siebie w oka mgnieniu. Stojąc przed szafą debatowała, co ma na siebie włożyć. Zdecydowała się w końcu na żółtą sukienkę i zielone czółenka. Tym razem jej makijaż był o kilka warstw lżejszy. Dodatkowy czas podarowany jej przez Neville’a, a raczej przez najwyraźniej jej przychylne siły wyższe, minął szybko i znów znalazła się w drodze na spotkanie.

Neville bardzo ucieszył się na jej widok, a Pansy poklepała się w duchu po ramieniu za to, że zmieniła strój. Sam Neville prezentował się ze skromną elegancją – miał na sobie ciemnoszare spodnie i koszulę w kolorze błękitu, do tego czarne buty. Wyglądał rewelacyjnie, zdecydowała po dyskretnej, ale zarazem bacznej lustracji.

\- Jesteś dziś bez samochodu – zauważyła.

\- Pomyślałem, że do kolacji moglibyśmy się czegoś napić.

\- No tak, nie pomyślałam o tym – przyznała, uświadamiając sobie tym samym, że ostatni raz była na randce „wieki” temu.

\- Co powiesz na Covent Garden? Mam tam swoją ulubioną restaurację, do której chciałbym cię zaprosić. Znam tam właściciela, to jeden z moich przyjaciół.

\- Masz wielu przyjaciół wśród mugoli? – spytała, gdy schodzili do metra.

\- Kilku - powiedział oględnie i zawahał się na ułamek sekundy. – A ty?

\- Wspominałam ci już o Moirze, ale to tylko sąsiadka, z którą, gdy się sporadycznie widzimy wymieniamy uwagi o tym, jak wredny jest ten świat.

Neville uśmiechnął się lekko, z rozbawieniem.

\- Poza tym są trzy osoby… - urwała, przypominając sobie słowa Luny, że za nią tęsknią. – Opowiem ci o nich przy innej okazji – dokończyła pospiesznie.

Neville tylko kiwnął głową i skierował rozmowę na inne, bardziej neutralne tematy, w tym między innymi o życiu w Londynie. Pansy znała Londyn bardzo dobrze i w okresach, kiedy nie tkwiła w głębokim dole psychicznym, sporo zwiedzała i nawet, co trudno jej się było przyznać przed samą sobą, miała swoje ulubione miejsca jak np.: Hyde Park czy Oxford Street.

Rozmowa toczyła się gładko i ani się obejrzała, kiedy znaleźli się przed drzwiami, zachwalanej przez Neville’a restauracji, jak się okazało meksykańskiej. W środku panował tłok, ale właściciel, niejaki Antonio, wylewnie ich przywitał i błyskawicznie znalazł dla nich wolny stolik. Wnętrze było przytulne, barwne i zachęcające do pozostania na dłużej.

Pansy nie miała wcześniej zbyt dużej styczności z kuchnią meksykańską. Prawdę powiedziawszy, kojarzyła jej się raczej z prostym jedzeniem, ale roztropnie ugryzła się w język, zanim zdążyła wyskoczyć z tą uwagą. I bardzo dobrze, bo polecane przez Neville’a dania okazały się przepyszne.

\- Kocham chimichangę – oświadczyła z zapałem w trakcie posiłku.

\- A ja mógłbym jeść bez końca indyka w sosie mole poblano. - Neville z równie dużą przyjemnością pochłaniał swoją porcję.

\- Jeszcze chwila i nie będę mogła się ruszać – jęknęła. – Jak ja spalę te kalorie?

\- Proponuję później długi spacer nad Tamizą – odparł żartobliwie, ale Pansy wyczuła, że oferta jest jak najbardziej poważna.

\- Czemu nie – uśmiechnęła się. – Mamy szczęście, że dziś nie pada.

_Po jaką cholerę mówię o pogodzie i to na randce? Rozmawia się o tym tylko wtedy, kiedy wszystkie inne tematy zawiodą. Pomyśli, że albo jestem nudna albo sama się nudzę!_

\- To prawda. – Ku jej zaskoczeniu podchwycił z ożywieniem. – O tej porze, Londyn nad rzeką wygląda wręcz zjawiskowo. Znam świetny pub, tuż nad brzegiem. Moglibyśmy wskoczyć tam na drinka, jeśli masz ochotę?

\- Bardzo chętnie – powiedziała, może zbyt szybko, ale naprawdę miała ochotę na coś mocniejszego, co rozwiązałoby jej język. Pansy szczyciła się tym, że miała raczej mocną głowę, więc nie obawiała się, że po kilku kieliszkach zacznie pleść bzdury.

Neville zapłacił rachunek, a Pansy nie mrugnęła nawet okiem. Wiedziała, że wśród mugoli panowały różne zwyczaje – zwykle mężczyźni płacili za wyjścia, czasem pary dzieliły się po połowie, znacznie rzadziej płaciły kobiety. Pansy uważała, że mężczyźni pod wieloma względami mieli w życiu lżej niż kobiety, a zatem mogli przynajmniej pokrywać koszty randek.

_W końcu nie oczekuję, że ma mi kupić diamentową kolię. Albo jakieś dziwaczne, egzotyczne zwierzę o wyłupiastych oczach, które mogłabym potem sprzedać na czarnym rynku za grube pieniądze._

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz? – zagaił wesoło, kiedy szli wolnym krokiem ulicami Covent Garden. – Wyglądasz jakbyś uleciała myślami do odległych, egzotycznych krain.

\- Wybacz mi – odchrząknęła, tłumiąc śmiech. – Chyba za wiele czasu spędzam sama i za dużo bujam w obłokach.

\- Spacer w chmurach to fajna rzecz, ale ziemskie rozrywki mogą dostarczyć nawet więcej przyjemności.

\- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? – spytała, patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem. Spodziewała się, że tym go speszy, ale Neville nie był już małym, zakompleksionym chłopcem.

\- Na początek wspomniany wcześniej drink. Niech pomyślę. – Udał, że się zastanawia. – Wyglądasz mi na osobę, która gustuje w czerwonym, wytrawnym winie.

 _Wybrnął z tego całkiem gładko_ – pomyślała z niechętnym podziwem.

\- I owszem. A patrząc na ciebie myślę… porządne, dobre piwo?

\- Zgadłaś – roześmiał się. – Czyżbym wyglądał na piwosza?

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie jesteś amatorem mocnych trunków, a piwo pijesz zwykle w weekendy i to nie w przesadnych ilościach.

\- Zaczynam się ciebie bać. Jeszcze trochę i kompletnie mnie rozgryziesz – stwierdził z humorem.

\- Taki był mój przewrotny plan od samego początku – odparła w tym samym tonie.

Tak łatwo było zatracić się w tej zwyczajnej, lekkiej rozmowie, ubranej z pozoru w nieistotne rzeczy, ale będącej jak powiew świeżego powietrza.

 _To jest facet, z którym mogłabym bez końca rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym_ –pomyślała spontanicznie i natychmiast dopadło ją uczucie lęku, że ta chwila jest zbyt ulotna, by na jej podstawie mogła zbudować przyszłość, jakiej pragnęła – u boku kogoś, kto rozproszyłby mrok w jej duszy.

\- Zbliżamy się do pubu. – Neville delikatnie dotknął jej ręki, jakby podświadomie chciał uspokoić kotłujące się w niej sprzeczne uczucia.

\- Chyba tym razem skuszę się na piwo – odparła, kiedy zapytał, na co ma ochotę.

Pub praktycznie pękał w szwach od nadmiaru klientów, ale udało im się znaleźć mały ustronny kąt, na górnym piętrze, z widokiem na rzekę.

\- Piękna sceneria. – Pozwoliła, aby w jej głos wkradła się marzycielska nuta. – Dziękuję, że mnie tu zaprosiłeś.

\- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś. – Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, miękko, wręcz intymnie, spowodował, że oderwała wzrok od podziwianego widoku i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

I to było to.

To był taki moment, w którym dwoje ludzi naprawdę siebie widzi.

Z oczu, niczym zwierciadła duszy mogą wyczytać niezafałszowaną niczym prawdę.

W oczach Neville’a ujrzała coś więcej niż zwykłe zainteresowanie jej osobą; była w nich gotowość, aby pójść o krok dalej, włączyć uczucia w to, co właśnie zaczęło się między nimi dziać.

I wtedy z najciemniejszego zakamarka jej umysłu wyłonił się obraz, w którym to idealne zwierciadło roztrzaskuje się na setki małych odłamków, a ich ostrza wbijają się boleśnie w jej ciało.

Jak w mrocznej baśni, bez happy endu, zostaje sama, zbroczona krwią.

Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami, chcąc odegnać ten makabryczny obrazek, który wprawdzie mógł zaistnieć tylko w jej głowie, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że w jakimś sensie nie był realny.

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało ponownie w stronę rzeki, ale tym razem, jeszcze chwilę temu cieszący ją widok, wydawał się teraz przytłaczający. Jednak w dalszym ciągu wolała spoglądać tam niż na Neville’a, przed którym dopiero, co „uciekła”.

Cóż takiego mógł zobaczyć w jej zwierciadle? Potrzebę bliskości a potem strach?

Być może.

Bezwiednie sięgnęła po szklankę piwa, chociaż jego smak, aż tak bardzo jej nie odpowiadał.

 _Powinnam była zamówić kieliszek czerwonego wina_ – pomyślała, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie, a tak naprawdę nie miało.

Czekała, aż Neville pierwszy się odezwie, ale z jego strony panowała niepokojąca cisza. Chcąc, nie chcąc, odważyła się w końcu na niego spojrzeć i niemal od razu tego pożałowała. Neville wciąż się w nią wpatrywał, tym razem jego twarz była jak zamknięta księga i Pansy poczuła się winna.

_Czy sprawiłam mu przykrość?_

_Czy jest na mnie zły?_

_Czy ostatecznie się zniechęcił?_

Niespodziewanie Neville się uśmiechnął. Był to dziwny uśmiech – mały, uprzejmo-życzliwy, nasączony smutkiem.

\- Jest już bardzo późno. Odprowadzę cię do domu.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem.

Rozmowa w drodze powrotnej nie kleiła się. Pansy nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy zamknie się z zaciszu swoich czterech ścian. Po wyjściu z metra pozwoliła, aby odprowadził ją pod sam blok. W końcu, jakie to miało teraz znaczenie.

\- Dziękuję za ten wieczór. Było… było interesująco. – Była pewna, że jej uśmiech ociekał sztucznością.

\- Czy mogę dać twój numer telefonu Lunie? – zapytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Słucham? – Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Prosiła mnie o to. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- W porządku – odparła z pewnym ociąganiem.

\- Dziękuję. – Jego uśmiech dla odmiany, był jak najbardziej naturalny. – Mam nadzieję, że w dogodnym czasie nadrobimy ten spacer nad Tamizą? – Zabrzmiało to zachęcająco, ale nienachalnie.

\- Z pewnością przyjdzie na to odpowiednia pora – powiedziała szybko.

Neville kiwnął głową i pochylił się, aby ją pocałować… w policzek.

Jak dobrą znajomą.

Po czym odszedł.

 _Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, to i tak sukces_ – szepnęła do siebie.

Na drugi dzień, bezczelnie wcześnie, a stało się to o godzinie szóstej rano – zadźwięczał sygnał smsa. Na wpół zaspanym, na wpół rozeźlonym okiem łypnęła na komórkę, po czym ciekawość zwyciężyła i odczytała wiadomość:

Pansy,

Piątek 19:00 Oxford Circus, Klub Mistral

Ty, Ginny i ja bawimy się:)

Nie uznaję odmowy,

więc lepiej tam bądź!

Luna x

Każdego innego, kto ośmieliłby się obudzić o tak koszmarnie wczesnej porze, Pansy w myślach od razu by zabiła. Ale to była Luna – osoba z innego świata, dosłownie i w przenośni, w związku, z czym, nie było sensu tracić na nią energii.

A zatem Neville musiał wczoraj dostarczyć jej mój numer…

Neville.

Starała się o nim za wiele nie myśleć, bo to tylko uruchamiało całą lawinę gdybań, a od tego wczoraj niemiłosiernie rozbolała ją głowa.

 _Dziś wezmę na tapetę Lunę_ – zdecydowała z nutką autoironii.

_Czego ona może ode mnie chcieć?_

_Ach, ci namolni gryfoni!_

* * *

 

\- Ale z ciebie gorący towar! – Ginny sugestywnie uniosła brew na widok Pansy ubranej w błękitną dopasowaną bluzkę ze srebrnym napisem – wolny duch, błękitne również dopasowane spodenki, a do tego srebrne sandały na podwyższonym obcasie.

Pansy przewróciła w duchu oczami. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę Ginny na nią nie leci, tylko próbuje odrobinę zajść za skórę. Nie wyczuwała w tym jednak złośliwości, tylko coś na kształt sympatycznej przekory.

\- Obie również wyglądacie niczego sobie – powiedziała jakby od niechcenia, ale z lekkim uśmiechem.

Luna ponownie odziana była w długą, zwiewną sukienkę, tym razem kompletnie białą, nosiła w tym samym kolorze płaskie sandały, a jej ręce zdobiły kolorowe bransoletki. Ginny, dumna chłopczyca, od stóp do głów odziana była w czerń – T-shirt, jeansy i sportowe obuwie.

Klub o tej porze nie był jeszcze wypełniony po brzegi, więc bez problemu znalazły wolny stolik.

\- Kto czego się napije? – Przeszła do rzeczy Ginny.

\- Białe wino – odparła bez namysłu Luna.

Pansy już miała powiedzieć czerwone wino, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie.

\- Wódka z colą i cytryną, proszę. Zaraz dam ci pieniądze…

\- Ta kolejka jest na mnie. – Ginny zbyła ją machnięciem ręki. – Noc jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Potem zamówisz dla nas. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę baru.

\- Czy ona zawsze tak się rządzi? – Nie wytrzymała Pansy.

Luna dyskretnie zachichotała.

\- Ginny bardzo zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Daj jej trochę czasu.

\- Czas to jedyne, co mam pod dostatkiem – wyrwało się niechcący Pansy.

\- To dobry punkt wyjścia – zauważyła Luna i płynnie zmieniła temat: - Podoba ci się tutaj?

Pansy przeleciała wzrokiem po sali. Jak to w klubie, było dość ciemno i dudniła muzyka. Ich stolik stał tuż przy fontanno-ścianie, podświetlonej na złoto. Woda cieniutkimi strumyczkami spływała do białej, marmurowej podstawy.

\- Raczej tak. Czy często tu przychodzicie?

\- Od czasu do czasu. To miejsce ma niezły klimat.

Tymczasem nadeszła Ginny, bardzo z siebie zadowolona, według opinii Pansy, dzierżąc zręcznie ich drinki.

\- Zamówiłaś sobie to samo, co dla Pansy – skomentowała Luna.

\- Próbuję rozpracować naszą nową przyjaciółkę, skarbie – rzuciła rudowłosa z udawaną powagą.

\- No i co takiego wydedukowałaś na podstawie jednego drinka? – Pansy nie była pewna czy czuje się bardziej rozbawiona czy zirytowana zachowaniem Ginny.

\- Potrzebuję więcej materiału dowodowego. – Ginny sprytnie się wywinęła.

 _Chyba zaraz ją kopnę!_ – Pozwoliła sobie na małą fantazję Pansy.

\- Dziewczyny. – Luna uniosła w górę swój kieliszek. – Wypijmy za spotkanie.

\- Za spotkanie – podchwyciła ochoczo Ginny.

\- Niech będzie – skwitowała Pansy, ku rozbawieniu dziewczyn.

Wieczór się rozkręcał, przybywało coraz więcej ludzi. Uznały, że lepiej teraz zamówią kolejne drinki, zanim pójdą tańczyć, ponieważ potem będzie im ciężko znaleźć jakiś wolny stolik.

Z czasem ruszyły na parkiet. Początkowo tańczyły we trzy, ale Pansy czuła się nieswojo. Nie z powodu ich orientacji, ale przez fakt, że tak naprawdę nie były prawdziwymi kumpelami.

Tuż obok nich podrygiwał jakiś blondas, wyglądający na nieszkodliwego, który kilka razy na nią zerknął. Wyczuwała, że chodzi mu o to, żeby tylko z kimś zatańczyć i spojrzała mu w oczy przyzwalająco. Chłopak błyskawicznie się do niej przysunął i wziął za rękę. Wtedy przyszedł jej na myśl Neville i zawahała się, ale Luna popchnęła ją lekko w stronę blondyna, szepcząc:

\- To tylko taniec. Nic wielkiego. Potrzebujesz trochę się rozerwać.

Rzeczywiście.

Tańczyli, dwoje obcych sobie ludzi, którzy nawet nie zamierzali się lepiej poznać, w zadziwiająco zgodnym rytmie i czerpali płynącą z tego przyjemność. Pansy rozluźniła się, pozwoliła, aby dźwięki nieco mrocznej muzyki wypełniły jej zmysły. Przez moment nie chciała o niczym myśleć, tylko zatracić się w chwili obecnej.

Kiedy jednak jej spojrzenie nieopatrznie padło na tańczącą tuż obok parę, zamarła. Luna miała ręce zarzucone na szyi Ginny, a ta z kolei obejmowała ją w pasie. Patrzyły sobie głęboko w oczy, tak jak jeszcze niedawno ona i Neville, ale żadna z nich nie uciekała wzrokiem, pewne siebie i swych uczuć. Nagle Ginny pochyliła się i przelotnie musnęła usta Luny swymi wargami. Było coś zaskakująco erotycznego w tym obrazku, tak, że Pansy zaschło w gardle. Nigdy nie pociągały ją kobiety, teraz też nie o to chodziło. Po prostu była młodą, zdrową kobietą o potrzebach silnie zaniedbanych. Jej myśli znów powędrowały do Neville’a i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się jak to by było kochać się z nim.

Kiedy muzyka się zmieniła podziękowała chłopakowi, który na odchodne cmoknął ją w policzek.

 _Najwyraźniej wywołuję w mężczyznach siostrzane uczucia_ – pomyślała na poły smętnie, na poły z poczuciem humoru, ale w sumie była zadowolona, bo o nic więcej jej tego wieczoru nie chodziło, a chłopak nie był Neville’em.

\- Zmieniamy miejsce?

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Luna i Ginny stanęły koło niej.

\- Czemu nie. – Zgodziła się chętnie. – Może jakiś pub?

\- Znam taki jeden całkiem niedaleko, gdzie powinnyśmy się jakoś upchnąć – zasugerowała Ginny.

Musiały kawałek podejść, ale polecany przez Ginny pub, jakkolwiek nabity ludźmi, wciąż mógł jeszcze pomieścić ich trójkę. Tym razem Pansy bardziej ochoczo sięgała po drinki, jak zresztą Ginny i Luna. Nagle wszystkie zmartwienia pierzchły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Kiedy w ten sposób o tym pomyślała, wcale nie wydało jej się to nostalgiczne tylko niewyobrażalnie zabawne. Była bliska wybuchnięcia śmiechem, ale musiała się kontrolować, jako, że same - Luna i Ginny najwyraźniej niełatwo ulegały upojeniu alkoholowemu.

 _To tak jak ja_ – pomyślała nieco zarozumiale.

Do czasu.

Za późno się zorientowała, że owszem, parę lat temu istotnie miała mocną głowę, ale potem praktycznie nie tykała alkoholu.

\- Pansy? – Luna potrząsnęła nią lekko. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Pansy popatrzyła na nią z konsternacją. Na jej oczach Luna się rozdwoiła.

_Jak ona to zrobiła i to ot tak sobie?_

_Niezła jest! Ciekawe czy umiałaby się potroić?_

_Potroić czy roztroić?_

\- Wracajmy do domu. – Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł do niej głos Ginny.

\- Bo widzicie. – Próbowała im wytłumaczyć, kiedy już jechały taksówką. – Ja tak kurwa nienawidzę i tego świata i naszego! Tak w ogóle to ja nienawidzę całego wszechświata, włączając w to wszystkie światy równoległe. I nawzajem, on… to znaczy wszechświat, też mnie kurwa nienawidzi!

\- No to teraz wszystko jasne – zarechotała rudowłosa.

\- Ginny! – syknęła Luna, po czym dobrodusznie poklepała Pansy po ramieniu. – Już wszystko dobrze. Zaraz będziemy w domu.

\- Blee – jęknęła Pansy, czując nadchodzące mdłości, ale jakimś cudem nie zwymiotowała, za to jej głowa opadła na kolana Luny i zapadła w nieświadomość.

* * *

 

 _Moja głowa! Moja biedna, rozpadająca się na kawałki głowa!_ – pomyślała zgnębiona, usiłując otworzyć oczy.

W końcu jakoś udało jej się dokonać tego heroicznego wysiłku. Rzeczywistość okazała się… nieco bardziej niż zaskakująca.

Pansy leżała na ogromnym łożu pomiędzy Luną a Ginny. Wszystkie były ubrane i wcale nie leżały tak blisko siebie, ale wciąż to było… nie niepokojące, po prostu dziwne.

\- Jak się ma nasza królowa nocy? – Ginny ziewnęła szeroko, najwyraźniej budząc się też dopiero teraz.

\- Czy ja jeszcze żyję? – wymamrotała Pansy. Miała, co do tego pewne wątpliwości.

\- Byłaś wczoraj rewelacyjna, tańcząc na rurze. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś równie spektakularnego. - Oznajmiła z głęboką powagą rudowłosa.

\- Na rurze? – powtórzyła Pansy zmartwiałymi wargami.

\- Ginny – mruknęła zaspanym głosem Luna. – Nie męcz jej. Pansy, w pubie nie było żadnej rury, w związku, z czym, nie mogłaś na niej tańczyć.

\- Jak tylko powrócę do świata żywych, to cię zabiję, Ginny – poinformowała ją słabym głosem Pansy.

\- No dobra, przepraszam – ustąpiła Ginny. – Obu wam brakuje poczucia humoru.

\- Trochę trudno mi docenić kunszt twego dowcipu, kiedy jestem w stanie rozkładu.

\- Zaraz przygotuję ci specjalny eliksir, który szybko postawi cię na nogi. – Ginny najwyraźniej starała się ją udobruchać.

\- Nie.

\- Zaręczam, ze jest super…

\- Może być sobie hiper super, ale ja nie mogę przyjmować żadnych eliksirów.

Zapadła cisza, którą po chwili przerwała Luna.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała łagodnie.

\- Przed wygnaniem nałożono na mnie i na innych takich jak ja zaklęcia, abyśmy nie mogli mieć do czynienia z magią, pod jakąkolwiek postacią. Środki ostrożności, jak powiedzieli. Gdybym wypiła ten eliksir, dostałabym bardzo nieprzyjemnej alergii, a w moim stanie, wolałabym tego uniknąć.

\- Cholera!– Ginny wyglądała na zbulwersowaną. – Nic o tym nie wiedziałam.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – spytała przytomnie Luna.

\- Jeśli to nie kłopot, to poproszę wodę z aspiryną – stęknęła Pansy. Nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy.

\- Zejdę na dół do sklepu – zaoferowała od razu Luna i w pośpiechu wyszła.

\- Postaram się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, o tym, co nam przed chwilą powiedziałaś – oświadczyła zdecydowanie Ginny. – I …sorry, za głupie żarty.

\- Już przepraszałaś. – Pansy machnęła z wysiłkiem ręką. – Nic się takiego nie stało, ale wiedz, że gdybym próbowała zatańczyć na rurze, z moim antytalentem w tej dziedzinie, mogłyby być ofiary w ludziach.

\- Pozwolę sobie się nie zgodzić. Widziałam jak tańczyłaś z tamtym chłopakiem. Poruszasz się wyjątkowo zmysłowo.

Najprawdopodobniej Ginny nie zamierzała wygłosić ostatniego zdania na głos, ale jej się wyrwało. Miało to swoje dobre strony, bo zawsze pewna siebie Ginny, speszyła się. Ale Ginny to Ginny… szybko doszła do siebie.

\- Niewykluczone… potencjalnie niewykluczone, że gdybym nie była szaleńczo zakochana w Lunie i gdybyś ty sama nie była hetero, to może, ale tylko może… chciałabym ci pokazać moją kolekcję znaczków.

Mimo koszmarnego bólu głowy, Pansy parsknęła śmiechem, a Ginny do niej dołączyła. Kiedy już obie się uspokoiły, Ginny oznajmiła z powagą, tym razem autentyczną:

\- Chciałabym, abyśmy zostawiły przeszłość za sobą i naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniły. Jesteś teraz inną osobą, wszyscy to zauważyli, nawet, jeśli ty sama jeszcze tego nie widzisz.

\- Ja… - bąknęła Pansy. – Też bym tego chciała, tylko czasami jest tak trudno. – Zdobyła się na szczerość.

\- Dasz radę – stwierdziła z całym przekonaniem Ginny.

\- Woda i aspiryna – oznajmiła Luna, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Dzięki.

Pansy zażyła tabletkę, obficie popijając wodą. Nie zaprotestowała, kiedy dziewczyny zaproponowały, aby u nich wypoczęła, a nawet została na noc.

\- Dzieci są u dziadków – powiedziała Luna. – A my z Ginny nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

Kiedy wyszły, zamykając za sobą drzwi, Pansy z ulgą ułożyła się w łóżku najwygodniej jak mogła. Okno było lekko uchylone, a delikatny powiew powietrza przyjemnie muskał ją po twarzy. Jednak w głowie wciąż jej huczało. Czuła się też wyjątkowo zmęczona i dość szybko zapadła w sen.

Marzenia senne zawiodły ją do klubu Mistral. Ponownie tańczyła z bezimiennym blondynem, który nieoczekiwanie przeobraził się w Neville’a. Tańczyli objęci, a on w pewnej chwili pochylił się, aby ją pocałować. Tym razem nie w policzek. Jego pocałunek przypominał ten, którym Ginny obdarzyła Lunę, ale Pansy pragnęła czegoś więcej niż przelotnego muśnięcia ust. Niestety Neville nagle rozwiał się bez śladu, a Pansy obudziła się. Sądziła, że spała dość krótko. Gdy jednak sprawdziła czas na swojej komórce okazało się, że minęło kilka godzin. Ból głowy nie ustąpił, ale znacznie zelżał.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej jak bardzo musiała się wczoraj wygłupić.

 _Najprawdopodobniej naopowiadałam im niesamowitych bzdur, przeplatanych bluzgami. Mgliście pamiętam, ze klęłam na cały świat… światy. Kiedyś coś takiego nie przeszłoby mi przez gardło. Musiały puścić wszystkie moje hamulce, minus taniec na rurze_ – prychnęła w duchu, na wspomnienie o tym, jak Ginny sobie z niej zażartowała.

Próbowała wstać z łóżka, ale jej ruchy były mało skoordynowane i zawadziła nogą o stojący tuż obok mały stolik. Na blacie stolika leżała książka, a raczej opasłe tomisko, które z impetem uderzyło o podłogę. Skrzywiła się, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, do pokoju weszła Luna.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytała z niepokojem.

\- Chciałam wstać, ale ten stolik bezczelnie zatarasował mi drogę, no i książka pofrunęła na podłogę – mruknęła, z powrotem siadając na łóżku.

Wiedziała, że powinna schylić się po książkę, ale naszły ją zawroty głowy i wolała nie ryzykować gwałtowniejszych ruchów. Luna z rozbawieniem podniosła książkę, położyła na stoliku i usiadła obok swego gościa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już trochę lepiej.

\- Trochę.

\- Chciałabym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać, ale… - zawahała się. – Możemy to przełożyć.

\- Hm… - Pansy miała średnią ochotę na rozmowę, ale ciekawość, nawet podszyta niepokojem zwyciężyła. – O co chodzi?

\- Ginny postanowiła odwiedzić rodziców, więc jesteśmy teraz same. – Luna zaczęła tytułem wstępu.

\- Jesteś urocza, ale nie powinnyśmy – wysiliła się na żart Pansy. Prawdę powiedziawszy odczuwała pewien nieokreślony lęk przed rozmową, której, nie miała wątpliwości, będzie tematem.

Luna przewróciła oczami i wymamrotała pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak: „zgubny wpływ Ginny.”

\- No dobrze. – Zaczęła jeszcze raz. – Zapewne domyślasz się, że niespodziewane pojawienie się Neville’a w tamten wieczór w pubie nie było zbiegiem okoliczności.

\- To było zastanawiające. – Zgodziła się ostrożnie Pansy, pamiętając jak nawalony facet omal nie rozkwasił jej twarzy pięścią.

\- Jakiś tydzień wcześniej nieoczekiwanie pomyślałam o tobie. A potem nie mogłam wybić sobie ciebie z głowy. Czułam przy tym silny niepokój. To było dziwne. Przez tyle lat nie byłyśmy w kontakcie, a wcześniej tylko sporadycznie miałyśmy ze sobą do czynienia. Rozłożyłam, więc karty – oznajmiła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz do zrobienia w takiej sytuacji. – Moje karty jeszcze nigdy mnie nie okłamały, więc rzuciłam rozkład dotyczący ciebie. Trzy karty, wszystkie odwrócone – Wieża, Księżyc i… Śmierć.

Pansy odruchowo się wzdrygnęła.

\- To koszmarny rozkład – szepnęła.

\- Próbowałam jeszcze kilka razy, ale efekt był prawie identyczny za każdym podejściem. Czasami zamiast Wieży i Księżyca wychodził odwrócony Wisielec lub Diabeł. Ani razu nie wypadła karta w pozycji normalnej. Powiedziałam o tym Ginny i Neville’owi, a wtedy postanowiliśmy cię odszukać i zorientować w sytuacji.

Pansy nie mogła się powstrzymać, aby nie zapytać ostro:

\- Myśleliście, że planuję coś złego?

\- Nie, skądże! – Luna gwałtownie pokręciła głową.

– Chodziło o ciebie. Twoje życie było w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- I co z tego? – Pansy zdziwiła się szczerze.

\- Rozumiem, że nawiązujesz do przeszłości – westchnęła Luna. – Wszyscy byliśmy wtedy dziećmi, a nasze poglądy i wybory były ściśle powiązane z tym, kim byli nasi rodzice oraz do jakiego domu należeliśmy w Hogwarcie.

\- I to załatwia sprawę?

-To tłumaczy, że często nie widzimy całego obrazu. Tkwimy, można to powiedzieć we własnym wymiarze i tylko nasza prawda się liczy. Czy na chwilę obecną masz takie same poglądy jak wtedy, kiedy miałaś szesnaście, siedemnaście lat?

\- Nie, teraz to wszystko wydaje mi się idiotyczne. Ta wojna nie była potrzebna. Czarodziej to czarodziej, bez względu na pochodzenie. Chociaż… – Musiała to powiedzieć, aby być w zgodzie sama ze sobą. – Tradycja jest też ważna. Lubiłam przynależeć do starego rodu, być dumna z jego historii. – Zamrugała szybko oczami, gdy poczuła, że jeszcze chwila i uroni łzę. Albo kilka.

\- Rozumiem – szepnęła łagodnie Luna. – Szkoda, że wszystko przybrał taki, a nie inny obrót.

Pansy odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy, aby się uspokoić. - Tak, więc obserwowaliście mnie?– Wróciła do poprzedniego wątku.

\- Do akcji nawet włączył się Harry – wyznała Luna i uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok oniemiałej twarzy Pansy. – Wprawdzie potem miałaś z nim nikły kontakt, ale ponieważ Harry, jako pisarz ma wyjątkowo elastyczne godziny pracy, on najwięcej cię obserwował.

_Ciekawe czy to właśnie Harry widział mnie płaczącą a potem niedorzecznie się śmiejącą przed pubem? Jednak nie… to musiał być Neville, który potem pojawił się w ostatniej chwili. Mojej ostatniej chwili?_

Luna odchrząknęła i kontynuowała:

\- Karty uparcie pozostawały niezmienne i prawdę powiedziawszy obawiałam się, że cokolwiek ma się wydarzyć, nie będziemy w stanie ci pomóc. Oczywiście, nie zamierzaliśmy się poddawać. I wtedy, na dzień, przed, kiedy znów rozłożyłam karty, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego… – Luna efektownie zawiesiła głos, wpatrując się z ciekawością w Pansy.

\- Co takiego?

\- Znów te same karty, wszystkie odwrócone i… karta z zupełnie innej talii. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem się tam znalazła, nie mogłam jej tam włożyć – oświadczyła stanowczo Luna.

\- A ta karta to…? – spytała niecierpliwie Pansy.

\- Karta Anielska symbolizująca Synchroniczność, co oznacza, że wszystko zdarza się we właściwym czasie.

\- Nie rozumiem – szepnęła Pansy.

\- Ja też nie. Co do kart to jedyna talia, którą nabyłam w tym świecie, a karta, o której mówię, jakimś cudem zawędrowała do rozkładu dla ciebie.

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy?

\- Ktoś albo coś nad tobą czuwa. Albo dosłownie anioł albo jakaś siła wyższa. Tak czy owak, mam wrażenie, że ten świat jest twoim przeznaczeniem i prędzej czy później odkryjesz, na czym ono polega.

To, co Pansy wyczytała między wierszami znaczyło – nasz stary świat jest dla ciebie rozdziałem zamkniętym.

Nie chciała głębiej wchodzić w tą myśl.

\- Tamtego wieczoru… zginęłabym, gdyby nie interwencja Neville’a?

\- Najprawdopodobniej.

\- Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że moje… kiepskie nastroje spowodują… taką, a nie inną reakcję łańcuchową.

\- To coś więcej niż kiepskie nastroje – skarciła ją delikatnie Luna. – Twoja aura była bardzo mocno zaburzona. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale sądzę, że twoje myśli, uczucia, sposób widzenia swojej sytuacji, prowadziły do autodestrukcji. Masz w sobie wielką wolę życia, ale jednocześnie musiałaś bardzo się miotać… jak motyl złapany w pajęczynę.

\- Bardzo poetycko to ujęłaś. – Pansy chciała, aby to zabrzmiało nonszalancko, ale kogo ona próbowała oszukać. Jej głos niebezpiecznie zadrżał, kiedy wymawiała kolejne słowa, tym razem szczerze: - Dziękuję… za wszystko.

\- Nie ma, za co. Cieszę się, że najgorsze już za tobą.

\- Z uwagi na anioła?

\- Na to by wyglądało. Potem nie czułam już potrzeby rozkładania kart dla ciebie. A zatem wypatruj anioła za rogiem – dokończyła z uśmiechem.

\- Może to Neville?

– Odważyła się zapytać Pansy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Ta moc nie pochodzi z naszego świata. Zostawię cię teraz samą. Wciąż powinnaś nabierać sił.

\- Jeszcze jedno – powiedziała pospiesznie Pansy. – Chciałam zapytać o to Neville’a podczas naszej ra… naszego ostatniego spotkania, ale jakoś nie wyszło, więc zwracam się z tym do ciebie… Czy któreś z was mogłoby dowiedzieć się, co z moimi rodzicami? Ich wyrok wygasa za dwa lata. Ja… byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za jakiekolwiek wieści o nich.

\- Oczywiście – odparła ze zrozumieniem Luna. – Cieszę się, że zaczynasz nam ufać.

\- Dziękuję… doceniam waszą pomoc.

Kiedy blond gryfonka wyszła z pokoju, Pansy musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że w rzeczy samej, zaczęła im ufać. Z początku niechętnie, ale ten cały proces małymi krokami, w swoisty sposób, brnął naprzód.

_Być może… być może istnieje dla mnie jakieś „jutro.”_

* * *

 

Sms od Henry’ego był czymś zaskakującym, wręcz niewyobrażalnym na kilku płaszczyznach:

1\. Henry, jej szef w zawieszeniu, nienawidził telefonów – wszelkiego rodzaju. To, że wysłał smsa z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli zakrawało na cud.

2\. Henry nienawidził ludzi i kontakty z nimi traktował, jako zło konieczne.

3\. Henry… jakkolwiek nie nienawidził jej, również i nie potrzebował, prawda? A jednak wysłał wiadomość, która brzmiała w typowy dla niego sposób:

Czy ten leniwy babsztyl jest już na chodzie? Na pewno jest w stanie sama się sobą zająć! Pansy – robota czeka!!

Henry

Pansy kilkakrotnie przeczytała sms, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. Cały Henry! Czyżby za nią tęsknił? Niemożliwe… a jednak. Przypomniała sobie ponownie uwagę Luny o trzech mugolach i jeśli to była prawda, Henry musiał być jednym z nich.

Trójka mugoli – Henry, Miranda i Edwin.

Pansy wstawiła wodę na herbatę, po czym podeszła do okna. Mieszkała na jednym z wyższych pięter, w związku, z czym dysponowała przynajmniej niezłym widokiem na okoliczne dzielnice. W tej chwili jednak jej uwagę zaprzątało coś innego. Nie tak dawna przeszłość ożyła w jej głowie.

_Po kilku latach sprzątania, Pansy miała dosyć. Potrzebowała zmiany, jakiejkolwiek, aby codzienność jej egzystencji przybrała przynajmniej nieco innych odcieni szarości. I tak, z niepewnością, która nie przestawała jej opuszczać nawet na chwilę, podczas całego pobytu w świecie mugoli, rozpoczęła niezdarne poszukiwania._

_Pierwsze próby niemal ją zraziły. Wszyscy wymagali odpowiedniego doświadczenia, w zależności od proponowanej pracy i Pansy czuła się zagubiona, nie wiedząc nawet, co chciałaby robić._

_Któregoś dnia, wędrując w raczej niewesołym nastroju po Notting Hill, nagle stanęła jak wryta przed wystawą sklepu z witrażami. Nigdy wcześniej nie przywiązywała do nich większej uwagi, aż do dziś. W tym świecie pozbawionym magii, po raz pierwszy poczuła jej dotyk. Witraże były bez wątpienia dziełem mugola, ale jakość ich wykonania przywodziła bardziej na myśl czarodzieja niż mugolskiego rzemieślnika. A co wzbudziło przyśpieszone bicie jej serca, była zawieszona w oknie tabliczka – potrzebna osoba do pomocy. I to było to – wiedziała, czuła całą sobą, że właśnie tym, nawet, jeśli tylko, jako sprzedawca chciałaby się zajmować._

_Weszła do środka z udawaną pewnością siebie, ale to nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia na stojącej za ladą dziewczynie o znudzonym wyrazie twarzy. Była dość wysoka, krzykliwie ubrana o włosach ufarbowanych na żółto._

_\- Ja w sprawie pracy – oświadczyła Pansy._

_\- Poważnie? – mruknęła sprzedawczyni._

_\- Słucham? – Pansy zmarszczyła brwi._

_\- Szef to upierdliwiec. – Dziewczyna zniżyła głos. – Wszystko mu przeszkadza, nie można za dużo mówić, a przerwy na lunch to według niego wręcz wykroczenie kryminalne, zwłaszcza, gdy się nie zdąży wrócić na czas. Pracuję tu do końca tygodnia, a potem się zmywam. – Strzeliła palcami, a Pansy przelotnie się zdziwiła, że nie odpadły jej przy tym tipsy._

_Lekceważąca postawa dziewczyny ją wkurzyła._

_\- Sama nie lubię próżnej gadaniny – stwierdziła wyniośle. – Podobnie jak spóźnień._

_Dziewczyna łypnęła na nią złowrogo i już otwierała usta, aby wypalić w stronę Pansy coś z pewnością mało przyjemnego, kiedy od strony zaplecza wyszedł mężczyzna. Mógł być w okolicy pięćdziesiątki, o włosach szpakowatych, chociaż wciąż z przewagą ciemnych i dużych, niebieskich oczach. Na ustach tańczył mu drwiący uśmieszek._

_\- Do końca tygodnia mówisz? Kończysz teraz. Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i do widzenia, a raczej do NIE widzenia!_

_\- Ja… - Dziewczyna gwałtownie zamrugała oczami, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż czegokolwiek innego, ale szybko doszła do siebie. – W porządku. Oczekuję zapłaty…_

_\- I ją dostaniesz, przelewem na swoje konto. Ale w tej chwili marnujesz mój czas!_

_\- Już sobie idę! – Fuknęła jak rozłoszczona kotka, po czym błyskawicznie zniknęła na zapleczu._

_Zapomniana Pansy stała na boku, zastanawiając się, co to oznacza dla niej._

_\- Jestem Henry Randall, właściciel tego tu przybytku. A ty? – Uwaga mężczyzny spoczęła na niej._

_\- Pansy… Pansy Alexander. Szukam pracy._

_\- Możesz zacząć od dzisiaj?_

_\- Tak po prostu? – spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem._

_\- Słyszałem dość. Nie lubisz za dużo gadać i jesteś punktualna. Jeśli do tego solidna i obowiązkowa, a mam wrażenie, że taka jesteś. – Świdrował ją przenikliwym wzrokiem. – To tyle wymagam._

_\- A co z doświadczeniem? – spytała słabo._

_\- Chcesz tej pracy czy nie? – odparł obcesowo._

_\- Bardzo – przytaknęła gorliwie._

_\- No to ją masz. Na razie na pół etatu, a potem zobaczymy. Robota jest prosta, żadna wyższa szkoła jazdy._

_I tak Pansy rozpoczęła pracę w sklepie o dumnej nazwie - Byzantium. Do jej obowiązków należała obsługa klientów i lekkie sprzątanie. Henry zazwyczaj pracował na zapleczu, chyba, że miał zlecenie w terenie. Z jego rąk wychodziły zjawiskowe witraże, stylowe lampy Tiffany’ego. Zajmował się również mozaiką witrażową oraz naprawą, rekonstrukcją i konserwacją lamp oraz witraży._

_Henry był gburowaty, politycznie niepoprawny ( termin ten zawsze śmieszył Pansy i zastanawiała jak miałby się do jej osoby, gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest), ale był prawdziwy. Emanował autentycznością, która dla Pansy była czymś ożywczym. Przy nim nie musiała nic udawać, uśmiechać się na siłę i mówić, co wypada. Oczywiście w stosunku do klientów zachowywała się profesjonalnie – była uprzejma, ale z dystansem._

_Henry zdawał się ja doceniać, lubił jej małomówność i przykładanie się do pracy, a z czasem, ku jej skrytej radości zaczął ją uczyć witrażownictwa._

_Na początku pracy w sklepie, z uwagi na niecały etat, Pansy uznała, że najrozsądniej będzie nie rezygnować ze wszystkich dotychczasowych zajęć. Zdecydowała się zostawić swoje dwa ostatnie „nabytki.”_

_U Mirandy rozpoczęła pracę kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Znalazła ogłoszenie w sklepie, w swojej dzielnicy o pracę dla petsittera w Kilburn, czyli praktycznie tuż pod nosem. Miranda należała do osób, które kogoś kochają, albo nienawidzą od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zapałała sympatią do Pansy na dzień dobry, bo podobnie jak w przypadku Henry’ego przypadł jej go gustu wyciszony sposób bycia dziewczyny. Miranda uwielbiała mówić, słuchać już niekoniecznie, więc Pansy idealnie nadawała się do „rozmów” z nią._

_Sama Miranda była korpulentną blondynką tuż po trzydziestce. Pracowała z domu, zajmując się pisaniem felietonów. Nie lubiła opuszczać swego apartamentu i przedkładała fast food i reality shows ponad wszystko. No, niemal wszystko. Jej priorytetem były posiadane przez nią zwierzęta – pięć kotów i dwa psy. Pansy nazywała w myślach całe to stadko – „pokręconą menażerią.” Pansy nie tylko wyprowadzała psy na spacer, robiła również zakupy dla Mirandy w pobliskim Sainsbury’s, a z czasem blondynka wymogła na niej, aby wspólnie oglądały reality shows. Dla Pansy nie miało to większego znaczenia i tak nie miała żadnych planów towarzyskich, więc równie dobrze mogła tracić czas w towarzystwie gadatliwej mugolki._

_No i pozostawał Edwin – jej trzeci pracodawca. Pansy rozpoczęła pracę u niego, tuż zanim poznała Mirandę. Edwin, z zawodu archiwista, również mieszkał w Kilburn. Był rudowłosym, niepewnym siebie mężczyzną w jej wieku. Pansy podbiła jego serce dwoma rzeczami – po pierwsze nie zwracała uwagi na jego kompleksy, po drugie była mistrzynią w prasowaniu a Edwin miał mnóstwo koszul. Jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie to Pansy również była w tym dobra, chociaż wykonywała tę pracę bez większego entuzjazmu._

_Wszystko zaczęło się układać. Praca dla Henry’ego dostarczała jej wiele satysfakcji, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przeszła na cały etat, a jej pracodawca zaczął ją wprowadzać w coraz to bardziej zaawansowane techniki witrażownictwa. Dodatkowe prace dla Mirandy i Edwina, nie stanowiły już tylko źródła dodatkowego dochodu, ale również stały się urozmaiceniem codzienności._

_Mijały miesiące…_

_Niepostrzeżenie dla samej siebie, zaczęła się rozluźniać i oddychać swobodniej._

_Prawdziwy uśmiech i dobry nastrój, okazały się jak najbardziej osiągalne._

_Zaczęła „nabierać wiatr w żagle.”_

_I wtedy to się stało…_

_Wszystko zaczęło się załamywać – powoli, stopniowo i nieubłagalnie._

_Pierwszym sygnałem był ból w klatce piersiowej, na tyle silny by ją przestraszyć, na tyle krótkotrwały, by po fakcie, go zbagatelizować._

_Jednak symptomy psychosomatyczne zaczęły następować jeden po drugim, kładąc się cieniem na wszystko dobre, czego ostatnio zaznała._

_Bywały chwile, kiedy miała problem ze złapaniem oddechu albo miewała krótkotrwałe zawroty głowy._

_Wieczorami odczuwała osaczające ją lęki, zupełnie, jakby mikroskopijne węże przewiercały się przez jej skórę do wnętrza ciała._

_Za dnia czuła się jednocześnie rozdrażniona i zmęczona, ale miała wprawę w udawaniu, więc nikt nie zauważył, co się z nią działo._

_Któregoś dnia podczas obsługi wyjątkowo trudnej klientki, która czepiała się detali zamówionej przez siebie lampy, Pansy poczuła, że wyzwala się, w niej ślepa furia._

_Irytująca klientka miała najwyraźniej zły dzień i próbowała wyładować swoją frustrację na kimś, kto jej zdaniem powinien podejść do tego z zawodową uprzejmością. Tyle tylko, że Pansy miała dosyć tego, co wypada, a co nie. Miała dosyć swoich własnych zahamowani i tolerowania widzimisię napuszonych mugoli._

_\- Widzę, że kompletnie nie posiada pani wyczucia piękna i estetyki – powiedziała z pozornym spokojem, pozwalając jednocześnie, aby w jej słowa wkradły się obraźliwo pobłażliwe nuty. – No cóż, nie każdy może się poszczycić dobrym gustem._

_Stojąca przed nią kobieta spurpurowiała; jej oczy wyrażały niedowierzanie, które szybko ustąpiło miejsca oburzeniu._

_\- Co za bezczelność! – wrzasnęła._

_Na oko była w okolicach pięćdziesiątki, ufarbowana na ciemny blond. Miała na sobie niewątpliwie drogą, przyciasną sukienkę._

_\- Żądam rozmowy z właścicielem!_

_Pansy w duchu zamarła, ale na zewnątrz starała się być oazą spokoju._

_Zanim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Henry wyłonił się z zaplecza. Może i mało mówił, ale miał super słuch._

_\- O co chodzi? – zapytał złudnie uprzejmym tonem._

_\- Ta… ta osoba powinna być zwolniona z pracy za swoje karygodne zachowanie!_

_\- A cóż takiego strasznego uczyniła? – Henry spytał z wydawałoby się szczerym zainteresowaniem._

_\- Ta lampa… - Kobieta niedbale machnęła ręką. – Nie jest tym, czego oczekiwałam. Uważam, że te kolory są bez wyrazu, powinny być bardziej jaskrawe, powinno ich być więcej. Poza tym forma… - Wydęła nieprzyjemnie usta. – Spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej okazałego, więcej wzorów. Zwróciłam na to uwagę pańskiej ekspedientce, ale ona wykazała się całkowitym brakiem kultury osobistej!_

_\- Coś bardziej jaskrawego i okazałego? – Henry puścił uwagę o Pansy mimo uszu. – Bardziej w jarmarcznym stylu, droga pani? – Głos Henry’ego ociekał sarkazmem, a Pansy w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą._

_\- Moja noga więcej tu nie stanie! Nie zapłacę też za tego… tego gniota!_

_\- Jeżeli coś lub ktoś wygląda jak gniot, to z pewnością nie moja lampa – oświadczył z niewinną miną Henry._

_Na odchodne kobieta tak mocno trzasnęła drzwiami, że Pansy przez moment obawiała się, czy ich nie uszkodziła. Na szczęście wejście do Byzantium okazało się odporne na poczynania rozłoszczonej klientki._

_\- Baba z wozu, koniom lżej – skwitował całą sprawę Henry, po czym dopiero wtedy uważnie przyjrzał się Pansy._

_\- Czy wszystko w porządku?_

_Z ogromnym trudem przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Podczas wymiany zdań między jej szefem a kobietą, Pansy czuła jak całe jej wnętrze kotłuje się od rozpierającej ją wściekłości. Wściekłości tak ogromnej, że aż porażającej. Wyobrażała sobie, że paznokciami drapie aż do krwi twarz klientki. Szarpie ją za włosy, a potem powala na podłogę. Następnie kopie ją zapamiętale w brzuch, głowę, gdzie popadnie…_

_Dopiero gwałtowne wyjście kobiety ze sklepu, ostudziło tą krwawą wizję…_

_\- Przepraszam Henry. – Odnalazła gdzieś swój głos. – Zdenerwowałam się._

_\- Tym czymś? Dziewczyno, nie warto. Nabawisz się tylko wrzodów żołądka!_

_\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły?_

_\- Czy ja wyglądam jakbym był na ciebie zły? Dobrze się spisałaś! Słyszałem jak jej przygadałaś. A już myślałem, że taka z ciebie zahukana, szara myszka._

_Jego słowa zamiast pocieszyć, zdruzgotały ją._

_Szara myszka? Taka się stałam? Nie wiem, co gorsze – czy to, że niemal zatłukłam w myślach tę kobietę na śmierć czy to, że… praktycznie mnie nie ma?_

_Dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy bezskutecznie usiłowała zasnąć, uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo była „zniekształcona.” Tak długo tłumiła siebie, swoje instynktowne, naturalne reakcje, że zapomniała jak naprawdę być sobą._

_Nie spała całą noc, a rankiem dopadły ją tak silne dreszcze, że przestraszyła się nie na żarty. Po jakimś czasie minęły, ale czuła się rozregulowana, kompletnie nie do życia. Na szczęście to był weekend, więc przynajmniej nie musiała martwić się o pracę. Jednak jej stan się nie poprawiał._

_Na przemian chciało jej się płakać, albo coś rozwalić._

_W niedzielę wieczorem, z całą wyrazistością dotarło do niej, że nie będzie w stanie pójść jutro do pracy. Ani w kolejne dni._

_Wymyśliła naprędce historyjkę o dalekiej krewnej, mieszkającej na prowincji, która złamała nogę i potrzebuje jej pomocy. W poniedziałek rano dała o tym znać Henry’emu, Edwinowi i Mirandzie. Każde z nich wykazało daleko idące zrozumienie i Pansy wzięła urlop na czas bliżej nieokreślony._

_A potem… nastał zmierzch._

_Tak Pansy, z perspektywy czasu, nazwała nadchodzące tygodnie, spowite szarością, które były niczym innym jak zamazanym obrazem rzeczywistości… aż do czasu incydentu w pubie, kiedy na scenę wkroczył Neville._

* * *

 

\- Dobrze, że już wróciłaś! Mam dla ciebie zlecenie, w małym miasteczku, pod Londynem. W trakcie burzy, konar drzewa stłukł fragment witraża w kościele. Rozmawiałem w pastorem, zaraz dam ci wszystkie dane. Poradzisz sobie bez trudu. Jednak to kawałek drogi, więc najlepiej będzie jak tam przenocujesz. Nie chcę, abyś sama wracała po nocy z tego zadupia. – Henry zakończył swoją przemowę i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

Pansy z zapałem pokiwała głową. Po sześciu tygodniach pobytu w strefie mroku, aż paliła się do pracy.

_A wyjazd poza Londyn, będzie doskonałą okazją, aby z dystansu, na spokojnie pomyśleć o Neville’u i moich uczuciach do niego._

* * *

 

 

Jazda autobusem trwała już od ładnych paru godzin, ale radosny nastrój nie opuszczał Pansy. Cieszyło ją wszystko - słońce na błękitnym niebie, soczyście zielona trawa, piękne rozłożyste drzewa, a nawet stado pasących się na łące krów. W zasadzie czuła się tak od rana, od momentu przebudzenia. Początkowo sądziła, że powrót do pracy, przyjaźń z gryfonami, może to coś z Neville’em… to wszystko razem, wymieszane niczym wyśmienity koktajl, podziałało na nią tak ożywczo, ale podskórnie czuła, że chodzi o coś więcej.

Miasteczko Winter Cherry okazało się urokliwym miejscem, z gatunku tych, w których czas płynie wolniej. Było pełne zieleni, prześlicznych ogrodów i starodawnych domów. Kościół, a w zasadzie mały kościółek, mieścił się na obrzeżach miasteczka.

Pansy, uzbrojona w swoją torbę z narzędziami i wszelkimi niezbędnymi materiałami, ochoczo ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Kościółek był szary, bardzo stary, ale dobrze utrzymany. Po wejściu do środka, rozejrzała się z ciekawością. Wnętrze było skromne, ale jednocześnie czuło się podniosłość miejsca. Siłą rzeczy jej wzrok pomknął w stronę witraży.

_Piękne i co najważniejsze, nie będę się musiała wysoko wdrapywać._

\- Pani Alexander?

Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się niewysoki pastor w podeszłym wieku. Miał przerzedzone siwe włosy, nieco wyblakłe niebieskie oczy, ale mocny głos i zmierzał w stronę Pansy dziarskim krokiem.

\- Dzień dobry pastorze Everett… to znaczy szczęść Boże. I proszę mi mówić Pansy.

Pastor uśmiechnął się do niej z sympatią.

\- Dziękuję za przyjazd. Pan Randall bardzo cię chwalił. Mam nadzieję, że nasz niesforny anioł nie nastręczy ci większych trudności.

Czy to możliwe?

\- Niesforny anioł? – odchrząknęła.

\- A tak. Ciągle są z nim jakieś perypetie, zwykle nieznaczne tego typu – umocowanie nieoczekiwanie szwankuje albo innym razem uderza w niego ptak, w trakcie kazania, budząc przy okazji połowę wiernych – westchnął teatralnie, patrząc na nią spod oka.

Roześmiała się, bo tak wypadało, ale w głowie czuła zamęt.

Anioł.

Karta anielska.

Synchroniczność.

\- A oto sprawca całego zajścia. – Pastor poprowadził ją do jednego z witraży.

Przedstawiał on postać anioła o srebrnobiałych włosach oraz czarnych oczach, jak się na początku Pansy wydawało, ale po bliższych oględzinach okazały się zielone, a tą pomyłkę wyjaśniała gra promieni słonecznych.

Anioł był przepiękny.

Zamrożony w jednostce czasu, w chwili jednak dla niego niekorzystnej.

Takie właśnie, nie wiedząc, czemu wywarł na niej wrażenie. Brakowało mu jednej ręki, a w zasadzie dłoni, rozbitej w czasie burzy.

\- Tu masz zdjęcie tego elementu w powiększeniu. I jak Pansy? Dasz radę?

\- Naprawię anioła – szepnęła, biorąc do ręki fotografię.

\- Może miałabyś ochotę najpierw się odświeżyć po podróży? Albo coś zjeść? Czeka na ciebie przygotowany pokój na plebanii.

\- Dziękuję pastorze. Najpierw chciałabym się dokładniej przyjrzeć uszkodzonej części. Potrzebuję tylko podestu roboczego.

\- Oczywiście. Zaraz się tym zajmę.

Pansy została sama.

Sama z aniołem i aurą tajemniczości, która zdawała się go otaczać.

Wpatrywała się z przejęciem w witraż, czekając na coś, na jakiś znak…, ale nic się nie działo, poza tym, że anioł spoglądał na nią niewzruszenie z wysokości swej niedoli.

 _Wygłupiłam się_ – pomyślała samokrytycznie. _– Czego się spodziewałam? Że sfrunie z witraża i powie mi, dokąd zmierzam?_

Westchnęła i podeszła bliżej, koncentrując się na rozbitym fragmencie. Wspięła się na palce i dotknęła krawędzi witraża.

I wtedy to się stało.

Jasność

Ciemność

Poczucie nierealności

Była tylko ona.

I anioł na witrażu.

Zobaczyła, czy też poczuła swoją ścieżkę życia,

która nagle się urywa

Jakby ktoś przeciął wstążkę w kolorze zielonym

_Zaraz spadnę_

_Nie ma kładki nad przepaścią_

_A muszę iść naprzód,_

_bo nic nie stoi w miejscu_

_Zamykam oczy,_

_robiąc krok w nicość_

_Zaraz spadnę w przepaść_

_I zginę_

_Przestanę istnieć_

_Jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy_

_… Ale NIE!_

_Coś się zadziało_

_Nowy wzór_

_Został utkany na krosnach czasu_

_Czuję grunt pod stopami_

_Mój anioł_

_Mnie uratował_

_A teraz moją powinnością_

_Jest go uratować_

_Od wiecznego potępienia_

\- Pansy, czy wszystko w porządku?

Z trudem wróciła do tu i teraz.

\- Jak… jak nazywa się ten anioł? – wymamrotała.

\- To bezimienny anioł.

\- Przepraszam pastorze. Zamyśliłam się – spojrzała już przytomniej na swego rozmówcę.

Obok niego stał chyba jego pomocnik, młody muskularny chłopak, który przyniósł podest.

\- Proszę to postawić tutaj… tak, w tym miejscu jest idealnie, dziękuję.

Chłopak zerknął na nią dziwnie i zbył jej podziękowania cichym – „nie ma, za co.”

Kościółek zamknięto na czas pracy Pansy, a ona sama mimo skupienia podczas naprawy witraża, wciąż była pod wrażeniem minionej niezwykłej chwili. Do końca nie rozumiała, co tak naprawdę miało miejsce, ale czuła się… spokojniejsza.

Tej nocy przed zaśnięciem pomyślała o Neville’u i doszła do zaskakującej i wyzwalającej konkluzji:

_Już się nie boję, że mnie „zobaczy.”_

\- Doskonała robota Pansy – stwierdził z podziwem pastor na drugi dzień. – Wygląda lepiej niż poprzednio.

\- Tylko tak pastor mówi – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale dziękuję.

Podczas podróży z Winter Cherry do Londynu jej myśli zdominowały pytania, które przynajmniej na razie musiały pozostać bez odpowiedzi:

_Czego to było zapowiedzią?_

_Dlaczego pomyślałam, że go uratuję?_

_I najważniejsze…, kim jest ten anioł?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest mega długi, rozciągnął mi się niesamowicie i mimo szczerych chęci, wciąż nie udało mi się napisać wszystkiego, co zaplanowałam. To miał być ostatni rozdział o Pansy, ale w kolejnym już ze wszystkim się uporam.;)
> 
> Miasteczko Winter Cherry tuż poza Londynem, klub Mistral na Oxford Circus czy sklep Byzantium na Notting Hill są fikcyjne. Jeśli jakimś cudem istnieją miejsca o takich nazwach w podanych lokalizacjach to ja nic o tym nie wiem.
> 
> Odnośnie kart tarota – moja wiedza jest bardzo pobieżna. Swego czasu osoba, która mi wróżyła powiedziała, które karty są najlepsze, a które najtrudniejsze czy też najmniej korzystne, zwłaszcza w pozycji odwróconej. Uznałam, że mogę to użyć w tym rozdziale, ponieważ karty tarota pasują mi do Luny i jej… eteryczności.;)
> 
> Co zaś się tyczy anioła, pomyślałam, że zrobię mały/w pewnym sensie crossover. Nie odbije to za bardzo od głównego wątku, myślę, że wręcz będzie to tutaj bardzo pasowało, w świetle historii z Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Dziękuję za kudos :)

Rozdział 11

\- To ty Pansy? – Zaspany i niezbyt przytomny głos Neville’a uświadomił jej, że dzwonienie do niego w środku nocy niekoniecznie było dobrym pomysłem.

Zrobiła to spontanicznie i teraz poczuła się głupio.

\- Przepraszam, zadzwonię jutro – mruknęła.

\- Nie! – Resztki snu zniknęły z jego głosu. – Cieszę się, że dzwonisz. Jak było w Winter Cherry?

_Nie z tego świata, ani nawet naszego? Sama nie wiem, co to było._

\- Praca jak praca, ale pooddychałam czystym, wiejskim powietrzem. Neville… - zawahała się.

\- Tak?

\- Czy ten spacer nad Tamizą jest nadal aktualny?

\- Choćby w tej chwili – zażartował.

\- No dobra, śmiej się ze mnie. Wiem, że nie powinnam dzwonić o tak późnej porze – skomentowała rozbawiona.

\- Czemu nie? Północ jest romantyczna.

\- O ile nazajutrz nie musisz rano wstać do pracy.

Neville parsknął śmiechem.

\- To cała ty Pansy.

\- To źle? – spytała przekornie.

\- To bardzo dobrze. – Wyczuła uśmiech w jego tonie.

– Co powiesz na najbliższy piątek wieczorem?

\- Idealny termin.

\- Zadzwonię w czwartek, aby ustalić szczegóły.

\- Okej. To… do usłyszenia.

\- Słodkich snów, Pansy.

***

Spacer nad Tamizą był taki, jakiego podświadomie pragnęła – zwyczajny, a zarazem magiczny w wymiarze mugolskim, niedoskonały przez kiepską pogodę i tłumy turystów, a jednocześnie romantyczny z uwagi na ich złączone ręce. Kiedy Neville pocałował ja na moście, tym razem, jak należy, w usta, zrozumiała, że przeszłość odeszła na dobre i teraz może być już tylko lepiej.

***

Sex z Neville’em nie przypominał niczego, co zapamiętała ze swoich nielicznych, przeszłych doświadczeń z chłopcami. Był pełniejszy, bogatszy w doznania, zaspakajający zmysły w sposób do tej pory dla niej nieosiągalny. Dopiero teraz odczuła całą sobą, czym jest jedność, bliskość z ukochaną osobą i co naprawdę oznacza miłość.

***

Syn Pansy i Neville’a był dziwnym dzieckiem. Przynajmniej przez pierwsze lata swego życia. Ciemnowłosy i ciemnooki o bardzo jasnej karnacji – fizycznie był uroczy, ale zarazem zdawał się nosić w sobie wszystkie ciemne tajemnice wszechświata.

Miewał mroczne nastroje i napady lęku pomieszane z bezsilną złością.

Miewał chwile całkowitego zobojętnienia wobec otaczającej go rzeczywistości.

Kiedy tylko nauczył się rysować, kreślił niezdarnie tylko i wyłącznie wizerunki aniołów, które potem rwał na kawałki.

Pansy była idealną matką - cierpliwą i rozsądną. Sama wiedziała wszystko o zacienionych rejonach swojej duszy i dlatego nie przerażały ją stany swego syna. Instynktownie wiedziała jak radzić sobie z _tym czymś_ , co siedziało w jego podświadomości.

Popiół i smoła – tak _to_ nazywała.

Często oboje siedzieli w milczeniu godzinami, aż złe momenty mijały i wtedy Jonathan, jakby przebudzał się z trawiącego go koszmaru i desperacko przytulał do niej.

Pełen dobroduszności Neville, również podchodził z wyrozumiałością i troską do zachowania syna, wychodząc z założenia, że to najlepsza metoda.

Dzięki nim z czasem Jonathan stał się tym, kim powinien być – wesołym i pełnym energii dzieckiem, a odgłosy łopoczących czarnych skrzydeł, które nawiedzały go w snach, pewnej nocy umilkły i odeszły w zapomnienie.

Pansy, Neville i Jonathan mogli zacząć żyć jak szczęśliwa rodzina.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Harry obserwował zachmurzoną twarz Drake’a, na tle płomieni tańczących w kominku.

\- Oczywiście czuj się zaproszony na moje urodziny… choć nie oczekuję, że przyjdziesz. – Ostatnie słowa blondyn wymówił z wyraźnym przekąsem.

\- Za nic nie odpuściłbym twoich siedemnastych urodzin – oświadczył Harry.

Wyraz zdziwienia zagościł przelotnie w szarych oczach Drake’a.

\- Nie byłeś na moich szesnastych! – syknął. – I nawet nie miałeś sensownego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego olałeś moje urodziny!

Harry doskonale pamiętał jak wściekły był za to na niego Drake i obraził się wtedy śmiertelnie… na ponad pół roku.

\- Tym razem to co innego – powiedział stanowczo. – Będę na sto procent.

\- Hm… - Drake z powątpiewaniem zmarszczył nos. Wyglądał przy tym zabawnie, jak nadąsany mały chłopiec, który za wszelką cenę chce być traktowany poważnie.

Harry mądrze zdusił w sobie rozbawiony uśmieszek, który omal nie wymknął mu się na usta i jeszcze raz zapewnił, że z pewnością przybędzie.

\- OK. – Łaskawie przyjął do wiadomości blondyn i rzucił na pożegnanie: - Liczę na specjalny prezent.

Spojrzał przy tym zalotnie spod kurtyny długich, gęstych rzęs na Harry’ego, który jęknął w duchu. Ten chłopak go wykończy. Całe szczęście, że niedługo skończy siedemnaście lat. Wtedy odzyska pamięć i… kto wie, co przyniesie los? 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dziękuję za kudos :)

Życzę Wesołych Świąt!

***

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się Drake.

Właśnie się dowiedział, że podczas jego urodzin będzie obecna tylko ich trójka plus Harry.

\- A co z pozostałymi gośćmi?

\- Zaprosimy ich dwa dni później. W sobotę wygodniej jest zorganizować przyjęcie – wyjaśniła gładko Hermiona.

\- No tak – przyznał z ociąganiem.

Czuł podskórnie, że wcale nie chodziło o kwestię dogodności dnia. Najwyraźniej coś przed nim ukrywali i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

\- Będzie za to Harry – przypomniała Hermiona i wszelkie podejrzliwe myśli błyskawicznie wyparowały mu z głowy.

\- Może być – powiedział niedbale, zupełnie jakby planowana obecność Harry’ego nie przedstawiała dla niego większego znaczenia.

Hermiona uniosła z rozbawieniem brew, a Ron przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście obydwoje przejrzeli go na wylot.

***

Harry nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak zdenerwowany. Doszedł do raczej mało pokrzepiającego wniosku, że gdyby położył na szali pojedynek z Voldemortem i nadchodzące „przebudzenie” Drake’a, nie miałby pewności co by przeważyło. I jedno i drugie miało fundamentalne znaczenie dla jego przyszłości.

_Chyba porównywanie tych dwóch rzeczy to nie najlepszy pomysł_ – zreflektował się po chwili.

Voldemort symbolizował śmierć i destrukcję, a Drake odrodzenie i równowagę w nieustającym cyklu życia.

Harry, na przestrzeni czasu dużo rozmyślał o tym, jak przedziwnie ułożyło się jego własne życie. Może nawet za dużo, ale zarazem pozwoliło mu to na głębszy wgląd w samego siebie. Kim był i czego tak naprawdę pragnął. Podróże tylko nasiliły ten proces. Wędrował samotnie, przemierzając niezliczone kilometry, odwiedzając coraz to nowe zakątki ziemi, a to sprzyjało refleksji i wyciszeniu. Gdy przemierzał świat, zawsze towarzyszył mu w myślach obraz chłopca, którego niegdyś znał, a który zadziwiającym zrządzeniem losu powrócił, aby być może zająć miejsce u jego boku, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

W zasadzie stosunkowo łatwo było mu uczestniczyć w życiu Drake’a kiedy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. Mimo, że chłopiec podczas każdej jego wizyty promieniował entuzjazmem, który nierzadko peszył Harry’ego, to wtedy nie było w tym niczego dwuznacznego.

Zaczęły się schody po piętnastych urodzinach Drake’a, kiedy dynamika ich wzajemnych relacji zaczęła ulegać zmianom.

_Przeklęta burza hormonów_ – wzdychał raz po raz Harry.

Dziecięca adoracja w oczach Drake’a zastąpiła miejsce czemuś bardziej świadomemu, o dojrzalszym charakterze. Drake coraz częściej przywdziewał minę polującego kota, a Harry powinien czuć się jak osaczana mysz.

Tyle tylko, że tak nie było.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale rosnące zainteresowanie ze strony chłopaka, zaczęło w nim samym wzbudzać potrzebę odwzajemnienia zakazanych uczuć. Z jednej strony to go przerażało, a z drugiej… nie pozwalało przestać myśleć bez końca, zwłaszcza podczas długich bezsennych nocy o atrakcyjnym blond chłopcu. Cień Draco zaczął nabierać realnych kształtów w osobie dorastającego Drake’a.

Harry tylko dzięki heroicznemu wysiłkowi woli powstrzymywał się od erotycznego zabarwienia swych fantazji. Najwyraźniej Draco/Drake zdawał się mieć za powołanie, aby w każdym z żyć, utrudniać je na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem wydawało się unikać blondyna tak często jak to możliwe, do czasu jego siedemnastych urodzin. Niestety Drake bardzo źle to odebrał. Harry miał okazję się przekonać, że pod powłoką spokojnego i ułożonego chłopca kryje się ognista natura, a co za tym idzie na chwilę obecną Drake praktycznie znienawidził obiekt swych uczuć.

Harry uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

_Nienawiść to nieodpowiednie słowo_ – skorygował się w myślach.

Chłopak był rozżalony i zarazem wkurzony dystansem jaki zaczął mu okazywać Potter.

Jak zareaguje, kiedy uśpione wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia odkryją przed nim prawdę?

Czy poczuje się oszukany czy będzie to dla niego swego rodzaju katharsis?

A jeżeli rzeczywiście ich przeznaczeniem jest być razem to czy różnica wieku tego nie popsuje?

Osiemnaście lat przepaści między nimi.

Harry zerknął do lustra.

Raczej nie wyglądał na swoje trzydzieści pięć lat, ale kto wie. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do wyglądu, jednak teraz poczuł się świadomy faktu, że należy do pokolenia adoptowanych rodziców Drake’a.

Tymczasem zegar wybił dziewiątą rano.

Głośno, miarowo i dostojnie, jakby obwieszczał nieuniknione tego, co ma się dzisiaj wydarzyć.


	14. Chapter 14

Dziękuję jak zawsze za kudos :)

* * *

 

\- Harry, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – Hermiona uściskała go serdecznie. – Masz pojęcie? Drake jeszcze śpi. Wiem, że są wakacje, a on lubi sobie pospać, ale akurat dzisiaj… Z drugiej strony to dobrze, że przybyłeś, zanim wstał. Nie wiemy, w którym momencie odzyska pamięć.

\- Hermiona – wszedł jej w słowo Ron. – Spokojnie. Co ma być to będzie. Nie mamy na to wpływu.

Jego żona westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Nie spałam całą noc – wyznała.

Bezwiednym ruchem strzepnęła niewidzialny pyłek z kremowej sukienki. W ten szczególny dzień wydawała się kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi.

Harry czuł się podobnie, pewnie nawet gorzej, ale starał się nadrabiać miną. Przecież nie mógł się kompletnie posypać, zanim cokolwiek się wydarzyło. Spojrzał z zazdrością na Rona, który nie tylko emanował niewzruszonym spokojem, ale jak gdyby nigdy nic z apetytem konsumował jajecznicę na boczku i nieśpiesznie przeglądał gazetę.

Harry sapnął zirytowany pod nosem, co spotkało się z rozbawieniem ze strony przyjaciela.

\- Oboje niemal wyłazicie ze skóry, a przecież nic złego nas nie czeka.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – szepnęła Hermiona.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu wiem. Jestem jego ojcem – powiedział tylko tyle, a może aż tyle.

Te dwa krótkie zdania zawierały w sobie całą głębię przekonania.

\- I wiesz co, Harry? Przestań miętosić te biedne kwiaty. Zaraz nic z nich nie zostanie.

Dopiero teraz Harry uświadomił sobie, że mimo, iż cały czas trzymał w ręku mały błękitny bukiet, to jego głowa zdawała się o tym fakcie nie pamiętać.

\- O, jakie ładne! – Hermiona również, wyjątkowo dzisiaj, miała problem z podzielnością uwagi.

\- Niezapominajki. – Ron uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Harry podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.

\- Myślałem o tysiącach innych rzeczy, ale ten prezent wydał mi się najwłaściwszy, chociaż jest skromny.

\- Może skromny, ale symboliczny, a o to przecież dzisiaj chodzi – zauważyła Hermiona. – Wstawię je do wody.

Wyjęła z szafki mały, szklany wazon, który w sam raz pasował wielkością do bukietu.

\- Stół udekorowany kwiatami zdecydowanie wygląda lepiej – mrugnęła okiem do Harry’ego.

Dźwięk otwieranych na górze drzwi sprawił, że oboje niemal podskoczyli, na co Ron przewrócił oczami.

W chwilę potem zaspany, o zmierzwionych włosach Drake wszedł do jadalni. Ubrany był niedbale w jasne dżinsy, dość ciasno opinające jego wąskie biodra i biały podkoszulek.

Chyba po raz pierwszy Harry prezentował się od niego bardziej elegancko, w idealnie dopasowanym grafitowym garniturze i bladoniebieskiej koszuli, a jego włosy były wyjątkowo ujarzmione.

Drake nie spodziewał się go tak wcześnie. Zamarł na chwilę, jakby nie dowierzał własnym oczom. W końcu rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem, który nieskutecznie maskował jego podekscytowanie:

\- No nie mogę, stał się cud i dotrzymałeś słowa!

\- Przecież obiecałem, że będę – oznajmił z rozbawieniem Harry.

\- I jesteś – przytaknął miękko Drake. – Nie byłem pewien…

\- Harry przyniósł ci kwiaty – poinformował go Ron, jakby od niechcenia.

Drake popatrzył na Pottera z niedowierzaniem.

\- No właśnie. – Harry zaczerwienił się lekko. – Stoją na stole.

Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio. Polne kwiaty jako prezent urodzinowy dla nastolatka? To przecież niedorzeczny wybór. Jak tylko Drake wyjdzie z osłupienia, zacznie zwijać się ze śmiechu.

Chłopak wolnym krokiem podszedł do stołu i tylko samymi koniuszkami palców musnął kwiaty, zupełnie jakby bał się je uszkodzić. Miał pochyloną głowę, tak, że blond kosmyki skutecznie uniemożliwiały Harry’emu odgadnięcie wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego… - szepnął i na chwilę zawiesił głos.

Harry’emu zaschło w gardle.

\- … ale to zarąbisty prezent – dokończył blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem.

Potter odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Szczęśliwych urodzin – powiedział cicho.

Chciał podejść do chłopaka, ale nie był pewien, czy tylko powinien podać mu rękę, czy może poklepać po plecach. Bliższy kontakt wciąż wydawał się mu nie na miejscu.

Tymczasem Ron zbliżył się do Drake’a i uściskał go.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego synu. Niech mnie, te lata przeminęły tak szybko… - Rona głos podejrzanie załamał się pod koniec, więc szybko odchrząknął i cofnął się o krok.

\- Drake! – Hermiona błyskawicznie zajęła miejsce męża i objęła syna z uczuciem. – Ja też nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten dzień nadszedł. Tyle myślałam o tym, jak to będzie… - urwała, gdy jej głos również opanowało głębokie wzruszenie.

\- Mamo. – Drake delikatnie wyswobodził się z jej objęć. – Chyba nie myślałaś, że przez całe życie pozostanę małym chłopcem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – roześmiała się. – Czas na nasz prezent, zaraz go przyniosę.

\- Nie żebym narzekał, ale czemu obchodzimy moje urodziny o tak wczesnej porze? Zwykle robi się to wieczorem, albo przynajmniej późnym popołudniem.

\- Tylko raz ma się siedemnaście lat, więc cały dzień jest ważny – rzuciła wykrętnie. – Idź się przebierz. Ty Ron również, nie zamierzasz chyba celebrować urodzin syna w dresach!

Drake’a ponownie nawiedziło to dziwne uczucie, że w tej całej sytuacji tkwiła jakaś tajemnica. Nie miał wątpliwości, że rodzice i Harry autentycznie cieszyli się jego urodzinami, tyle tylko, że poza tym, żadne z nich nie było w stanie ukryć… tego czegoś. Drake nie potrafił nawet tego dokładnie określić. Był to rodzaj napięcia, oczekiwania. Zupełnie jakby spodziewali się, że coś ma się wydarzyć, coś związanego z jego osobą.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, właśnie na niego, jakby próbował w jego oczach odnaleźć odpowiedź, ale Potter tylko lekko się uśmiechnął, zdaniem Drake’a w nieco wystudiowany sposób. Zirytowany, postanowił zapytać ich wprost o co chodzi, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, coś się stało.

Świat zawirował mu przed oczami, a ciąg wielobarwnych dziwnych symboli pojawił się w jego polu widzenia. Oszołomiony zamrugał powiekami, ale obrazy nie zniknęły, a na domiar złego usłyszał dźwięki muzyki, kojarzącej mu się, nie wiedzieć czemu z czymś pradawnym. Poczuł gwałtownie rozlewającą się po jego ciele magię, a kontury świata rzeczywistego zaczęły się rozmazywać. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętał były wystraszone twarze jego bliskich, gdy całun nicości spowił jego świadomość.


	15. Chapter 15

Dziękuję za kudosy :)

* * *

 

Drake ocknął się na swoim łóżku. Natychmiast seria obrazów, intensywnych w swej treści wypełniła mu umysł.

Skrzywił się, dotykając głowy. Czuł się jakby ktoś włożył mu ją w imadło. Ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Świat zawirował mu przed oczami, ale po chwili wszystko się ustabilizowało.

Prawda docierała do niego we fragmentach. Wspomnienia z przeszłego i obecnego życia splatały się ze sobą tworząc niesamowitą, barwną mozaikę.

_A więc to tak._

Po bezczasowej zdawałoby się chwili oszołomienia, wszystko stało się jasne.

I przerażające.

A zarazem fascynujące.

_Harry._ – Jego kolejna myśl odruchowo powędrowała do… byłego wroga, bliskiej osoby, która towarzyszyła jego dorastaniu, obiektu zainteresowania… drugiej połówki.

\- Jakie to wszystko jest dziwne – szepnął.

Słyszał dochodzące z dołu niespokojne kroki i przyciszone głosy. To byli jego bliscy… z tego życia. A poprzednie…

Znów fala obrazów, tym razem tylko o negatywnym zabarwieniu bezlitośnie zawładnęła jego świadomością.

Trudne wybory, cierpienie, krew, strach, rezygnacja i koniec, który tak naprawdę nie był końcem tylko swoistą bramą wiodącą dalej.

Do tego momentu.

Ku swemu zaskoczeniu poczuł na policzkach coś ciepłego i wilgotnego.

Łzy.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaczął płakać, zawieszony w swym umyśle między dwoma światami.

_Co mam teraz zrobić?_ – pomyślał przytłoczony ciężarem wspomnień.

Nagle coś sobie uzmysłowił.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wiedzieli. Od lat znali całą prawdę. Teraz ich okazjonalnie nieczytelne dla niego spojrzenia czy zachowania stały się wytłumaczalne.

Przez moment poczuł się zdradzony, jakby go z czegoś ograbili, oszukali…, ale niemal od razu jego racjonalna część podsunęła mu liczne dowody na to, że cała trójka w tym życiu miała na celu jego najwyższe dobro.

_Tylko dlaczego?_ – zdziwił się. – _Przecież wtedy się nienawidziliśmy._

_Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło_ \- uświadomił sobie po chwili. – _Oni potrzebowali mnie równie mocno jak ja ich. Z zasłyszanych skrawków rozmów pamiętam, że Hermiona po wojnie była w depresji, nie mogła mieć dzieci, a ja zostałem wtedy bez rodziny. Ron nie przetrwałby bez Hermiony, a Harry… jak się okazuje zawsze był moim przeznaczeniem._

_Powinienem do nich pójść_ – zdecydował w końcu.

Wciąż czuł się roztrzęsiony, a jego głowa pulsowała od nadmiaru bodźców. Nie było jednak sensu odkładać tej nieuniknionej rozmowy.

Powoli wyszedł na korytarz, mimochodem zauważając, że głosy z dołu umilkły.

_Ciekawe czy są równie zdenerwowani jak ja?_

Kiedy dotarł do salonu stwierdził w duchu, że zdecydowanie tak. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Hermiony tak bladej i przejętej, a Ron i Harry wyglądali niewiele lepiej.

\- Jak się czujesz Drake? – zapytała niepewnie jego matka.

Hermiona, która zadziwiającym zrządzeniem losu, w tym życiu pełniła tę rolę.

\- Jakoś – zdobył się na neutralność.

Ron pokiwał głową i posłał mu pełen zrozumienia uśmiech.

\- Na twoim miejscu byłbym potwornie skołowany.

\- Ciesz się, że nie jesteś na moim miejscu – rzucił odruchowo i od razu tego pożałował.

Jego rodzice i Harry wyglądali na zdruzgotanych.

\- Nie chodzi o to życie – powiedział pośpiesznie. – Tylko o wtedy.

\- To zamierzchła przeszłość… - zaczął uspokajającym tonem Ron.

\- … która nagle ożyła, przynajmniej w mojej głowie – dokończył gorzko Drake.

\- Potrzebujesz czasu – zauważył delikatnie Harry.

Blondyn pokiwał głową, ale słowo „czas” uruchomiło kolejne wspomnienie, tym razem z okresu pomiędzy.

Pomiędzy jednym życiem a drugim.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Kilka godzin – odparła strapionym głosem Hermiona. – Cały czas czuwaliśmy przy tobie, oprócz ostatnich około piętnastu minut, podczas, których się przebudziłeś. Rozważaliśmy, co zrobić. Martwiliśmy się, ale twój stan nie wykazywał niczego niepokojącego. Było tak, jakbyś po prostu bardzo mocno spał.

A zatem miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu do północy na rozmowę z Harrym.

\- Posłuchajcie – powiedział zdecydowanie. – Jest coś o czym muszę pomówić z Harrym, tylko z nim. To ważne. Ale wcześniej… - zawahał się, patrząc na twarze swych rodziców.

Teraz miał okazję na świeżo przyjrzeć się im z dwóch perspektyw – tym kim byli i obecnie są.

_Przeszłość faktycznie nie ma takiego znaczenia, przynajmniej w odniesieniu do nich_ – pomyślał z nowo nabytą dojrzałością.

Kiedyś faktycznie gardził nimi i nie mógł ich znieść, ale teraz w ich twarzach nie widział śladu dawnych rywali, tylko najlepszych rodziców jakich każdy mógł sobie życzyć.

\- Dziękuję za drugą szansę i za waszą miłość.

Speszył się przy ostatnim słowie. W jego wieku wylewność do rodziców nie przychodziła łatwo, ale to była wyjątkowa chwila.

Ron uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować. Po to są rodzice.

Natomiast Hermiona jeszcze raz gorąco go uściskała.

\- Oczywiście, że cię kochamy – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Nigdy w to nie wątp.

\- Tak się nie stanie – zapewnił ją równie ściszonym głosem.

Odchrząknął i zwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Może porozmawiamy w moim pokoju?

Potter kiwnął głową, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Hermiona zaprotestowała: - To nie może trochę poczekać? Drake, musisz być bardzo głodny. Nic dziś nie jadłeś, a to są w końcu twoje urodziny. Wszystko przygotowane i tort czeka. Oraz prezent.

Jak na zawołanie zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

\- Dobrze, najpierw urodziny, potem rozmowa. – Uznał, że spokojnie zdąży z jednym i drugim.

\- Idźcie do jadalni. Zaraz wszystko podam – zarządziła Hermiona.

Błyskawicznie zastawiła stół ulubionymi potrawami syna. Po tych wszystkich emocjach, jedli ze smakiem i rozmawiali na błahe i przyziemne, ale za to bezpieczne tematy. Było miło, było zwyczajnie i rodzinnie, było tak jak powinno być.

Podczas posiłku Drake czuł na sobie ciężar spojrzenia Harry’ego.

_Pewnie umiera z ciekawości_ – pomyślał bez zdziwienia. – _W końcu jak często zdarzają się sytuacje taka jak ta_ …

Prezentem okazała się seria mangi – _Vampire Knight_.

Drake od jakiegoś już czasu przejawiał niezdrowe wręcz zainteresowanie japońską kreską. Jego rodzice kompletnie nie mogli tego zrozumieć, ale uznali, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje i sprezentowali mu wszystkie tomy.

\- Uwielbiam parę Kaname/Zero. – Blondyn celowo wbił wzrok w Harry’ego.

\- Rozumiem, że obaj to faceci – zgadywał z rozbawieniem Potter.

\- Kupiliśmy ci gejowską mangę? – jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Nie, ale postacie działają na wyobraźnię.

Ron tradycyjnie przewrócił oczami i z przyjemnością zabrał się za pochłanianie kolejnego kawałka okazałego czekoladowego tortu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za kudos :) i sorry, że znów dodanie nowego rozdziału tak długo trwało.

* * *

Po posiłku, toastach i utrzymanej w lekkim tonie rozmowie – jak wszystko i to również musiało dobiec końca. Ron i Hermiona, mimo malującej się na ich twarzach ciekawości, dyskretnie wycofali się do sąsiedniego pokoju.

\- Chodźmy do ogrodu – zaproponował Drake.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz porozmawiać u ciebie w pokoju?

\- Tak, ale… od ogrodu wszystko się zaczęło, czyż nie?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę usiłował dociec, o co chodzi chłopakowi. W końcu blondyn zniecierpliwił się.

\- Sen – rzucił znacząco.

\- Sen?

To musiało być bardzo dawno temu. Tak… odnalazł w swym umyśle zakurzone wspomnienie, niemal zapomniane, przysypane tysiącami innych duchowych obrazów nagromadzonych przez życie. To był szczególny sen/nie sen, jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Teraz pamiętam. Piękny ogród, ponure wieżowce, drzwi… - szepnął w zamyśleniu.

Drake uśmiechnął się. Był to dziwny uśmiech. A raczej nie tyle dziwny, co nie pasował do twarzy siedemnastolatka. Byłby już bardziej na miejscu u wiekowego starca, który widział i słyszał wszystko, niemal od zarania dziejów. To zaniepokoiło Harry’ego. Drake nie powinien tak wyglądać, jakby dwa życia i cała masa innych rzeczy nałożyły się na siebie jednocześnie w jego głowie.

Zadziałał instynktownie.

Wziął chłopaka za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął go za sobą do ogrodu. Blondyn momentalnie przestawił się na tu i teraz. Zacieśnił uścisk dłoni, zachwycony, że Harry przestał w końcu przed nim uciekać.

\- Usiądźmy na huśtawce ogrodowej – rzucił niemal beztrosko i Potter odetchnął z ulgą.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, patrząc na kwiaty i krzewy. Skromnemu ogrodowi rodziny Weasley’ów daleko było do tego z fantazji sennej czy też niegdyś okazałemu Narcissy, ale ten tutaj miał swój osobisty urok i wspaniale nadawał się, jako sceneria do snucia opowieści.

A na to właśnie się zanosiło…

Harry zerknął na chłopaka. Siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Drake’a była chłodna, a Harry’ego tak ciepła, że niemal gorąca.

\- Zacznę od tego, co się wydarzyło po tym jak się zabiłem – zaczął blondyn zwyczajnym tonem, jakby rozprawiał o pogodzie, lecz mimo to Harry drgnął. – To było płynne przejście. W stanie, w którym się znajdowałem granice świata żywych i umarłych zatarły się tworząc wspólną płaszczyznę. Chcę powiedzieć, że nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy to się stało.

\- A Voldemort? – spytał cicho Potter.

\- Nie dopadł mnie wtedy. Ponadto miałem jeszcze satysfakcję zobaczyć jego rozwścieczoną twarz tuż zanim zacząłem przenikać między warstwami łączących nas światów. To było wyzwalające uczucie, wiedząc, że już nigdy mnie nie tknie.

\- A potem?

\- Potem wszystko, co ziemskie przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nawet najbardziej istotne dla mnie sprawy stały się ulotnymi obrazami mojej zanikającej czysto ludzkiej świadomości i fizyczności.

\- To brzmi nieco przerażająco – zaryzykował Harry. – Ta utrata kontroli i samego siebie.

\- Wcale nie, wprost przeciwnie. Czułem jak rozpiera mnie moc, ale innego rodzaju. Napawałem się wolnością, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie doświadczyłem.

\- Kim lub może, czym się stałeś? – Potter nie wiedział jak ująć to inaczej.

\- Dobre pytanie. Duchowym bytem, czystą energią, jednym z niezliczonych elementów całości.

\- Czy… czy kogoś tam spotkałeś?

\- Nie od razu. To tak jakbym na początku potrzebował wtopić się w nową strukturę planu, na którym się znalazłem. Stać się jego częścią. Myślałem, że być może spotkam duchy moich przodków, inne zabłąkane dusze, bądź istoty wyższe władające tym miejscem. A tymczasem stałem się świadkiem narodzin nowej duszy.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Tak. To było… olśniewające zjawisko, wręcz nie do opisania ludzkimi słowami. Na początku pojawiło się mikroskopijne światełko, które z wolna zaczęło nabierać większych rozmiarów, blasku i ciepła. To istnienie zwróciło na mnie uwagę, z ciekawością i niewinnością nowo narodzonego dziecka. Byłem jedynym drugim bytem w pobliżu i nawiązała się miedzy nami więź. Jeszcze raz przypominam, że używam ludzkich słów, które tylko w niewielkiej części oddają prawdziwy obraz tego, co zaszło. Ta nowa dusza chciała wiedzieć o mnie wszystko, głodna wszystkiego, co tylko mogła zaabsorbować do siebie. Ostrzegłem ją, że być może nie jestem najlepszym obiektem do nauki czy poznania, ale to istnienie nie przyjmowało tego do wiadomości. Powiedziało, czy też wysłało duchowy przekaz, że mnie kocha. I że… chce się wcielić w moje dziecko, kiedy już sam się odrodzę i będę gotowy, aby stać się ojcem.

\- Będziesz miał w przyszłości dziecko? Założysz rodzinę? – spytał głucho Potter.

\- Będę miał syna, którego nazwę Scorpius. Podobnie jak ty masz syna, Jamesa. To chyba fair? – Drake trącił go żartobliwie łokciem w bok.

\- A co z jego matką? – Harry nie potrafił ukryć zazdrości w głosie.

\- To będzie poniekąd sytuacja jak twoja i Ginny. Nie do końca, ale… Harry, nie mogę opowiadać wyrywkami. Jednak wiedz jedno. Ty i ja jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni i w tym życiu nikt nam tego nie zabierze.

\- W porządku. Sorry. Mów dalej – odchrząknął Harry, wyglądając przy tym na usatysfakcjonowanego.

\- Wracając do nowej duszy, zgodziłem się z radością na jej propozycję. A potem nagle znalazłem się gdzieś indziej. Znów w miejscu nie do opisania, pełne barw, kolorów i dźwięków, do których ponownie musiałem się dostroić. Tym razem był to sąd nad moją duszą.

\- Och! – sapnął Harry i z wrażenia poprawił okulary na nosie.

\- Tam nic nie jest oczywiste, gdzie, kiedy i jak wszystko się wydarza, ale wcześniej czy później każda dusza w zaświatach przez to przechodzi. Przypuszczam, że ma to związek z gotowością do rozliczenia się z samym sobą. W moim przypadku relacja, jaką nawiązałem z nowonarodzoną duszą pomogła mi tak szybko podjąć się rozrachunku, kim byłem. Zobaczyłem obrazy ze swego życia jakbym oglądał film. To było dziwne patrzeć na siebie z boku. Jednocześnie uruchomiły się we mnie czysto ludzkie emocje i uczucia, tak, że przez cały ten czas mogłem na nowo przerobić wszystko, co było moim udziałem za życia. Czas tam płynie innym strumieniem niż w ziemskim wymiarze, a zatem przegląd całego życia dokonał się niemal błyskawicznie. Nie było w tym jednak nic chaotycznego. Wręcz przeciwnie doświadczyłem wszystkiego - od rzeczy ważnych do najdrobniejszych, zdawałoby się nieistotnych szczegółów. Na koniec miałem wyjątkową klarowność osądu, jak ostatecznie posumować siebie.

\- Zawsze sądziłem, że ktoś większy i potężniejszy niż my pełni tę rolę?

\- I tak też było, ale to się działo poprzez mnie. Bardzo trudno jest mi to wyrazić jasno i przejrzyście.

\- Chyba rozumiem – szepnął Harry.

\- Popełniłem ogromne przestępstwo zabijając siebie, ale istniało jednocześnie wiele okoliczności łagodzących, dzięki którym moja karma nie jest wyjątkowo obciążona. Jak wiesz, często choruję. Łapię infekcje, z których mimo eliksirów wychodzę powoli. Jestem za słaby na uprawianie sportów i poza tym nie mam do tego predyspozycji. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, było najgorzej, chyba pamiętasz? Non stop zapalenia oskrzeli, płuc, gardła. Byłem wtedy wkurzony na cały świat, ale okazało się, że te choroby też czemuś miały służyć. Czemuś dobremu. Hermiona czuła się potrzebna i nie miała czasu na depresje. Ron doskonale się w tym wszystkim odnalazł, jako głowa rodziny, która nas chroni. Wiesz, że długo miał kompleksy na twoim punkcie? Okazało się, że sam też może być bohaterem, we własnym domu. Czas spędzony w łóżku nie poszedł na marne. Odkryłem uroki książek i to one wpłynęły nie tylko na to, że jestem w Ravenclaw, ale i ukształtowały moje plany odnośnie ścieżki zawodowej.

\- Czyli? – podchwycił brunet.

\- W przyszłości będę pracował w bibliotece w Hogwarcie, a ty będziesz tam uczył obrony przed czarną magią.

\- I będziemy tam razem?

\- Jak najbardziej – potwierdził Drake z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Wracając jeszcze do mojej karmy, byłem arogancki i zepsuty, ale potem doświadczyłem odstręczających rzeczy, jeszcze podczas tego samego życia – skrzywił się na wspomnienie swoich ostatnich kilku lat, kiedy był Draco.

\- Gdybym wiedział o wszystkim wcześniej udusiłbym go gołymi rękami – oświadczył z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku Harry.

\- W końcu go pokonałeś i tylko to się liczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt w tym rodzaju już nam nie zagraża?

\- Zawsze są jakieś wyzwania. To nieuchronne elementy życia, ale nie… To, co najgorsze już jest za nami.

\- Zdradź mi, kto będzie matką Scorpiusa.

Drake roześmiał się.

\- Nie odpuszczasz, co? Niech ci będzie. To nie, kto inny a córka Neville’a i Luny, Lily.

\- Wiesz, kiedy o tym wszystkim opowiadasz pomyślałem, że być może Lily i James to…

Blondyn przez chwilę milczał.

\- To był jeden ze scenariuszy przyszłości, ale nie, to nie są twoi rodzice. Zdecydowali się jeszcze nie inkarnować. Wiedzieli, że w tym życiu odnajdziesz szczęście i miłość mimo ich braku, ale kiedyś, twoi rodzice i ty odrodzicie się w tym samym czasie, jako bliscy sobie ludzie. Poza tym dusza twojej matki odnalazła ukojenie w fakcie, że uratowała ci życie.

Harry zamknął oczy i na moment zatracił się we własnych myślach. Drake go nie popędzał wiedząc jak bardzo temat rodziców był dla niego ważny.

\- A jeśli chodzi o Lily i ciebie… - Potter zawiesił głos.

\- Lily i James są sobie przeznaczeniu, podobnie jak niegdyś twoi rodzice. Chociaż ta Lily jest Ślizgonką, ale James Potter nadal jest Griffindorem – zażartował Drake. – Lily ma do mnie słabość. Będzie wiedziała, że zostanie ojcem to dla mnie ważne, a skoro jestem gejem, zaoferuje się zostać matką dziecka. I nie, uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie – nie będziemy ze sobą spali, są inne metody poczęcia. James nie będzie się sprzeciwiał. On, Lily, Jonathan i ja mamy i mieć będziemy przez całe życie szczególną wieź. Jak ty z Ronem i Hermioną.

\- To zadziwiające jak wiele rzeczy wiesz, aż trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć. Oczywiście niczego ci nie zarzucam, widzę jak bardzo szczery jesteś ze mną – dorzucił na koniec pośpiesznie brunet.

\- Pewne rzeczy po prostu wiem, pamiętam. Niektóre dusze potrzebują spędzić trochę czasu w stanie pomiędzy, tak to ujmę. Nie są gotowe, by wrócić na ziemię, a jednocześnie nie dane jest im przejść dalej, na wyższy poziom. Jak już mówiłem tam czas nie gra roli, więc równie dobrze mogą się odrodzić po kilku latach jak i po kilkuset.

\- A jak jest dalej, na tym wyższym poziomie?

\- Z tego, co uchwyciłem to kompletne spełnienie, stan wiecznej łaski i nieograniczonego szczęścia.

\- A w drugą stronę?

\- Najmroczniejsze scenariusze wykreowane przez własną jaźń, na tym planie stają się rzeczywistością. Najgłębiej skrywane lęki budzą się tam do życia.

\- No dobrze, a co z tymi, co nie odpowiadali za własne czyny, chorzy psychicznie, albo tacy, których tragiczne doświadczenia pchnęły do złych postępków.

\- Wszystko jest brane pod uwagę, każdy żywot, a w nich, każdy ma wystarczająco wiele szans by możliwe było uchronienie się przed zatraceniem. Jest jednak pewien limit po przekroczeniu, którego, nie ma już odwrotu… jak na przykład Voldemort. Tak, to było jego ostatnie wcielenie. A to mi przypomina, że ze znanych nam osób, ktoś się odrodzi na około dwa lata… - Drake efektownie zawiesił głos.

\- Mógłbyś nie trzymać mnie w niepewności?

Blondyn roześmiał się.

\- Fred Weasley.

\- Fred? – Harry nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia w głosie.

\- Nie dziw się. Zginął młodo, na pewno nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, a trafiła mu się szansa, aby odrodzić się wśród ludzi, którzy wiele dla niego znaczyli. Niebawem się okaże, że Hermiona jednak może mieć dzieci i urodzi bliźnięta. Jednym z nich będzie Fred, a drugim dziewczynka, której poprzedni żywot również był krótki. Będzie się nazywała Emma, a Fred… wtedy, gdy tam byłem było kilka wersji jego imienia.

Potter tylko pokiwał głową niezdolny do mówienia, oszołomiony, ale zafascynowany jak nigdy, dokąd.

\- Co do syna Pansy, Jonathana, to on z kolei pochodzi z kompletnie innej bajki, a dokładniej wcześniej żył w świecie równoległym.

\- To istnieją jeszcze inne światy? – Podskoczył Harry.

\- Jak najbardziej. Jest ich całe mnóstwo. Wracając do Jonathana, był wyjątkowo mroczną postacią i uczynił wiele zła, ale stał się taki za sprawą swego ojca, który w łonie matki skaził go krwią demonów. Nasz Jonathan, trzeba ci wiedzieć, był dzieckiem Nocnych Łowców, Nefilim – pół aniołów, pół ludzi.

\- O rany – wymamrotał Harry. - Gdyby tylko Pansy i Neville o tym wiedzieli.

\- Pansy ma wyjątkową wieź z synem. Specjalnie ją wybrał na swoją matkę, bo miała w sobie szczególną siłę zdolną zrozumieć i ujarzmić drzemiącą w nim ciemność, pozostałość z tamtego życia. Plus bezwarunkowa dobroć Neville’a. Jonathan dzięki nim wygrzebie się z karmicznych zabagnień. W poprzednim wcieleniu miał niezdrową relację z siostrą, w tym Lily jest najlepszą siostrą, jaką mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Z kolei jego interakcje z innymi ludźmi spoza rodziny i najbliższych, będą najeżone trudnościami. Będzie musiał przepracować w sobie dużo rzeczy, tym bardziej, że jego przeznaczeniem będzie pomagać innym. Wiem, też, że zostanie przydzielony do Hufflepuffu.

\- Pansy też musiała w sobie sporo przepracować – powiedział w zamyśleniu Harry.

\- Owszem, było z nią naprawdę źle, ale siły wyższe czuwały. Teraz ma rodzinę, odnowiła relacje z rodzicami, którzy w jakiś czas po wyjściu na wolność przekonali się do mugolskiego świata. Prowadzi sklep z witrażami do spółki z Henrym i mimo różnicy wieku bardzo się przyjaźnimy. Teraz wiem, dlaczego – uśmiechnął się na zakończenie.

\- A jak z twoimi biologicznymi rodzicami? – spytał ostrożnie Harry. – Oraz z Syriuszem, Snapem, Dumbledorem. Czy o nich coś wiesz?

\- Jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców, kiedyś ponownie się odrodzimy w tym samym czasie i pozostałości z tego życia będą miały wpływ na nasze relacje. Syriusz i Severus spędzą jakiś czas _w pomiędzy_. Natomiast Dumbledore jest obecnie na wyższym poziomie – zrelacjonował dokładnie Drake, po czym spojrzał na zegarek.

Czas mijał błyskawicznie. Okazało się, że rozmawiali już od ładnych paru godzin. Z tego wszystkiego ledwie zwrócił uwagę, że zrobiło się ciemno. Tylko latarnia tuż za ogrodzeniem rozświetlała mrok. Ron i Hermiona musieli już zasnąć, gdyż światła w ich sypialni były zgaszone.

\- Zbliża się północ – oznajmił Harry. – Może resztę dokończymy jutro?

\- To niemożliwe. – Potrząsnął głową blondyn.

\- Jak to? – zaniepokoił się Potter.

\- Nie zastanowiło cię, dlaczego ci to wszystko mówię? Nie powinniśmy tego wszystkiego wiedzieć prawda?

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

\- O północy wszystko zapomnimy. A dokładniej mówiąc dzisiejszy dzień, dane o przyszłości. Będziemy za to pamiętali, że jestem reinkarnacją Draco.

\- Więc dlaczego mi to wszystko wyznałeś?

\- Zapomnimy na poziomie świadomym – uściślił Drake. – Ale ta wiedza nie zniknie, zostanie zamknięta w półkach naszej podświadomości. Nie mamy prawa jej używać, musimy jak inni kierować się wolną wolą i własnym rozumem. Na tym polega prawdziwe życie.

\- Ale w takim razie…, jaki z niej dla nas pożytek?

\- Ta ukryta wiedza będzie się w nas przejawiać w postaci przeczuć, proroczych snów, silnie rozwiniętej intuicji. To dar za twój wielki czyn i przy okazji wpływa na mnie. Oczywiście wciąż będziemy musieli borykać się z normalnymi, życiowymi wyborami, ale będą też ułatwienia. Zasłużyłeś na to Harry.

\- Chciałbym zrobić coś zanim wybije północ.

\- Co takiego?

Potter nie odpowiedział tylko lekko się uśmiechnął, spoglądając na zegarek. Brakowało kilka minut zanim… będzie tak, jakby ten dzień praktycznie nie istniał. Domyślał się, że te urodziny Drake’a staną się zamazaną plamą w ich wspomnieniach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, abyś zaznał szczęścia w tym życiu. I w każdym kolejnym, o ile będziemy możliwość być razem.

\- Czeka nas jeszcze wiele żywotów razem – potwierdził z uśmiechem zadowolenia Drake. – Czy to właśnie chciałeś zrobić? Powiedzieć mi o tym?

\- To też, ale myślałem o czymś innym.

Zanim nastała północ, sekundy przed, Harry pochylił się i pocałował blondyna. Głęboko i namiętnie, tak jak od dawna skrycie o tym marzył. I chociaż za chwilę oblekł ich czar zapomnienia, nie przerwali pocałunku, pogrążeni w nowo odkrytym świecie bliskości.

Wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo mi zależało, aby skończyć "Ścieżki jutra", a zanosiło się na to, że to będzie trwało w nieskończoność. ;) Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali ze mną do finiszu! Wiem, że mogłam bardziej rozbudować wątek z drarry, ale ostatecznie całość przyjęła taki, a nie inny kształt. Pozdrawiam. :)

* * *

 

\- Czy wiesz jak mnie nazywają w szkole? Ostatnią hogwardzką dziewicą – oznajmił ponuro Drake, patrząc przy tym oskarżycielsko na swojego chłopaka.

\- Jestem pewien, że są inni, którzy jeszcze nie…

\- Mówię o ostatnim roczniku! – wrzasnął blondyn. – Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że twarze tych, którzy to już robili zabarwiły się na niebiesko, a którzy nie na zielono. I zgadnij, kto zrobił się zielony?

\- Powiedziałeś, „którzy” – wytknął z precyzją Harry. - Jak rozumiem nie tylko ty zrobiłeś się zielony na twarzy.

\- Tylko ja i ci, którym w najbliższym czasie to nie grozi, więc cała uwaga skupiła się na mnie - burknął Drake. – Tak, więc wszyscy śmiali się ze mnie i teraz już nikt mi nie wierzy, że kogoś mam.

\- Ustaliliśmy, że jak tylko skończysz szkołę…

\- Ty ustaliłeś! A to jeszcze kilka miesięcy. Nie wiem, o co ci biega. Jestem już pełnoletni! Więc, w czym problem?

 _W tej przeklętej różnicy wieku między nami!_ – Miał z kolei ochotę wrzasnąć Harry.

Drake według niego wyglądał przeraźliwie młodo i Harry miał opory przed pójściem na całość.

Blondyn zdawał się czytać w jego myślach.

\- Chodź! – zarządził stanowczo i pociągnął Pottera za sobą.

Stanęli naprzeciw lustra w salonie w mieszkaniu Harry’ego.

\- Co widzisz?

\- Eee… ciebie i mnie.

\- Cóż za spostrzegawczość – skomentował sucho Drake.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Przyjrzyj się nam razem uważnie i nie krytykuj automatycznie siebie.

Harry skupił wzrok. Drake był nieznacznie wyższy, obaj byli szczupli, ubrani na sportowo, w dżinsy i T-shirty. Fryzura blondyna była bez zarzutu, jego jak zwykle nie. To tyle.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo młodo – szepnął Drake. – Na co najmniej dziesięć lat mniej. Masz w sobie, jak to określiła Pansy, nieprzemijający chłopięcy urok. Nie różnimy się tak bardzo.

Potter się zastanowił. Było w tym trochę prawdy. Może nawet więcej niż trochę. Musiał przyznać, że dobrze razem wyglądali.

Pasowali do siebie.

\- Chcę cię Harry. Pragnę cię. Usycham z tęsknoty za twoją bliskością. Cholera i widzisz, do czego mnie zmuszasz? Abym wygłaszał teksty rodem z harlequina! Bądź spontaniczny. Nie czekajmy, nie ma, na co!

Potter mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że był idiotą. On i Drake należeli do siebie duszą i ciałem.

\- Masz rację – odparł zdecydowanie.

\- To znaczy, że możemy…

\- Jak najbardziej.

\- Teraz? – Blondyn odruchowo przygryzł usta.

Wydawał się podekscytowany, a jednocześnie z lekka przestraszony.

\- Hej – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Co powiesz na wolną grę wstępną?

\- No coś ty, tyle czekałem! – oburzył się natychmiast chłopak. – Żadnej wolnej gry wstępnej, przechodzimy od razu do rzeczy.

\- I romans padł. – Z udawanym żalem stwierdził Harry.

Drake przewrócił oczami.

\- Pokaż, na co cię stać. Zaraz… chyba wiesz, co robić?

\- A niby skąd wziął się James?

\- To zamierzchłe czasy.

\- Wolałbyś, abym sypiał z innymi ludźmi niż czekał na ciebie?

\- Nie! Sorry, nie wiem, co mówię… chyba jestem podenerwowany – przyznał niechętnie blondyn.

\- To normalne. Idź do sypialni. Zaraz zrobię ci masaż.

\- Ale…

\- Na tym się nie skończy, obiecuję.

Sam poszedł do łazienki, a w tym czasie Drake usiadł sztywno na skraju łóżka w sypialni. Czuł tyle rzeczy naraz, że miał trudności z oddychaniem. Z taką niecierpliwością czekał na swój pierwszy raz, a teraz nerwy go zżerały. Nawet nie usłyszał jak Potter wszedł do pokoju i niemal podskoczył, kiedy ten położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Ktoś błyskawicznie potrzebuje masażu – zażartował Harry, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Jest mi głupio, że tak się zachowuję. Chcę tego, a jednocześnie…

\- Zaczniemy od masażu, a potem zdecydujesz, co dalej, może być?

\- Dobrze.

Nagłym ruchem, pełnym determinacji zdjął podkoszulek i spojrzał znacząco na Harry’ego. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko i również zdjął T-shirt, a potem spodnie. Zdecydował na razie zostać w bokserkach, aby dać czas chłopakowi, ale ten nieoczekiwanie nabrał odwagi. Zdjął spodnie oraz bieliznę i stanął nago przed Potterem.

Harry’emu z wrażenia zaschło w gardle. Drake stanowił doskonałe połączenie zmysłowości i niewinności. Był smukły, jasny, nieintencjonalnie wodzący na pokuszenie.

Potter błyskawicznie pozbył się bokserek, a wzrok chłopaka odruchowo powędrował w stronę jego męskości. Oczy Drake’a rozszerzyły się lekko i gwałtownie nabrał powietrza.

\- Jesteś idealny – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

Harry może i speszyłby się po tak bacznej lustracji, gdyby nie to, że uczucie pożądania do chłopaka przeważało ponad wszystko inne.

\- Połóż się na łóżku – powiedział ochrypłym z emocji głosem.

Sięgnął pod buteleczkę olejku jaśminowego, którą przyniósł z łazienki i nawilżył ręce. Drake w tym czasie posłusznie położył się na łóżku, na brzuchu. Jego ciało na granatowej pościeli wyglądało nieskazitelnie, białe niczym najczystszy śnieg.

Pierwszy dotyk ręki Pottera sprawił, że chłopak lekko zadrżał.

\- Spokojnie – szepnął Harry.

Bez pośpiechu i metodycznie, powodowany bardziej instynktem niż doświadczeniem zaczął rozsmarowywać olejek po plecach blondyna. Długimi, posuwistymi ruchami zdawał się znaczyć plecy Drake’a niczym mapę. Zaczął od kręgosłupa, potem zajął się bokami, a robił to wszystko wolno, zmysłowo, jakby każda chwila miała znaczenie. I chyba tak było. Kiedy jego ręce skierowały się niżej, docierając do pośladków i ud, chłopak wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk.

\- Har… Harry. Twój dotyk… czuję jakbym cały płonął. Czy może być coś lepszego?

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

\- Tak! – Odpowiedź padła błyskawicznie, wręcz z niecierpliwością.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nie przerywał czynności. Mieli przed sobą całą noc i nie musieli się śpieszyć. A sam masaż był tylko preludium do prawdziwego nasycenia zmysłów.

W jakiś czas potem, zmienił ich pozycję tak, że Drake leżał teraz na plecach, a brunet położył się na nim. Zajrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. W spojrzeniu chłopaka malowała się nieposkromiona ciekawość, aby zgłębić nieznane dotąd rejony.

\- Ufasz mi prawda? – szepnął Harry.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? – wymruczał blondyn.

Jak dotąd czuł się fantastycznie, i chociaż wiedział, że pierwszy raz, w jego przypadku z dominującym mężczyzną może nieść ze sobą akcenty dyskomfortu, ufał Harry’emu całkowicie.

Potter pochylił się, aby go pocałować w usta. Chociaż robili to już wcześniej, tym razem doznania były głębsze, bardziej natury erotycznej niż romantycznej. Kiedy Harry go przerwał, Drake nie mógł opanować jęku zawodu.

\- Ciii – wyszeptał Harry, muskając ustami szyję chłopaka, odkrywając tym samym jego wrażliwe miejsce.

Drake odruchowo zanurzył dłoń we włosy Pottera przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Był tak spragniony jego dotyku, że z każdym nowym, potrzebował jeszcze więcej i mocniej doświadczać kontaktu ze swym partnerem. Pochłonięty całą gamą wrażeń, ledwie zarejestrował fakt, kiedy Harry na krótką chwilę wyswobodził się z jego objęć i po coś sięgnął. Niedługo potem nawilżone palce Harry’ego zawędrowały między nogi blondyna, a ten momentalnie pojął, że właśnie nadszedł ten moment, kiedy zaraz staną się jednością.

Potter nie śpieszył się. Początkowo chłopak miał odczucie, że się z nim drażni. Szybko jednak pojął, że brunet chce go po prostu jak najlepiej przygotować. Wkrótce palce zastąpiła męskość Harry’ego. Znów inwazja wydawała się nad wyraz ostrożna, ale dzięki temu Drake poczuł tylko nikłe odcienie bólu, które niemal natychmiast zatarła rozlewająca się po całym jego ciele przyjemność.

Dopiero teraz Harry poddał się woli swego ciała i przez nieokreślony czas, cudowny, wręcz nierealny, jakby obleczony magią, ale innego rodzaju, dał się porwać rwącej rzece namiętności. Miał wrażenie, że nie tylko ich ciała, ale i dusze współgrają ze sobą w rytmie doskonałej muzyki.

 _A więc tak wygląda spełnienie z ukochaną osobą_ – pomyślał na wpół przytomnie, w jakiś czas potem.

\- Wiesz Harry, jak tak ma wyglądać nasze życie razem, to lepiej być nie może – ziewnął Drake, wtulając się w ramiona Pottera.

\- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się brunet, wiedząc, że obaj mają na myśli całokształt tego, co już posiadali i co jeszcze wspólnie zamierzali zdziałać.

Jak na przykład odbywać podróże do odległych miejsc, które niegdyś samotnie zwiedzał, a teraz miał tam powrócić w towarzystwie swojej drugiej połówki.

Przyszłość rysowała się fascynująco.

 

Koniec ♥


End file.
